


Я подарю тебе жизнь

by Lady_Clow



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Акатсуки Яхико с самого детства мечтал прекратить войны в Стране Дождя, принести мир на свою родину. Он любил свой дом. Сильнее он любил только Нагато и Конан - два своих сердца, две своих души. Ради них он был готов на всё. И ради них он всё и отдал...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я подарю тебе жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к манге. Фик был написан до того, как Кишимото объяснил нам истинную причину появления Пэйна и смерти Яхико.

...Дождь...

-...то...

...Холодно...

-...то...

Что это? Что это за звук? Он нарушает её – тишину дождя. Забавно. Дождь, и тишина. Сочетание несочетаемого.

-...Нагато..!

Кто это? 

И, вместе с осознанием окружающего мира, вернулось и осознание того, что...

«Это я...»

-Нагато!!!

Черноволосая девочка, захлебываясь рыданиями, безуспешно пыталась прикрыть своим хрупким тельцем лежащего на земле юношу 13-ти лет. Черные волосы свалялись в мокрой земле, слиплись грязными прядями, ледяная кожа цветом напоминала мертвецкую.

Торопливые шаги – кто-то бежал к ним со всех ног. Приглушенный грохот – этот человек стремительно упал на колени рядом, не слишком вежливо отталкивая девочку. Светлые волосы темно-медового цвета мокрой мочалкой прилипли к его лицу.

-Дурак... – бессвязно бормотал юноша, распутывая завязки на укороченном юката своего друга. – Идиот... Безмозглый идиот...

Завязочки, промокшие, как и вся остальная одежда парня, никак не хотели распутываться. Светловолосый парень продолжал царапать их ногтями, стараясь не смотреть выше. Там, на темной ткани юката расползались большие бурые пятна. Девочка продолжала рыдать, но уже тише, закрыв исцарапанными, разбитыми в кровь ладонями лицо.

Яхико, наконец, плюнул на завязки и одним рывком порвал их, распахнув юката на друге. На рубашке, которую тот носил снизу, было ещё больше кровавых пятен, и светловолосый шиноби лихорадочно размышлял, как же ему поднять Нагато, чтобы не повредить ему. Куда ни кинь – дело было дрянь, причем во всех смыслах.

А оставаться здесь было нельзя – сумасшедший ливень ранил не хуже стали, ледяные капли заставляли и здорового человека вздрагивать, не говоря уже о смертельно раненом товарище.  
-Конан, - Яхико резко обернулся к девочке, - помоги мне его поднять.

Она была неспособна сейчас разговаривать, поэтому лишь истерически мотнула головой, и подползла ближе. В её глазах застыли паника и ужас, руки нервно дергались – вид был более чем жалким. Яхико обнял Нагато с одной стороны и медленно, стараясь двигаться как можно аккуратнее, приподнял его, усаживая. Он не мог понять, в сознании ли его друг, но то, что ему очень плохо – в этом ни Конан, ни Яхико не сомневались.

Кое-как они сумели дотащить его до своего временного убежища в большой скале. Темная пещера озарилась ярким светом, когда Яхико применил Катон. Чудесные свойства этой техники позволяли зажигать огонь на любых предметах – в данном случае сгодился большущий камень.

Яхико уложил друга на расстеленные у стены одеяла и разорвал на нем рубашку. Конан вскрикнула и прикрыла рот ладонью. Светловолосый шиноби и сам с трудом подавил тошноту – там, где были ребра его напарника, сейчас располагалась широкая кровоточащая дыра с белеющими внутри костями.

-Что ты натворил? – белыми губами прошептал Яхико, стремительно роясь в сумке с медикаментами. Он не был медиком, в отличие от Конан, которая пыталась освоить это мастерство, но всё же знал, что рану открытой оставлять нельзя. Он нашел кусок бинта и спирт, после чего вылил полбутылочки на бинт и приложил его к ране.

Нагато, если даже и почувствовал жжение, никак не отреагировал. Конан кусочком марли вытирала кровь с его щек, которая непрерывными потоками струилась от уголков его глаз всего каких-нибудь полчаса назад, когда он довел Риннеган до высшей точки активации, и в итоге вызвал глазное кровотечение, едва не ослепнув.

-Нам нужен медик, - авторитетно заявил Яхико, поднимая взгляд на девочку.

-Но... где мы сейчас его найдем? – она всё ещё нервно всхлипывала, но говорить худо-бедно могла. Шок, который пришлось ей испытать, оказался слишком силен. – Все сейчас... на поле битвы, забирают раненых... и несут их в лазареты... Там с-сотни, может, тысячи лю-людей... которым требуется по-помощь...

Яхико и без неё прекрасно это осознавал. Битва с войсками Ханзо закончилась меньше часа назад. В кровавой мясорубке выжили лишь счастливчики, включая самого Яхико. Тринадцатилетнему ребенку не оставалось ничего, как сражаться наравне со взрослыми шиноби, с каждой минутой всё глубже и глубже погружаясь в ужасы войны.

Конан и Нагато тоже сражались, но правее от него. Потом общая масса людей – врагов и защитников – отделила их друг от друга: Яхико оказался оторван от друзей. У него не было времени оборачиваться, искать их глазами и проверять, живы ли они – он сам полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы выжить. И лишь сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, когда он думал, как тяжело сейчас им. Конан не была первоклассным шиноби – всё, на что она была способна – метание сюрикенов на различные расстояния. Но в ближнем бою от неё было мало толку. Нагато обладал многими талантами, включая Риннеган, но был очень слаб телом, и любая физическая нагрузка истощала его силы.

Когда Яхико услышал крики справа, то напрочь забыл о битве, как и его противники, к счастью. Там, в гуще сражения, появился сам Ханзо верхом на огромной жабе, которую призвал себе в помощь. Этот шиноби был безжалостен, и убивал людей направо и налево, не слишком заботясь о том, если ему вдруг под руку попадался союзник. Ему было, в принципе, всё равно, кого убивать – он давно уже провозгласил себя узурпатором Амэгакуре, а эта битва с повстанцами должна была окончательно укрепить его на этом посту и сделать Амэкаге. Но повстанцы были совсем иного мнения, поэтому и сражались сейчас, как дикие звери, за свою свободу.

Яхико подумал, что его сердце разорвется в тот миг, когда увидел, как Ханзо навис над кучкой шиноби, среди которых была и Конан. Он хотел ринуться вперед – ей на помощь, но застыл, как и Ханзо, между прочим. Дождь внезапно прекратился – точнее, капли повисли в воздухе, словно кто-то приказал им замереть и не падать. И светловолосый шиноби даже знал этого «кого-то». Только один человек мог управлять дождем в этой проклятой стране.

Но Нагато практиковался лишь на отдельном «участке» ливня, подчиняя его своей воле, и то – это выматывало его очень сильно. А тут – весь дождь повиновался его приказу. Ханзо повертел головой по сторонам, ища того, кто так мастерки управляет погодой. Нагато стоял рядом с Конан, разведя руки в стороны, закрывая собой всех оставшихся в живых шиноби-повстанцев, и Ханзо ухмыльнулся, увидев это. Мальчишка мог бы в будущем стать отличным союзником, если бы согласился. Но, судя по его лицу, об этом не могло быть и речи, поэтому...

Ханзо и Нагато ударили одновременно. Капли, приняв горизонтальное положение, превратились в миллиарды ледяных игл, и вонзились во всех вражеских шиноби, как... дождь. Яхико наблюдал за этим со смесью ужаса и восторга, но, услышав пронзительный крик Конан, отвлекся и резко обернулся.

В тот самый миг его сердце разбилось на мелкие осколки, без надежды на исцеление...

Огромный меч Ханзо, преодолев ледяные иглы, вонзился чуть пониже сердца Нагато, распоров кожу, как паутину, и выйдя из спины. Мальчик пошатнулся, в расширившихся глазах вспыхнул Риннеган, а руки сами собой сжали толстенное лезвие, прошившее его насквозь. Каким-то нечеловеческим усилием он выдернул оружие из себя, и направил Риннеган прямо на врага. Ханзо чудом удалось спастись, в отличие от его Нин-животного, которое с оглушительным воем обратилось в пепел у всех на глазах.

Ханзо удалось скрыться вместе с остатками своей армии.

И теперь троица юных шиноби находилась в их скромном убежище. Мальчик и девочка склонились над телом своего друга и не знали, что им делать.

-Вскипяти воды, - попросил Яхико, поднялся на ноги и подошел к выходу из пещеры.

Конан суетилась у него за спиной, укрыв Нагато одеялом. Мальчик по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни, и лишь по хриплому, прерывистому дыханию, можно было определить, что он всё ещё в этом мире.  
Дождь возобновился, как только его повелитель потерял сознание. Яхико смотрел на темно-серое небо – невозможно был поверить, что сейчас раннее утро – солнца в этой стране не видели уже очень давно. Как и луны, и звезд.

Яхико не мог заставить себя обернуться – туда, где в луже крови лежал человек, которого он с первого дня их знакомства считал смыслом своей жизни. Когда он впервые увидел Нагато – мокрого, нервного, испуганного мальчишку, забившегося в дальний уголок разрушенного дома – он сразу понял, что будет защищать его, несмотря ни на что. Он старался не показывать своих чувств – в десять лет он ещё смутно осознавал их, но теперь... Теперь они стали ему ясны, как никогда.

С болезненной остротой он вспомнил вчерашний день...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Завтра будет тяжелая битва... – Яхико уселся у огня, скрестив руки на груди.

Нагато сидел напротив, в своей черной с серебром одежде, поджав колени к груди, обвив их руками, и положив подбородок на кисти. Алые языки пламени танцевали свой бешеный танец в его серо-стальных глазах, черные волосы отливали каким-то призрачным цветом, и Яхико невольно засмотрелся на него.

-Ты боишься? – тихий голос черноволосого шиноби нарушил затянувшееся молчание. Они оба старались говорить как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить Конан.

-Нет, - солгал Яхико, принимая бесстрашный вид. На самом деле он боялся, даже очень, но знал, что если позволит друзьям увидеть это, они потеряют всякую надежду. Он ещё в десять лет решил быть сильным – ради них обоих. Ради их общего будущего.

-А ты? – небрежно спросил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос не выдал волнения.

-Боюсь, - совершенно спокойно признался Нагато. Он был очень замкнутым мальчиком, но если что-то говорил, то говорил искренне. Кажется, он вообще не умел лгать.

Яхико не знал, что ему ответить, но этого и не потребовалось, когда Нагато закончил:

-Боюсь потерять тебя.

Светловолосый шиноби поднял на него изумленный взгляд, и встретился взглядом с этими серыми глазами. Горный голубой хрусталь растворился в сиянии стали.

Он не помнил, как оказался рядом, как коснулся пальцами этой белоснежной кожи, как нежно потянул к его губам. Помнил только тихий вздох Нагато, похожий на всхлип и привкус чего-то соленого на их губах.

Этой ночью они уснули рядом друг с другом, во сне крепко держась за руки...

А наутро началась война...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
«Я обещал, что подарю им будущее... Без боли... Без войн...» мысли терзали разум Яхико, как коршун – тело своей несчастной жертвы. «Я обещал Нагато, что буду его защищать... А вместо этого я теперь стою здесь, рядом с ним, и не могу ничего сделать, чтобы он открыл глаза...»

Он и не заметил, как вышел наружу – под дождь, и побрел, куда глаза глядят. Ноги сами принесли его к утесу. На уступе кто-то сидел – человек в черном, с длинными черными волосами. Яхико остановился, и мужчина обернулся к нему.

-Ужасная война, правда? - спросил он. Мальчик не был удивлен ни вопросом, ни красными глазами незнакомца, в которых сверкали три черные запятые вокруг зрачка. Он был опустошен – войной, ужасом, бесконечными битвами, кровью, страданиями Нагато...

-Его страдания не окончатся, - отозвался незнакомец, прищуренным взглядом алых глаз наблюдая за мальчиком.

-Откуда вы знаете? – это взбесило Яхико, и он стиснул кулаки, сделав угрожающий шаг вперед. То, что мужчина явно превосходил его в силе, мальчика не волновало.

-Такие раны, которые он получил, сразу убивают даже взрослого человека, - пожал плечами незнакомец. – Он промучается ещё пару дней, а потом умрет. Поверь моему опыту, уж я знаю толк в таких делах.

На его красивом лице не дрогнул ни одни мускул, когда он говорил об этом – это действительно было для него привычным делом. Яхико разжал пальцы, плечи его опустились, голова поникла...

-Помогите... – прошептал он. – Умоляю... как угодно... Помогите...

Мужчина несколько минут задумчиво изучал его, а потом спросил:

-Ты хочешь спасти ему жизнь, не так ли?

-Да... – кивнул мальчик.

-И неважно, что для этого тебе придется сделать?

-Да...

-Хорошо.

Яхико потрясенно вскинул голову, и впился в него взглядом голубых глаз.

-Что вы сказали? – не веря своим ушам, переспросил он.

-Я сказал, хорошо. Я могу сказать тебе, как можно его спасти, - ответил мужчина, поднимаясь.

-Как? Прошу вас, скажите мне, как?!

-Чтобы вернуть твоего друга, ты должен подарить ему нечто очень ценное, - незнакомец вплотную приблизился к мальчику, и заглянул прямо в его глаза. Алые зрачки угрожающе сузились. – Твою собственную жизнь.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Конан вытирала марлей холодный пот, выступивший на лбу раненого, а второй рукой утирала свои собственные слезы. Кровотечение не останавливалось, как бы она ни старалась. Девочка сменила на теле друга уже четвертую повязку, но всё было тщетно. После смены третьей повязки он внезапно пришел в себя, медленно приоткрыв слипшиеся веки. Но говорить он не мог, лишь смотрел пустым взглядом в потолок, слушая шум дождя и тихие всхлипывания Конан.

Яхико вошел в пещеру в сопровождении незнакомца в черном, и девочка испуганно сорвалась с места.

-Не бойся, - мальчик успокаивающе положил руку ей на плечо. – Он поможет Нагато.

-Как? – уточнила Конан, настороженно взирая на незнакомца. Тот склонился над раненым, внимательно его разглядывая. Впрочем, одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять, что ребенок на этом свете уже не жилец.

-Нет! – вскрикнула Конан, вцепившись в плечи Яхико. – Прошу, не делай этого! Должен быть другой способ!

-Другого способа нет, - он мягко сжал её запястья, и заглянул в её глаза. – У нас нет времени искать медиков. Нагато может умереть в любой момент, я не могу этого допустить. Я спасу его, даже несмотря на цену, которую мне придется заплатить.

-Но ты ведь отдашь ему свое тело! Тогда ты сам умрешь! – разрыдалась Конан.

-Значит, такова моя судьба, - печально улыбнулся её друг. – Не плачь, Конан. Ты должна жить, и должна помочь Нагато, когда меня не станет. Прошу тебя, обещай мне, что вы будете жить, несмотря ни на что.

-Обещаю... – сквозь непрерывные рыдания выдавила девочка.

-Спасибо, - Яхико поцеловал её в лоб, и отпустил, приблизившись к другу.

-Ты готов? – спросил мужчина.

-Да, - мальчик взял Нагато за руку и коснулся губами его пальцев. Те слабо отреагировали на ласку, и раненый медленно повернул голову в сторону друга. Пересохшие губы ме-едленно приоткрылись, но ни звука с них не слетело – Нагато уже не мог говорить. Яхико склонился над ним и прошептал:

-Пожалуйста, живи. Я дарю тебе свою жизнь. И помни, я всегда буду с тобой... в твоем сердце.

Мужчина в черном сплел пальцы в печать, и начал произносить какие-то непонятные слова. Конан плакала, обхватив себя руками за плечи, ливень продолжал идти, а оба мальчика смотрели в глаза друг друга, до тех пор, пока...

Яркое голубое сияние окутало их обоих, и в тот же миг зрачки в глаза Яхико потухли, вместе с последним словом, сорвавшимся с его губ:

-...люблю...

Тело Нагато вздрогнуло и полностью превратилось в голубой свет, который, извиваясь, начал растворяться в теле Яхико, застывшем в том же положении, в каком он находился в последний раз в своей жизни. Когда свет, похожий на прозрачную воду, полностью слился с ним, Яхико содрогнулся, и рухнул на пол. Всё стихло – свет потух, и незнакомец замолк.

Конан несмело сделала шаг вперед, протянула к мальчику руку, и тотчас напряженное молчание в пещере огласил хриплый крик. Девочка отшатнулась и закрыла руками рот.

Тело светловолосого шиноби словно очнулось после долгой спячки. Руки сжались в кулаки, потом снова разжались, царапая ногтями пол, загоняя мелкие камушки под кожу, тело конвульсивно задергалось, спина выгнулась дугой. Ещё один крик разорвал легкие и перепонки в ушах Конан.

-Что с ним?! – обернулась она к мужчине.

-Реакция отторжения, - хладнокровно пожал плечами тот. – Ничего другого и не ожидалось. Тело пытается вытолкнуть чужеродную душу, а она сама пытается привыкнуть к плоти. Понятное дело, что возник конфликт.

-Помогите же ему! – закричала девочка, в ужасе глядя на страдания друга.

-Я ему уже и так помог, - усмехнулся тот, равнодушно взирая на мучения ребенка. – С этим он должен справиться сам. Тот мальчик понимал, на что его обрекает, как и понимал, что теперь душа привыкнет к новому телу очень нескоро. До тех пор, пока она не привыкнет, он будет чувствовать боль всякий раз, когда будет двигаться. Ему придется свыкнуться с ней, иначе он умрет.

-Яхико просил нас жить... – слезы вновь заструились по щекам девочки. Она утерла их тыльной стороной ладони и решительно взглянула на мужчину. – И мы будем жить! Я обещала ему!

-Что ж, посмотрим, - загадочно улыбнулся тот.

«Яхико» дергался и дрожал, то и дело под сводами пещеры вновь раздавался крик. Он не знал, куда повернуться, бился, словно бабочка, опутанная паутиной. Душа всеми силами пыталась привыкнуть к телу, оно же желало её отторгнуть – выкинуть, выбросить наружу, как обглоданную кость.

На минуту всё прекратилось – мальчик со свистом втянул в себя воздух, и внезапно опять закричал.

-Обратная реакция пошла, - понимающе кивнул мужчина.

Тело и душа словно поменялись ролями. На сей раз она желала вырваться наружу, а оно не пускало её, сжав в стальных тисках, что автоматически делало страдания ещё сильнее. Светлые волосы упали на глаза, разметались по голове, как метелка, но если у прежнего Яхико они были более жесткими и стояли торчком, то новая душа мальчика, чьи волосы раньше были более мягкими и послушными, автоматически применила эти свойства и к волосам данного тела.

Конан ахнула, когда послышался отвратительный чавкающий звук.

-Это неизбежный побочный эффект, - безжалостно отрезал мужчина.

Поры в некоторых местах на лице – с обеих сторон носа – и в ямочке на подбородке, просто-напросто лопнули, являя собой кровавые дырки, размером чуть больше отпечатка мизинца. Далее такие же дырки появились на ушных раковинах, следом – на грудной клетке, чуть пониже шеи, каскадом окружив ключицы. Затем ещё несколько дырок возникло на запястьях обеих рук, и побочные эффекты на этом прекратились. Но конвульсии и муки продолжились.

Крики сменились хриплыми стонами непонятной тональности – голос тоже менялся, как и всё остальное. В итоге, благодаря смешению голосов Яхико и Нагато, получился новый голос, которым теперь вынужден будет говорить данный владелец «модифицированного» тела.

С жалобно-болезненным всхлипом мальчик обмяк, сжавшись в комок. Боль пульсировала во всем его теле, голова раскалывалась так, словно на неё слон наступил. Уши воспринимали звуки на повышенной чувствительности – малейший шорох отдавался громовым раскатом в них, поэтому шум дождя снаружи не способствовал улучшения самочувствия мальчика.

Конан, осмелев, приблизилась к нему, и набросила на него теплое одеяло.

-Seirei no Jutsu, - прошептал мужчина, и мальчик обмяк окончательно.

-Что вы с ним сделали? – в негодовании обернулась к нему Конан.

-Усыпил, - отозвался тот. – Кстати, зови меня Мадара.

Девочка кивнула, скомкала ещё одно одеяло, и подложила его под голову мальчика. Его дыхание во сне было тихим и неровным, он то и дело вздрагивал, как от боли – вполне возможно, что эту самую боль он как раз и ощущал.

-Завтра он проснется, - сказал Мадара. – Ты тоже ложись, с утра вас ждут трудности. В первую очередь нужно будет объяснить ему, что с ним случилось, и что теперь он собой представляет.

-Как же... – Конан осторожно коснулась его мягких волос. – Как же мне теперь его называть?

-Оба имени, что принадлежали им обоим, ему уже не принадлежат, - загадочно ответил Мадара. – Родился новый человек, и вместе с ним родится новое имя. Ложись спать, девочка. Завтра у вас начнется новая жизнь.

Конан легла рядом с «Яхико», закрыла глаза, и мгновенно провалилась в сон.

-Но кто сказал, что она будет прекрасной? – усмехнулся Мадара, а алый Шаринган в его глазах вспыхнул зловещим светом.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Ему снился Яхико...

...и дождь...

Бесконечный ледяной дождь.

Ему снились серые небеса...

...и люди, давно забывшие, что такое солнце...

Ему снился человек...

...он стоял на вершине уродливого здания, и смотрел вверх – на серое небо.

Ему снилось имя...

...и оно было...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Сознание возвращалось к нему медленно, а вместе с ним возвращалась пустота. Он чувствовал её везде: в своей голове, где не было ни единой мысли; в своем сердце, которое, кажется, вообще остановилось; в своих глазах, которые, как он думал, ослепли; везде... пустота.

-Проснулся, - послышался голос над ним.

Глаза, оказывается, могли видеть, но это было... как-то непривычно, что ли.

Перед ним стоял мужчина в черном, с длинными черными волосами и алыми глазами. Странно... мальчик знал, что они знакомы, но при этом впервые видел этого человека.

-Поднимайся, - незнакомец протянул ему руку.

Мальчик протянул свою – точнее, попробовал протянуть. Движение принесло боль, и ему захотелось вскрикнуть. Не сделал он этого по одной причине - он не знал, как. Мадара ухватил его за запястье и поднял на ноги, а когда отпустил – мальчик рухнул обратно.

-Тебе надо к этому привыкнуть, - усмехнулся Учиха.

Конан, которая проснулась часом раньше, тотчас кинулась другу на помощь.

-Яхи... – она запнулась, потом попробовала ещё раз. – На... – опять запнулась. Ни одно из имен ему не подходило. Это был Нагато – но уже не тот, которого она знала. Это было тело Яхико – но не такое, какое она привыкла видеть за три года их знакомства.

Это был кто-то совершенно другой. Незнакомый. Слабый. Беспомощный. Несчастный.

И это были... они оба.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Последующие дни были похожи на плохой сон. Мальчик всё-таки сумел подняться, и даже сделать пару нетвердых шагов, прежде чем упасть прямо в объятия Мадары. Он был похож на ребенка с взрослой внешностью – беспомощный и хрупкий. Сердце Конан болело от жалости к нему, и разрывалось между двумя решениями: рассказать ему всё, или же нет.

Иного выбора, спустя два дня, не осталось, и девочка, присев рядом с ним, рассказала ему обо всем, начиная с его ранения, и заканчивая пробуждением в теле Яхико. Она ожидала реакции, но её не последовало – никакой. Вообще.

Молчание. Прострация. Отрешенность. 

Он воспринял свое перерождение и смерть своего любимого (Конан поняла это ещё год назад, внимательно понаблюдав за поведением мальчиков) именно так – спокойно, равнодушно.

Он ничего ей не сказал, Мадаре тоже, но видимо дело было в том, что говорить он всё ещё не мог. Нет, голос у него был, он не потерял способность говорить, но создавалось впечатление, что он забыл и буквы, и слова.

Конан не давила на него, понимая, что шок пройдет ещё не скоро, а боль при каждом движении и вовсе не пройдет, как сказал Мадара. Но всё же она ожидала хоть какой-то реакции на свой рассказ, а в итоге получила лишь холодную стену.

Глаза мальчика не были ни голубыми, ни серыми. Теперь в них непрерывно сиял Риннеган – жуткие круги темно-серебристого цвета, заполнившие собой всё глазное яблоко. Дырки на лице, шее, ушах и руках уже не кровоточили, но выглядели отвратительно. Мадара обещал заняться ими, как только мальчик потихоньку придет в себя.

Вечер нового дня они провели всё в той же пещере – Мадара запретил Конан выходить, приказав ей сидеть с «новой личностью», и, по мере возможности, не дать ему наделать глупостей в таком нестабильном состоянии.

Мужчина зажег огонь в пещере – точно также, как это делал Яхико, применив Катон но Дзютсу. Конан внимательно наблюдала за этой процедурой, не решаясь, да и пока не желая спрашивать, откуда он знает эту технику, известную лишь (как ей тогда оказалось) Джирайе-сенсею. Только этот Катон был во много раз мощнее, и беспрекословно подчинялся мужчине. Забавно – огонь и подчинение. Но это было именно так – уверенность в этом Конан ощутила сразу же, когда увидела применение этой техники.

-Эй, ты кушать вообще собираешься или как? – вырвал её из размышлений голос Мадары. Девочка подняла голову и увидела, что он бросил ей какой-то сверток из темной кожи, туго обмотанный маленькой веревкой. – Тогда займись делом и приготовь еду.

Конан размотала веревку, и сверток раскрылся, явив ей несколько вполне съедобных на вид рыбешек. Она тотчас кинулась к своей сумке, порылась там и принялась очищать рыбу одной из своих метательных звездочек. Мадара понаблюдал за ней некоторое время, усмехнулся и только потом соизволил обратить внимание на ещё одного человека, находящегося в этой пещере. Правда, человеком это пока назвать было нельзя – оболочка, да и только. Создавалось впечатление, что душа отсутствовала, но мужчина прекрасно знал, что это не так.

Душа ещё о-очень долго не покинет это тело, уж в этом он был уверен на 200%.

Когда запах жареной рыбы аппетитно разнесся по пещере, Мадара понял, что можно сделать небольшой эксперимент. Завернув одну поджаренную рыбку в кусочек кожи, он швырнул это дело на колени мальчика, сидящего у стены. Попал достаточно метко: сверток плюхнулся прямо в чуть приоткрытые ладони неподвижного ребенка. Тому понадобилось секунд тридцать, чтобы медленно опустить голову, посмотреть на неожиданный «подарок», а потом поднять глаза на Мадару.

-Ну, чего уставился? – с веселым смешком осведомился мужчина. – Есть будешь, или как?

Конан, закусив губу, наблюдала за ними, борясь с желанием прервать Мадару, или подождать, чем весь этот монолог одного актера закончится.

-Чего молчишь? – продолжал веселиться вовсю их внезапный знакомый. – Тоже мне шиноби, двух слов связать не можешь. Вначале мне было интересно, что из тебя вырастет, а теперь уже вижу: ничего. Да ничегошеньки не будет, потому что ты – брак. Испорченный продукт. До тебя я на таких насмотрелся будь здоров! Уйду от вас завтра же. Банально звучит, да? А вот я на полном серьезе. Здесь мне делать больше нечего. Насмотрелся, спасибо. Зрелище было впечатляющим, но скучным. Разнообразия не хватает, уж простите, детки.

-Перестаньте... – шепотом взмолилась Конан, кусая губы, и изо всех сил стараясь не заплакать. Самоконтроль у неё хромал, поэтому по лицу покатились предательские слезы.

-Великолепная парочка, - рассмеялся мужчина, но в его глазах не было ни капли веселья. – Плакса и тугодум!

-Прекратите! – Конан зажала уши руками. – Не смейте нас оскорблять! Вы не имеете права!

-Я имею право, - перебил её Мадара. – Если бы не я, вы оба уже были бы мертвы. И ваш дружок не смог бы отдать свое тело своему другу, и вскоре тоже бы коньки откинул! Потому что это война, и детям на ней не место. Но так как вы возомнили себя героями, то и получили за это соответствующее наказание.

Он небрежно тряхнул головой, и отвернулся. Конан плакала, сжавшись в комок, сидя на коленях и сгорбившись, как ветхая старушка. Её плечи то и дело вздрагивали, с губ срывались истерические всхлипы, но мужчине её было совсем не жаль. Он уже давно забыл, что такое жалость, сожаление, боль, любовь... И сейчас ему было всё равно.

Конан внезапно вздрогнула и широко распахнула глаза, когда чьи-то холодные пальцы коснулись её плеч. Она чуть повернула голову и обомлела – «Яхико» неуклюже обнял её, и легонько погладил ладонями её спину, словно успокаивая. Его лицо и выражение жутких глаз оставались бесстрастными, но девочка каким-то образом догадалась, что он пытается её утешить – и пусть получалось у него плохо, но он старался это сделать.

А ещё он сумел встать и сделать пару шагов, чтобы приблизиться к ней. А это значило...

-Прости, прости меня, - Конан крепко обняла его, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб его шеи. Она отчаянно кусала губы, стараясь вновь не разрыдаться. – Я больше не буду плакать, обещаю. Больше никогда!

Конечно, он ей не ответил, но она знала, что он слышит её и понимает – и это было самым главным.

Что-то тяжелое и теплое плюхнулось на них сверху – это оказалось теплое одеяло, которое швырнул на них Мадара.

-Спите, давайте, - бросил он, отвернувшись к входу в пещеру. – Я покараулю сегодня ночью, но с завтрашнего дня дежурить вы будете поочереди.

Возражений не возникло, и спустя минуты три дети уже спали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу под теплым одеялом. Мадара подошел ближе, присел у шершавой стены, и пристально вгляделся в лицо мальчика.

-Есть у меня, пожалуй, для тебя подарок, - улыбнулся он одними губами.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Тренировки?! – ахнула Конан, выронив из рук свою сумку. – Вы это серьезно?!

-А разве похоже, что я шучу? – изогнул бровь мужчина. – Ты услышала именно то, что должна была услышать. С завтрашнего дня я планирую заняться вашим обучением. Навыки шиноби у вас уже неплохие, но это пока недотягивает даже до Чунина. За месяц я сделаю из вас настоящих Джоунинов, а о дальнейшем вашем развитии поговорим тогда, когда вы справитесь с этим.

-Но... – Конан с тревогой покосилась на мальчика, который в этот момент как раз поднимался на ноги. Светлые волосы упали ему на глаза, скрыв страшный Риннеган, а голову он опустил так, что дырки на его лице не были видны. Сейчас он походил на обычного ребенка, но и Конан и Мадара знали, что это не так. И так больше никогда не будет.

-Скажу тебе так, - Мадара привлек к себе внимание девочки. – У меня на него, - он кивнул в сторону «калеки», - большие планы. Если постараешься, я и для тебя в них место отведу. Ждать я не намерен, потому что и так ждал о-очень долго. А теперь я не собираюсь упускать такой шанс.

-Зачем он вам понадобился? – нахмурилась Конан.

-Если всё получится, он станет будущим этого места, - туманно ответил мужчина, и нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой. – Обедать будете потом. Через полчаса жду вас на улице, благо дождь пока кончился. И даже если он внезапно пойдет – он загадочно улыбнулся, - это будет только кстати.

Не дожидаясь возражений девочки, он покинул их пещеру.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Их первое же занятие обернулось полным провалом. «Яхико» не смог устоять на ногах дольше получаса, а Конан, бросившись ему на помощь, напрочь забыла о собственной концентрации. Мадара ничего не сказал, но остался недоволен.

Тогда он решил сменить тактику.

В первую очередь ему предстояло, в буквальном смысле, поставить мальчика на ноги, чтобы тот смог нормально тренироваться под его руководством. Это оказалось не так уж и сложно – у ребенка появилась (а возможно, и всегда была – у них обоих) железная выдержка.

Слова Учихи оправдались – его новому ученику было больно, как двигаться, так и шевелиться вообще. Движения его всё ещё были деревянными, как у робота, но упорные труды Мадары не проходили даром. Через неделю мальчик уже мог нормально ходить, и не падал через каждые полчаса на землю.

Он по-прежнему не разговаривал, но все уроки и навыки схватывал на лету. Чакра концентрировалась в его теле очень быстро, и правильно направлять её он тоже умел. Конан рассказала Мадаре, что до этого их троих учил Саннин из Конохи – Джирайя, и Учиха с усмешкой кивнул головой, ничего не сказав.

Конан умела только метать сюрикены, но и в этом её умении тоже был несомненный плюс – расстояние, на которое она умела их метать, просто поражало, а её зоркому глазу позавидовали бы даже самые опытные следопыты.

-Так, с полным контролем чакры и её концентрацией мы, пожалуй, закончили, - подвел итог Мадара. – Пора переходить к ниндзютсу, но с тобой, кажется, будут небольшие проблемы, - он многозначительно уставился на светловолосого мальчика.

«Он же всё ещё не может говорить...» - печально подумала Конан.

Тот поднял на мужчину тусклый Риннеган, и вполне человеческим голосом ответил:

-Никаких проблем...

Конан ошарашено уставилась на него, округлив глаза до предела, а Учиха лишь слегка приподнял бровь.

-Так вот как, значит? – усмехнулся он. – Всё это время ты мог говорить, но не хотел? Или ждал подходящего момента?

-Мне было больно, - совершенно спокойно признался мальчик. – И я не совсем понимал, какой голос у меня теперь.

Голос его действительно изменился – отдаленно напоминал голос Нагато, и одновременно что-то присутствовало у него от голоса Яхико. Конан отметила это про себя и внутренне содрогнулась, вспомнив их «обмен».

-Ладно, - тем временем продолжал Мадара. – Расскажите-ка мне, чему вас там научил Саннин Джирайя.

Конан встрепенулась, уловив, что объяснять придется именно ей. Силясь вспомнить подробности, девочка описала «сенсею» их обучение у Саннина.

-Катон и Суйтон, - задумчиво повторил тот. Постукивая указательным пальцем по подбородку. – Хорошо, но этого мало. Сейчас нам предстоит определить, сколько элементов ты теперь можешь контролировать.

Конан возмущенно покосилась на мужчину, но тот не обратил на неё ни малейшего внимания. Его Шаринган тщательно изучал стоящего перед ним мальчика.

«Интересно... Очень интересно, - размышлял Мадара, - Как раз то, что мне было нужно. Да, это имя ему прекрасно подойдет».

-По окончании тренировок я устрою вам экзамен, - вслух объявил он. – Говорю это сейчас для того, чтобы вы в будущем были готовы. Экзамен не из легких, поблажек я делать не буду, так что тренируйтесь усердно, чтобы ваши успехи мне понравились. Неудач я не приемлю.

-А для тебя у меня будет особый подарок, - он протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев светлых волос мальчика. – Посмотрим, сумеешь ли ты его заслужить. А теперь покажи мне всё, чему ты научился у Саннина.

Стальной Риннеган отрешенно, и при этом задумчиво глядел в алый Шаринган. Мадара за всю свою долгую жизнь успел выучить и скопировать очень много разных техник, исключая, естественно, кекке генкай. Риннеган относился в категорию последних, являясь одновременно самым мощным и могущественным додзютсу в мире шиноби. Однако, Шаринган – модифицированный «перерожденный» Бьякуган, никто не списывал со счетов. В запасе у этой техники было много сюрпризов, и Учиха при желании мог посоперничать с силой глаз этого ребенка.

«Нет. Рано. Ещё слишком рано. Но я умею ждать. Ты станешь превосходным оружием в моих руках. Хотя, конечно, не стоит забывать и о твоем собственном мнении. В своем прошлом теле ты был опасен. Сейчас ты опаснее вдвойне, но ничего. Я умею укрощать диких зверей, мой мальчик». 

-Как скажете, - наконец, вымолвил мальчик, совсем чуть-чуть прищурив глаза, - сенсей.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Дождь льет, как из ведра.

Его нельзя толком увидеть.

Жуткий мрачный город, где почти нет улиц – все они затоплены водой, потому что стоки почти полностью отсутствуют. Вода кое-где достает до щиколоток, кое-где просто блестящим тонким «слоем» покрывает землю.

Людей здесь нет.

Есть только бесформенные серые тени, так плотно закутавшиеся в свои холщовые плащи, что в них почти нельзя узнать человека.

А дождь льет.

Ему всё равно.

В этом городе почти никто друг с другом не разговаривает.

Не из-за страха.

Просто в разговорах нет смысла.

Всё и так ясно.

Страна под пятой узурпатора.

Нищие забились в щели между зданиями и смотрят на прохожих своими голодными печальными глазами. Но лучше не встречаться с ними взглядом. Потому что тогда становится страшно.

Страшно, что на их месте может оказаться любой.

Жизни в городе нет.

Есть мертвая монотонность.

Обыденность.

Ничего не изменится.

Ни сегодня.

Ни завтра.

А дождь льет.

Ему всё равно...

Малыш стоит посреди улицы и плачет.

Единственное живое пятнышко в этом мертвом месте.

Его игрушка – любимый плюшевый мишка, порванный во многих местах, потертый, но всё равно горячо любимый, упал в лужу – небольшое озерцо посреди мрачной улицы.

Родители успели уйти вперед. Теперь они оборачиваются, и просто смотрят. Они устали – долгое петляние в бесконечных лабиринтах города утомило их. Они голодны – со вчерашнего дня во рту маковой росинки не было. Они хотят домой, а ребенок хочет своего мишку.

Он горько плачет, размазывая грязными кулачками слезы по грязным щечкам.

Слезы и дождь.

Где слезы, а где дождь?

Всё смешано в этом месте.

Не видно твоих слез – их смывает дождь...

Прохожие идут мимо, даже не оборачиваются, не обращают на ребенка внимания.

А он плачет. Горько-горько.

Хлюпанье.

Привычный звук, но...

Бледные руки поднимают мокрую, грязную игрушку.

Ребенок всхлипывает, и смотрит. Смотрит на своего мишку, которого ему протягивает человек в черном плаще. Он намного выше ростом – ребенок едва достает ему до талии, но, несмотря на это, он всё ещё юн.  
Малыш шмыгает носиком, и подбегает к нему, протягивая ручки к мишке.

Холодный промозглый ветер дует на них, отбрасывая капюшон.

Малыш вскрикивает испуганно, отступает на шаг и убегает.

Мишка падает в грязь.

Мальчик присаживается на одно колено и смотрит.

В луже лежит игрушка, которую бросил хозяин, испугавшись того, кто хотел её ему вернуть.

Он не знает, бояться ли ему самого себя...

Он смотрит.

На мишку.

На лицо без единой кровинки, с уродливыми почерневшими дырками вокруг носа и на подбородке.

А дождь идет.

И им обоим всё равно.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Лежать, сидеть, стоять и двигаться...

Больно, больно, больно, больно...

Конан вошла в его комнату без стука. Она знает, что он не рассердится на неё за это, ведь он уже давно не испытывает каких-либо эмоций.

-Я принесла поесть, - сказала она, поставив поднос – грубую деревянную дощечку – на пол возле кровати.

Он скосил на неё глаза.

«Уже прогресс», - мысленно вздохнула девушка.

-Мадара сказал, что вернется только к вечеру, так что еду на ужин будем искать сами, - добавила она, небрежным взмахом указательного пальца отбрасывая с лица сильно отросшую прядь челки.

Всего пару недель назад ей исполнилось шестнадцать лет. Насколько она поняла, ему тоже – Конан не знала, когда его день рождения, а он не удосужился ей об этом рассказать.

Тишина была ей ответом.

Конан чуть нахмурилась, подошла к постели и внимательно посмотрела на него сверху вниз.

-Пэйн, ты вообще меня слышишь, или как? – достаточно громко вопросила она, на случай если он вдруг заснул. Хотя, разве можно спать с открытыми глазами? Конан не знала, но его глаза были открыты.

Теперь он смотрел на неё.

-Твои предложения? – холодно ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

Холод. С момента его «перерождения» он всегда так разговаривал.

-Я буду готовить, - с нажимом заявила девушка, хмурясь ещё больше. – Еду придется искать тебе. Или ты против?

-Прямо сейчас? – уточнил юноша.

-Как хочешь.

-Хорошо, - он легким движением поднялся с постели, и, даже не взглянув на завтрак, направился к двери.

Конан следила за его движениями, чуть прикусив губу. Она прекрасно знала о том, как больно ему хотя бы пальцем шевелить. Мадара просветил её по этому поводу ещё в самом начале «перерождения». Собственно, именно по этой причине он и подарил мальчику это имя – Пэйн.

Мадара сказал, что оно означает «боль», но с какого это языка они не знали, а Учиха решил не уточнять.

Боль. Да, это имя хорошо подходило юноше.

Он чувствовал боль. Он причинял её другим.

Ни один шиноби Ханзо не выжил после встречи с ним. Конан составляла ему «компанию» в бою, а Мадара чаще всего предпочитал быть сторонним наблюдателем. Обычно Пэйн использовал дождь для уничтожения своих врагов, что не могло не пугать Конан каждый раз, когда она видела эту кошмарную технику.

Помимо всего прочего, юноша умел управлять всеми шестью стихиями чакры, что до него не удавалось ещё никому.

Они уже месяц жили в этом мрачном городе. Мадара запретил Пэйну выходить на улицу чаще одного раза в неделю, но даже и не подумал объяснить причины запрета. Как ни странно, юноша не возражал. Недавний инцидент с малышом чуть не стоил Конан нервного срыва, так как она боялась, что парень с весьма странной и пугающей внешностью может привлечь нежелательное внимание.

Опасалась она зря. Никто ничего не заметил, а если и заметил, то виду не подал.

Внезапно девушка вспомнила про Мадару и не смогла удержаться от зубовного скрежета. Несмотря на то, что этот мужчина фактически спас их и взял под свою опеку, он всё ещё ей не нравился. Было в нем что-то такое... отталкивающее, пугающее. И это чувство многократно усиливало неприязнь девушки. Однако ей удавалось тщательно это скрывать, а даже если Учиха каким-то образом и заметил её враждебность, то предпочел сделать вид, что ни о чем не догадывается.

«Возможно, - горько подумала Конан, - я всё ещё верю, что он мог спасти Нагато сам. И Яхико бы не умер...»

Девочка села на постель, и посмотрела на нетронутую еду у стены.

Она вспомнила...

-Эй, Нагато! Конан! – звонкий голос заставил мальчика и девочку, тесно жавшихся друг другу в сырой пещере, подпрыгнуть.

-Яхико? – неуверенно позвал Нагато.

В пещеру ворвался сияющий Яхико, прижимая к груди маленький, но, судя по виду, битком набитый съестным мешок. Мальчик плюхнулся прямо на землю рядом с друзьями, развязал узелки на мешке и стал энергично в нем копаться.

-Вот, сегодня у нас праздник! – громогласно объявил он спустя пару минут, протягивая девочке и мальчику по два больших куска хлеба. Убедившись, что они их взяли (хотя хотелось выхватить и тотчас вгрызться зубами в желанную пищу – они не ели уже три дня!), Яхико, заговорщески улыбаясь, (словно фокусник, достающий из собственного цилиндра белого кролика) продемонстрировал им внушительный кусок аппетитно пахнущего мяса.

-Где ты это раздобыл?! – восхищенно воскликнула Конан, запихивая свою порцию мяса в рот.

-Да так, нашел случайно, - небрежно пожал плечами Яхико, продолжая улыбаться. – Мимо меня проехали несколько телег, видимо, очередные беженцы. Ну, один из мешков и свалился на землю, а я успел подхватить.

Конан и Нагато понимающе кивнули. Они оба знали, что мешок не упал – Яхико украл его, чтобы они не умерли с голоду. Это была война, и за собственное выживание нужно было бороться любыми способами, даже если тебя самого от них тошнило. 

-А ты? – спросил Нагато, откусывая кусок хлеба. – Ты разве не будешь есть?

-Я уже поел! – беззаботно отмахнулся Яхико. – И, между прочим, отхватил себе самый большой кусок! Так, кушайте, давайте! 

Дальше царило молчание, нарушаемое только звуками поглощения пищи.

Когда они легли спать, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, Конан услышала, как урчит от голода желудок Яхико. Она едва не разревелась, но, увидев, что друзья заснули, тоже попыталась погрузиться в объятия спасительного сна.

-Воспоминания хороши только тогда, когда жизнь не обременена заботами, - от этого насмешливого голоса девушка подскочила, как ужаленная. Резко обернувшись, она негодующе уставилась на Учиху Мадару.

Он был одет в серый плащ – точь-в-точь такой же, какой носили горожане. Он ему не шел, но идеально помогал затеряться в толпе.

Мадара откинул капюшон, потянул за завязки и плащ грудой серого тряпья упал на пол. Под ним тотчас начала образовываться маленькая лужица, и Конан поморщилась, увидев это. Не то чтобы она была чистюлей, но хотя бы элементарный порядок в их временном доме поддерживать, по её мнению, всё же стоило.

-Где Пэйн? – спросил Учиха, отбрасывая назад свои роскошные черные волосы, связанные в хвост. Густая отросшая челка закрывала пол лица, а единственный открытый глаз с сияющим внутри Шаринганом взирал на мир с каким-то непонятным Конан снисхождением и величием, как ни странно.

Казалось, что носитель Шарингана по меньшей мере бог, временно сошедший на землю, чтобы воочию убедиться в ничтожности простых смертных.

-Я отправила его за провизией, - передернула плечами Конан.

-О, и он так легко согласился? – иронично уточнил Мадара.

-А у него был выбор? – хмуро парировала Конан.

-Ты так часто отвечаешь мне вопросом на вопрос, – очаровательно улыбнулся Учиха. – Я ведь тебе совсем не нравлюсь, да, Конан?

Девушка предпочла проигнорировать его вопрос.

-Я знаю, что не нравлюсь, - равнодушно пожал плечами мужчина, уже не улыбаясь. – И ему тоже. Но пока я вам нужен, вы вынуждены будете мириться с моим присутствием рядом. Разумеется, это касается и меня...

-Что ты имеешь в виду? – покосилась на него девушка.

-Вам не приходило в голову, что я мирюсь с нашим сосуществованием... – он выдержал эффектную пазу, – пока вы нужны мне. 

-Я догадывалась об этом, - махнула на него рукой Конан. – Только пока мне не ясна причина.

-Что ж тут неясного? – уточнил Мадара.

-Всё! – неожиданно резко отозвалась девушка, вскакивая с постели. – Зачем мы тебе понадобились?! Почему ты помог нам?! Почему взялся нас учить?! Почему ты никогда не договариваешь всего?! Почему?!? Ты ведь и сам мог спасти Нагато! Тогда почему ты позволил Яхико умереть?!? Если тебе что-то от нас нужно, почему ты не мог использовать нас троих?! Почему он умер?! Почему?!?

Она изо всей силы пнула ногой поднос с едой, так и лежащий на полу возле постели. Грубая глиняная тарелка с оглушительным звоном разбилась, пища разметалась по грязному полу. Конан резко обернулась к Мадаре и застыла.

Учиха понял, что смотрит она не на него.

-А... – начала девушка.

-Пэйн, - Мадара обернулся к своему ученику, - останови дождь. Мне надоело его слушать.

С этими словами мужчина покинул комнату, захлопнув за собой дверь.

-Почему ты так ему доверяешь? – шепотом спросила Конан у юноши.

-Если Яхико ему поверил, верю и я, - равнодушно пожал плечами тот, проходя мимо неё и саживаясь на свою постель. – И... – он умолк на минуту.

-Что?

-Если он пытался спасти Нагато, я тоже ему верю, - тихо закончил юноша.

В комнате повисла тишина. Потом её нарушил нервный голос девушки:

-О чем ты говоришь? Нагато – это ты...

Он поднял на неё стальной Риннеган, и она ощутила, как липкий страх окутал её, подобно савану. В его глазах не было ничего человеческого – это были глаза монстра.

-Нагато мертв, - холодно сказал он, при этом его голос как-то странно отдавался эхом в комнате.

Конан приложила ладонь ко рту, глядя на него круглыми от ужаса глазами.

Это действительно был не...

-Я Пэйн, - последнее, что она услышала, прежде чем стремглав ринуться прочь из комнаты.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Спустя две недели Мадара огорошил их известием. В то утро они втроем собрались в комнате учителя. Мужчина сидел на краю своей постели, забросив ногу на ногу, сцепив пальцы в замок и положив их на колено.

\- Значит так, хватит уже вам двоим бездельничать, - тоном человека, у которого на шее сидят, по меньшей мере, десять голодных ртов, объявила эта невозможна (по мнению Конан) личность. – Будете работать.

\- Интересно, где? – фыркнула девушка.

\- Не где, а кем, - поправил её учитель. В последние дни улыбался он всё реже и реже, часто молчал и вообще, был холоден, как непрекращающийся дождь за окном.

\- Прости, не совсем улавливаю разницу, - скрестила руки на груди девушка.

\- Объясняю, - передернул плечами Мадара.

Пэйн внимательно на него посмотрел, но ничего не сказал. Юноша был уверен, что после слова «объясняю» с языка Мадары вот-вот готовы были сорваться слова «для особо одаренных», но он сдержал себя. Хотя раньше мужчина всё говорил прямо – так сказать, в лоб. Что же изменилось? Юноша решил не забивать себе голову размышления на данную тему. Она и так была забита, скорее всего, гвоздями, потому что болела эти две недели так, словно ему её давно отрезали, и заменили не очень качественной иллюзией, которая его самого заставила поверить в то, что голова всё ещё у него на плечах.

\- Ханзо, похоже, решил, что может позволить себе творить всё, что угодно, поэтому через два дня в гости к его «светлой персоне» пожалует клан Фума, - объяснил Мадара.

\- Клан Фума? – Конан озадаченно уставилась на него. – Что ещё за клан такой?

\- Имей терпение, девочка, - отмахнулся от неё мужчина. – Дослушай до конца, а уж потом задавай вопросы, если у тебя таковые, конечно, найдутся.

Конан обиженно надулась, всем своим видом показывая, что даже если у неё и возникнут вопросы, то к нему она принципиально за ответами не обратится. Выбор у неё был невелик, так что в роли потенциального «справочника», по всей видимости, должен был вскоре выступить Пэйн. По холодной отстраненности на лице молодого человека было понятно, что ни на какие вопросы он впоследствии отвечать не собирается.

\- Клан Фума с момента своего существования славился своими сильными шиноби. Каждый из них профессиональный ниндзя, готовый вступить в АНБУ, стать Нин-хантером и получить ранг не ниже Джоунина. Чаще всего лорды-феодалы нанимают их для защиты своей светлой персоны во время каких-нибудь поездок. Иногда Фума становятся телохранителями, которые везде и всегда неотступно следуют за хозяином. Мы, видимо, столкнулись с последним вариантом, или, если быть точным, с его планированием. Ханзо, естественно, боится за свою жизнь, и он решил нанять клан Фума в качестве своих потенциальных защитников.

\- Это всё, конечно, хорошо, - воспользовавшись паузой, вставила Конан. – Но я никак не пойму, мы-то тут причем?

\- Мы с вами замахнемся на крупную рыбку, а заодно и проверим вас в настоящем деле, - спокойно объяснил ей Мадара.

До Конан медленно, но всё же дошло.

\- Ты хочешь совершить покушение на Ханзо?! – вытаращилась она. – Используя при этом нас?! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что его будет защищать клан Фума, по твоим же словам, они одни из сильнейших шиноби-телохранителей в нашем мире! Решил по-быстрому от нас избавиться?!

\- Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что если бы я хотел от вас избавиться, то вы уже давно были бы мертвы, - Учиха внимательно посмотрел на неё своими алыми глазами.

Девушке стало не по себе, и она поежилась. Тогда она решила сменить тактику и обернулась к Пэйну:

\- А ты? Почему ты-то молчишь? Или ты позволишь ему распоряжаться нашими жизнями, как он пожелает?!

\- Не знаю, заметила ли ты, - судя по голосу Мадары, он очень сомневался в умственных способностях Конан, - но я уже распоряжаюсь вашими жизнями. Понятно? Вы Тенгу знает сколько лет сидели у меня на шее, слабые и беспомощные, и умоляли меня научить вас выжить.

\- Ничего такого мы не... – девушка хотела уже возмутиться, но блеск Шарингана заставил её умолкнуть.

\- Вы, конечно же, не говорили этого вслух, но это не значит, что я вас не слышал, - невозмутимо продолжал мужчина. – Вы сами выбрали свою судьбу. А теперь вы будете делать то, что прикажу вам я, иначе умрете. Нет, я вас не убью, но сама жизнь очень сильно постарается сделать это за меня. А я не пошевелю и пальцем, чтобы вам помочь.

\- Будь ты проклят, - едва слышно выдохнула Конан.

\- Ты немного опоздала, - Учиха позволил себе легкую улыбку. – Но всё равно спасибо.

Он поднялся с постели и в два шага достиг двери.

\- Через два дня мы отправляемся во владения Ханзо, - не оборачиваясь, добавил он. – Будьте готовы, выступаем рано утром.

Не дожидаясь ответов или возражений, которых, как он знал, всё равно не последует, мужчина вышел из комнаты, практически беззвучно прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- И мы туда пойдем? Будем покорно слушаться его? – девушка оглянулась на юношу.

\- Ты слышала его, - пожал плечами тот, что причинило немалую боль, но он уже к ней привык. – Выбора у нас нет, так что будем делать так, как он скажет.

\- Выбор есть! – воскликнула Конан. – И этот выбор – ты! У тебя есть Риннеган – самое сильное додзютсу в нашем мире! Ты сможешь его победить, и тогда мы будем свободны! Я больше не хочу быть покорной куклой, слушающей и исполняющей всё, что скажет мне Мадара! Я хочу свободы!

\- Чего же ты тогда ждешь? – Пэйн взглянул на неё, и она невольно отшатнулась, опять увидев этот страшный Риннеган. – Иди и возьми её, свою свободу.

\- Ты не хочешь мне помочь, - отвернулась девушка, сжав кулаки так, что отросшие ноготки вонзились в кожу. – Конечно, тебя и такое положение вещей устраивает. Тебя учит сильный шиноби, у тебя есть сила, которую ты не хочешь расходовать по пустякам, как тебе кажется. Отлично! Чудесно!

\- А ещё у меня есть тело, которое я ношу, как неудобную одежду, - вдруг добавил юноша, совершенно изумив Конан. Она за три года ни разу не слышала, чтобы он упомянул о своем «переселении». – Если ты так хочешь свободы, тогда возьми её, - повторил он. – Тебе-то что мешает?

Он встал и вышел из комнаты, так как знал, что ответа на свои слова не услышит.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
\- И нам обязательно ЭТО надевать? – Конан просто не могла не возмутиться.

Мадара обернулся к ней – высокий ворот его длинного черного плаща был немного расстегнут. Он дал своим ученикам такие же плащи, и девушка тотчас же заявила, что похожа в нем на смерть.

\- А ты не думала, что под покровом ночи в этом мы будем незаметнее? – приподнял бровь мужчина.

Конан фыркнула и начала покорно облачаться в плащ.

Они достигли резиденции Ханзо достаточно быстро. Сгущались сумерки. Особняк Ханзо и прилегающая к нему территория поражали своим размахом и великолепием. Всюду сновали бдительные стражи, сотни слуг спешили куда-то с поручениями. Жизнь текла так размеренно, словно не в Амэгакуре сейчас голодали и умирали люди.

Вспомнив об этом, Конан сжала кулаки, решительно застегнула плащ и обернулась к напарникам:

\- Я готова.

Они бесшумными тенями заскользили к цели – к величественному особняку их главного врага. У самой крыши они разделились и затаились в тени, наблюдая. Конан оказалась прямо рядом с Мадарой, что её не особо радовало, но переместиться куда-нибудь в другое место не было возможности, да и её могли заметить, так что приходилось сидеть и покорно терпеть рядом его присутствие.

К стражам приблизились несколько шиноби в обтягивающих костюмах, обвешанные почти устрашающим количеством свитков и кунаев. Отчего-то у Конан не возникло сомнений в том, что перед ней представители того самого клана Фума.

Один из них что-то сказал остальным, те согласно кивнули и в мгновение ока исчезли, чтобы тотчас возникнуть на крыше, всего в паре шагов от Конан и Мадары. Учиха сложил пальцы в печать, и прошептал что-то одними губами – звуков не было слышно вообще, но что бы это ни было, оно подействовало – шиноби отошли от них на довольно большое расстояние, огляделись по сторонам, и спрыгнули вниз – к командиру.  
Командиром оказался красивый молодой человек – на вид ему было лет двадцать, с темно-золотыми волосами, собранными в тугой хвост на макушке и ниспадающими по спине чуть ниже поясницы. Длинная прядь челки практически полностью прикрывала правую половину его лица, однако когда он говорил и двигался, челка слегка отклонялась в сторону, открывая его лицо.

К ним присоединились ещё несколько шиноби, и все они с большим почтением разговаривали с этим молодым человеком. Конан начало казаться, что в клане он не просто командир одного из отрядов, а какая-то важная персона.

Внезапно он оглянулся и посмотрел на крышу – практически прямо туда, где сейчас находился Пэйн. Конан дернулась, но Мадара вовремя схватил её в охапку и покачал головой. Девушка сжалась в комок в его руках, и с опаской взглянула на командира.

\- Хаями-сама? – осторожно спросил один из шиноби их клана. – Что вы там увидели?

\- Ничего, - молодой человек отвернулся, - мне показалось.

Они скрылись в особняке и Конан смогла вздохнуть спокойно.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
\- Ты уверен, что он тебя не заметил? – в сотый раз допытывалась Конан, когда они втроем надежно укрылись в зарослях на заднем дворе особняка.

\- Да, я уверен, - кивнул юноша. – Если бы он меня заметил, то уже поднял бы тревогу.

\- Хмм... – нахмурилась девушка. – Всё равно мне кажется, что нам лучше убраться отсюда. Я не уверена, что мы справимся.

\- Что, Конан, боишься? – уточнил Мадара.

\- Боюсь! – огрызнулась девушка, пронзив его испепеляющим взглядом.

\- Отступать в любом случае поздно, - пожал плечами мужчина. – Вы двое, отправляйтесь в особняк и узнайте расположение комнат. Потом встречаемся здесь. Ясно?

\- Если нас не убьют, - буркнула Конан, покорно срываясь с ветки и сливаясь с мглой, окутавшей задний двор.

Наступила ночь.

Мадара остался один. Он выпрямился во весь рост и сплел пальцы рук. Прикрыв глаза на мгновение, он начал беззвучно произносить какие-то слова.

Очутившись в доме, в тени балкона, Пэйн на мгновение обернулся туда, где они оставили сенсея. Риннеган работал на потрясающем уровне – он увидел чакру, исходящую оттуда, ощутил ауру, и ему почти удалось понять, какое дзютсу использует учитель, когда...

Это было похоже на волну – на гигантское цунами, обрушившееся на него сверху. Он готов был взвыть от боли – в голову словно вонзили тысячи кунаев.

Полностью седой мужчина наносит свой удар, но тот не достигает цели...

Двое стоят, как живой щит, не щадя своих жизней, который у них и так уже давно нет.

«Что ты слышишь?»

«Музыку...»

Бесконечные лабиринты в подземельях. Огромные трубы, пролегающие под зданиями.

«Что ты такое?!»

«Мы – Пэ...»

Видение пропало также быстро, как появилось. Он не успел разглядеть лиц – только бесконечное мелькание силуэтов, размытых пятен, и... единственное, что он запомнил – это символ. Или знак. Он не знал точно. Кроваво-красное облако на черной развевающейся материи.

И всё – видение мгновенно лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь, оставив после себя жуткую головную боль и полный хаос в разуме.

Как в тумане он услышал приближающиеся шаги и голоса. У него оставались несколько секунд на то, чтобы скрыться в тени, или хотя бы кинуться обратно во двор, где тайное убежище найти было бы легче. Но он стоял. Просто стоял на перилах балкона, его черный плащ развевался на ветру, а белая кожа с черными «дырками» на лице, словно выжженными каленым железом, делала его похожим на мертвеца.

Беги отсюда...

Дон!

Как будто звон колокола прозвучал в его голове, заставив юношу резко дернуться. Через мгновение на балконе его уже не было.

Мадара удовлетворенно опустил руки, улыбаясь краешком рта. Мальчик был намного сильнее, чем он думал. Он собирался устроить ему небольшую проверку, напустив на него воспоминания о «прошлой жизни» и непосредственно о Яхико. Однако что-то в итоге пошло не так, и Пэйн, судя по всему, увидел нечто другое. Учиха мог только догадываться, что именно, но сейчас ему было не до этого.

Ждать.

Сейчас он должен ждать.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Пэйну не составило большого труда, даже учитывая его состояние, понять, что он попал в гендзютсу. Коридор внезапно кончился, и он обнаружил себя в просторной комнате, погруженной в полумрак, разгоняемый лишь слабым светом луны в ночном небе.

\- Мне бы следовало убить тебя, как и всякого, кто осмеливается войти в этот дом без позволения, – голос раздался откуда-то сзади.

Юноша обернулся и безошибочно угадал источник звука, посмотрев прямо в дальний угол. Мрак, царивший там, дернулся какой-то невидимой рябью и на середину комнаты вышел молодой человек с золотыми волосами. Юноша узнал его – он был командиром шиноби, которых они увидели, когда сидели на крыше особняка.

\- Я заметил тебя ещё на крыше, – задумчиво признался молодой человек, не проявляя пока открытой враждебности. Казалось, он пока проверяет своего невольного соперника, стараясь оценить его силу. – И вот что показалось мне удивительным – ты даже не пытался спрятаться. Словно хотел, чтобы тебя заметили. Это так?

Пэйна окутывал прозрачно-зеленый лунный свет, поэтому командиру не удавалось разглядеть его глаза и лицо. Положение было не слишком выгодным, впрочем, пока не мешало.

\- Ты теперь меня убьешь? – спросил «нарушитель».

\- А ты этого хочешь? – чуть сузил карие глаза Хаями.

\- Мне всё равно, – был спокойный ответ.

\- Ты разве не дорожишь своей жизнью?

\- Дорожил бы... если бы она была моей.

Хаями нахмурился. Он собирался задать новый вопрос, когда за дверь послышались крики и беготня. Судя по содержанию криков, было ясно, что стражи обнаружили ещё одного нарушителя.

\- Сколько вас здесь? – командир резко обернулся к Пэйну.

Чего ты встал?! Беги!

Юноша вздрогнул, вскинул руку – и по комнате прошелся самый настоящий вихрь. Он зацепил Хаями, но не причинил ему особого вреда, а вот дверь и одну из стен он снес легко.

Пэйн уже понял, что Конан провалила задание, а значит, надо было забирать её и бежать отсюда. Ему повезло – в одном из коридоров он столкнулся с девушкой, мрачной, хмурой, с поцарапанной щекой.

\- Потом объясню! – буркнула она, махнув рукой. – Бежим отсюда!

Возле её уха просвистел кунай, она подскочила, и наотмашь швырнула через плечо ворох метательных звездочек. Две попали в цель, остальные вонзились в стены. Напарники бросились прочь из коридора, погоня устремилась следом.

Судя по отдаленным крикам и приказам, за ними устремился почти весь присутствовавший в особняке клан Фума.

\- Где Мадара?! – прорычала Конан. – Почему он нас не прикрывает?!

Пэйн не ответил ей, потому что не успел. Конан вскрикнула и рухнула на пол – в её лодыжке торчал кунай. Юноша обернулся и применил водяной щит, но он мало чем помог. Погоня настигла их как раз в тот миг, когда до выхода на улицу оставались считанные шаги.

Это всё так напоминало Конан тот самый день. Тот кошмарный день три года назад, когда она лишилась обоих друзей сразу... по вине Ханзо, в особняке которого им теперь предстояло умереть.

Клан Фума, ощерившийся всевозможным оружием, стоял в нескольких метрах от них. Хаями стоял там же, пристально разглядывая своего недавнего «собеседника». Его мало интересовали дыры на лице юноши, которому на вид было не больше шестнадцати лет. Внимание командира привлекли глаза – таких он ещё ни у кого не видел.

Кунаи со свистом разрезали воздух. Конан как в замедленной съемке наблюдала за их полетом – она знала, что сейчас они все вонзятся в её тело, и она умрет. И не только она.

«Мадара, сволочь, будь ты проклят!» мысленно закричала она.

Почему ты стоишь?

Они же убьют его!!!

Он не знал, кто это сказал. Не знал, о ком шла речь. Он знал только одно – он сильнее. В сотни, в тысячи, в миллиарды раз! Он не может умереть сейчас! Потому что он – будущее!

Пусть будет так, как ты пожелаешь.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
\- Замечательно, - Мадара скрестил руки на груди с самым невозмутимым видом. Его холодные спокойные глаза совершенно равнодушно наблюдали, как разрушается особняк Ханзо. Впрочем, зрелище было не для слабонервных, но одновременно и ужасало и захватывало.

Пятиэтажный особняк был снесен до третьего этажа. В гигантской дыре вместо крыши возвышалась кошмарного вида статуя, со скованными наручниками руками, протянутыми вверх. На страшном каменном лице находились ровно девять глаз: по четыре по бокам, и один посередине, как у циклопа.

Вокруг статуи и особняка, словно в причудливом танце, искрились все пять элементов. Пламя объяло разрушенный особняк, от криков и воплей звенело в ушах. Многие были погребены под камнями, некоторых сожрал огонь, остальные пытались спастись, но неведомая сила настигала и уничтожала их.

Учиха мог догадаться о том, что сейчас творилось непосредственно у подножия статуи Тенгу, но решил подождать ещё чуть-чуть. В конце концов, тот, кто все это сделал, никуда от него не денется – уж в этом мужчина был уверен на все сто процентов.

Конан сидела на полу, оглушенная, шокированная, но, тем не менее, живая и здоровая, не считая раненой кунаем лодыжки. Её расширившиеся от ужаса глаза взирали на кошмарную статую, которая выросла прямо из-под земли, почти полностью разворотив особняк. Статуя проломила четвертый и пятый этажи, напрочь снеся их вместе с крышей, но девушка не пострадала, так как находилась вблизи от статуи, и обломки чудесным образом пролетали мимо.

Единственными живыми людьми в коридоре были Конан и Хаями, которого тоже, почему-то, не задело. Все его люди погибли почти мгновенно, когда...

Командир не смог подавить легкую дрожь. Этот парень со странными глазами не сделал ничего, но внезапно его окутали спиралевидные сполохи огня, воды, земли, воздуха и молнии. Все эти стихии, смешавшись в единую массу, объяли коридор в частности, и особняк в целом. Не пострадали лишь Хаями и девушка с темно-синими волосами, сидящая у подножия статуи. Все остальные сгорели заживо, не успев издать ни звука – от них не осталось и пепла.

\- Что... – Хаями разлепил губы, потрескавшиеся от непосредственной близости к огню. – Что ты такое?

И Конан, наконец, увидела, кому это было адресовано.

Пэйн стоял на том самом месте, где находился всего пару минут назад. Его черный плащ легонько развевался, цвет волос потрясающе гармонировал с бушующим вокруг него пламенем, а стальной Риннеган был обращен к происходящему. И вот тогда-то девушке стало жутко. Она увидела в его глазах... Она ничего там не увидела.

Ничего.

Абсолютно.

Абсолютное Ничто.

Он медленно повернул голову на звук голоса Хаями. Миг – и молодой командир обнаружил этого человека (монстра?) прямо рядом с собой.

Глаза в глаза.

Стальной Риннеган пронзил кофейные омуты глаз Хаями, и молодой человек содрогнулся. По его телу словно прошел высоковольтный разряд – Риннеган проник очень глубоко, в самые глубины его сознания, отпечатавшись там так, словно его выжгли каленым железом.

Пэйн прошептал что-то одними губами, и спустя мгновение Хаями уловил краем глаза его взметнувшийся черный плащ. В то, что осталось от коридора, ворвались ещё несколько шиноби, тотчас попытавшись оказать сопротивление. Пэйн не стал тратить на них свою силу. Он просто провел ладонью в воздухе, словно отрезал что-то.

На глазах у Хаями и Конан у всех шиноби, появившихся в коридоре, как лезвием острейшей катаны, отрезало те или иные части тела. Фонтаны крови забрызгали стены, пол и Пэйна. Конан заворожено следила, как капля крови стекает по его щеке – ярко-алая на мертвенной белизне.

Юноша обернулся к ней, и новый грохот сотряс особняк. Статуя – с жутким воем – ушла под землю, и твердь сомкнулась над ней.

В коридоре тотчас взорвалось что-то вроде дымовой шашки, заполнив пространство противным темно-фиолетовым газом. Когда он рассеялся, ни Пэйна, ни Конан в коридоре уже не было.

Хаями без сил опустился на колени, отрешенно глядя перед собой.

Я – Пэйн.

Эти два слова до сих пор звучали в его голове – отдавались в разуме громовыми раскатами, несмотря на то, что были сказаны едва слышно.

И ещё... Его голос...

Он был таким...

\- Хаями-сама! – словно сквозь туман пробились встревоженные голоса, и молодой человек позволил им отвлечь его от хаотичных мыслей, роящихся в его голове. Мыслей, которые, несмотря на свою сумбурность, вились вокруг одного лишь человека.

Вокруг НЕГО.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
\- Прими мои поздравления, - Мадара стоял на крыше одного из самых высоких зданий в Деревне Дождя, и сильный порыв ветра трепал полы его плаща. Длинные черные волосы колыхались в воздушных потоках, словно живя отдельной жизнью. В этот миг Учиха был прекрасен, как только может быть прекрасен Мрак.

\- О чем ты? – закусив губу, спросила Конан. Лодыжка горела огнем, кровь капала на каменную поверхность крыши, но мужчина не обращал на это внимания.

\- Это было великолепно, - ответил Мадара. – Как зрелище, так и его исполнение.

Он окинул Пэйна внимательным взглядом и чуть улыбнулся краешком рта:

\- Как символично.

Шаринган тщательно запечатлел ещё не успевшие впитаться кроваво-красные пятна на черной ткани плаща юноши. Пятна, похожие на...

\- Время, возможно, уже пришло, – задумчиво констатировал Учиха, не отрывая взгляда от пятен. – Что ж, посмотрим.

\- Какое время?! Ты о чем?! – прорычала Конан.

\- Время для «рассвета», – Учиха обернулся к горизонту, плотно затянутому серыми тучами, и улыбка вновь тронула его губы.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
В течение последующих шести дней лодыжка Конан зажила, они получили запоздалую взбучку от Мадары из-за провала задания, и, к своему неудовольствию, узнали, что Ханзо остался жив. Когда взорвался особняк, он как раз находился в саду, и успел скрыться с несколькими своими людьми. Уцелевшая горстка клана Фума последовала за ним.

\- Кстати, весьма интересный момент, – вспомнил Мадара. – Командир, который чуть вас не поймал, тот, что с длинными волосами...

\- Хаями? – уточнила Конан. Она запомнила его имя.

\- Да, - кивнул Учиха. – Он – наследник клана Фума. Его отец умер, когда ему исполнилось 14, так что мальчик – полноправный глава. Сейчас ему 24 года.

\- Откуда ты всё это узнал? – вздернула бровь девушка.

\- У меня есть свои информаторы, – отмахнулся от неё Учиха.

Он на мгновение умолк, разглядывая эту странную парочку. Девушка с темно-синими волосами, в облегающей рубашке-сетке, черной юбке и цветком в волосах. Юноша с волосами цвета пламени, кошмарными дырками на лице, и жутким Риннеганом, постоянно горящим в его глазах. Побочным эффектом от переселения души Нагато в тело Яхико стала пожизненная, можно сказать, вечная, активация Риннегана. Мадара и сам сомневался в том, помнит ли Пэйн природный цвет своих глаз.

«Да, он подходит, – усмехнулся мужчина про себя. – Как никто другой».

\- Идем, – он легонько поманил их за собой. – Я покажу вам кое-что интересное.

Они покинули свою убогую квартирку, и поднялись на крышу здания. Дождь лил как из ведра, где-то вдалеке сверкнула молния.

\- Взгляните вон туда, – Учиха указал пальцем на восток.

Оба его ученика послушно посмотрели в том направлении.

\- Видите? Самое высокое здание в этом городе.

\- Ничего себе, – поежилась Конан, разглядывая острый шпиль просто гигантского строения, возвышавшегося почти посередине города.

На вид здание было ещё кошмарнее, чем все остальные дома этого места. Трубы обвивали его, как змеи, а все провода в городе начинались в его шпиле. Видимо, здание было чем-то вроде городского центра.  
\- И кто там живет? – обернулась девушка к сенсею.

\- Пока никто, – пожал плечами тот. – Но скоро оно вновь станет обитаемым. Только лучшие из лучших удостоятся чести пройтись по его коридорам, и проникнуть в подземные лабиринты, опутывающие весь город, вход в которые начинается как раз под этим зданием.

\- Ого! – обомлела Конан. – Как будто чей-то дворец!

\- Это дворец, в своем роде, – согласился с ней Учиха. – Дворец Амэкаге.

\- А кто каге Страны Дождя? – запоздало поинтересовалась девушка. Ей следовало спросить об этом раньше, когда они только-только поселились в этом городе.

\- В Амэгакуре его нет, и отродясь не было, – покачал головой Мадара. – И как бы Ханзо не желал, чтобы его считали Амэкаге, он лишь узурпатор. Пока кто-нибудь не отважится бросить ему вызов, поднять бунт и свергнуть его власть, в этой стране не будет Амэкаге.

\- Поднять бунт? – хлопнула глазами его ученица. – Против Ханзо? Какими силами?

\- Амэкаге должен полагаться лишь на свою силу, потому что в стране Дождя уже давно забыли, что такое противоречия. Жители этой страны знают лишь смирение и тишину.

Пока они вели столь задушевную беседу, Пэйн, не долго думая, переместился на крышу соседнего здания, а оттуда, буквально за минут пять, добрался до «дворца». Конан и Мадара, спохватившись, присоединились к нему.

\- Нравится? – лукаво спросил мужчина, проследив за взглядом Риннегана.

\- Что это такое? – юноша внимательно разглядывал огромный бюст – уродливую голову, увенчанную самурайским шлемом. Чуть ниже бюста, прямо из камня, устремлялась вперед огромная каменная рука, сжимающая курительную трубку. В жерле такой трубки могла бы почти целиком поместиться Конан, если бы села и подтянула колени к груди.

Изо рта каменного истукана высовывался каменный язык, и, извиваясь, нависал над внушительной пропастью, которая окружала «дворец», отделяя его на приличное расстояние от остальных домов в городе.  
Конан подняла глаза и ахнула, прижав ладонь ко рту. В глазах каменного изваяния неизвестный скульптор изобразил... Риннеган!

\- Так, по мнению неизвестного нам эксцентричного скульптора, выглядел основатель мира шиноби, первый владелец Риннегана, – объяснил Мадара. – Впрочем, он ошибся, и это не может не радовать.

\- Говоришь так, словно сам был знаком с этим основателем! – фыркнула девушка.

\- Нет, но всегда мечтал познакомиться, – прищурился Учиха. – К тому же, временные рамки, разделявшие нас в ту пору, не были так уж велики.

\- В ту пору? – непонимающе переспросила ученица.

\- Забудь, – отмахнулся от неё Учиха. – Что там наш мальчик уже нашел?

Пэйн подошел почти вплотную к кошмарному лицу. Огромный полуприкрытый «рот» предстал перед ним, как небольшая пещера. Когда юноша протянул руку вперед послышался металлический звук. Что-то упало к ногам Пэйна, и все трое обратили свои взоры на это «что-то».

Стальные шарики, тоненькие и чуть потолще, иголки и прочая ерунда валялись у ног юноши. Он наклонился и поднял одну такую стальную штуковину. Она была совсем крошечной, а её конец был притуплен и слегка разветвлялся, наподобие кончика запонки.

Пэйн задумчиво вертел крохотную вещицу в пальцах, разум его в этот момент был далеко. Когда он увидел статую, ему показалось, что он увидел нечто до боли знакомое. А ещё он точно знал, сколько на ней трещин, и что городские провода крепятся прямо к «затылку» истукана.

Он на мгновение прикрыл ладонью лицо, будто бы от усталости, и вздрогнул.

\- А! – воскликнула Конан, бросившись к нему. – Тебе не больно?

\- Почему? – Пэйн вопросительно уставился на неё, и только потом увидел, что она смотрит куда-то в область его подбородка.

Прикоснувшись к коже кончиками пальцев, он обнаружил, что стальная иголочка от соприкосновения с его лицом просто-напросто вошла в одну из дырок на его подбородке. Теперь она являла собой миниатюрное подобие клыка, выступающего из ямочки на его подбородке.

И при этом он не чувствовал никакой боли!

\- Забавно, – совершенно серьезно сказал Мадара, присаживаясь рядом с ним и неожиданно вставляя такую же иголочку во вторую дырку, рядом с первым «клыком».

\- Эй! Он тебе не игрушка, в которую можно иглы втыкать! – возмутилась Конан, а потом осеклась.

Кошмарные дырки можно было вполне прикрыть сталью, и больше не шугаться лица Пэйна, особенно в темноте. Мадара, видимо, тоже так подумал, потому что начал энергично копошиться в груде «металлолома». Взяв наугад одну цилиндрообразную штуковину, размером чуть меньше ногтя, он внимательно вгляделся в неё Шаринганом, а потом слегка улыбнулся.

\- Похоже, эти штучки имеют особые свойства, – прошептал он себе под нос, чтобы дети его не услышали. – Что ж, интересно.

Через пятнадцать минут с лица юноши исчезли все дырки, надежно скрытые под своеобразным пирсингом. Особенно много иголочек пришлось вставить в контуры его ушной раковины, где меленьких дырок было видимо-невидимо.

Обилие «железа» не портило внешность Пэйна, но каким-то образом делало его пугающе таинственным. Особенно резко выделялся Риннеган.

\- Отлично выглядишь, – без тени улыбки сказал Мадара, но его голос звучал чуть иронично. – Но это только первая часть.

\- Первая часть чего? – уточнил юноша, обернувшись к нему.

Шаринган и Риннеган.

Они смотрели друг в друга бесконечно долгое мгновение.

Потом контакт был прерван.

\- Твоего перевоплощения, разумеется, – произнес Мадара, и молния сверкнула прямо за его спиной.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Пустота…

Вокруг одна лишь пустота…

И больше ничего…

Кроме…

Зеркало. Большое зеркало, без рамки, повисло прямо посреди этой странной пустоты.

Он протянул руку и коснулся ладонью гладкой прохладной поверхности. Его рука в зеркале… Она казалась чуть больше…

Он поднял глаза, и увидел ЕГО.

Мужчину в черном плаще с красными облаками, волосами цвета пламени и стальным Риннеганом в глазах. Отражение подняло голову и взглянуло в его глаза. На лице мужчины не отразилось абсолютно ничего, но он понял, что тот его узнал.

Как можно не узнать собственное отражение?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Глаза Хаями, практически утратившие блеск и искру жизни, были устремлены на восток. Он стоял на уступе скалы и глядел вдаль. Его подчиненные не решались нарушить покой главы, но ожидание затягивалось.  
С момента провала миссии – с момента разрушения особняка Ханзо – прошел год, а наследника клана Фума словно подменили. С того самого дня великолепный шиноби стал таять на глазах: ухудшились навыки, использовать различные дзютсу стало непомерно тяжело, а о духовном состоянии и говорить не стоило…

И Хаями единственный знал причину этого.

Точнее, знал её источник.

Это был тот самый мальчик, которого он встретил в особняке Ханзо. Взгляд странных глаз с кругами внутри пронзил Хаями не хуже катаны, и с тех пор в наследнике клана Фума стали происходить эти неприятные изменения.

Но хуже всего было то, что с тех пор наследник практически лишился сна. Он мог думать только о том парне – о его глазах, о его словах – и никакие иные дела и заботы не могли вытеснить его образ из головы Хаями. Он искал его – но все попытки были тщетны.

Амэгакуре было идеальным убежищем для хранения тайн – а в этой мрачной стране их было предостаточно. А главная тайна так и оставалась нераскрытой, одновременно являясь несбыточной мечтой Хаями.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Среди наемников всех стран вот уже год из уст в уста передавалась занимательная новость. Новость о таинственной организации, созданной как раз для таких вот «талантов» в области заказных убийств. Поговаривали, что туда берут только лучших из лучших, но пока никто не мог похвастаться своим членством в ней.

Пикантности этим слухам добавляло и то, что организация существовала прямо под носом у Ханзо – непризнанного Амэкаге, но, тем не менее, не терпящего непокорности в его, как он сам считал, стране. А эта таинственная организация как раз и являлась, если опять же верить слухам, наивысшей степенью непокорности, так как уничтожала тех шиноби, которых ей заказывали, невзирая на то, из какой они страны. Ещё точнее, существуя в Амэгакуре, организация спокойно уничтожала подчиненных Ханзо, что не могло его не злить.

Ханзо найти этого нового врага никак не мог, хотя всячески пытался, в то время как для наемных убийц из разных стан, возжелавших продемонстрировать свое мастерство ради вступления в организацию, вход туда был открыт.

Впрочем, до сих пор никто так и не мог с точностью рассказать, где именно она находится, что ещё больше подогревало к ней интерес.

В мрачном полутемном помещении, до отказа заполненном личностями самой что ни на есть криминальной наружности, было невыносимо душно. Крепкий запах алкоголя резал глаза, не говоря уже об обонянии, но никто из присутствующих, по всей видимости, не жаловался. Самогон пили с удовольствием, в больших количествах, изредка пьянея.

Разговоры, естественно, велись вокруг таинственной организации, о которой в подробностях известно было лишь одно – её название.

Один из посетителей сего сомнительного заведения неслышной тенью скользнул к дверям и вышел на улицу. Подняв лицо, наполовину скрытое под повязкой, он взглянул далеко на восток. Губы под тканью расплылись в кривой ухмылке.

\- Акатсуки, значит? – прозвучал его голос. – Что ж, посмотрим.

Из-за горизонта, словно в потеху над ним, медленно и неспеша выкатывалось солнце.

«Акатсуки».

Рассвет.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
В Амэгакуре бушевала гроза с громом и молниями – самое что ни на есть привычное явление для этой страны. Высокий мужчина с повязкой, прикрывающей нижнюю половину лица, стоял прямо на воде, сконцентрировав чакру в ногах, чтобы не упасть вниз – глубина, судя по всему, составляла никак не меньше двадцати метров.

\- Ну и куда дальше? – спокойно осведомился он.

Ответом ему был оглушительный раскат грома и ослепительная вспышка молнии, прорезавшая небо. Из всех зданий в городе молния вспыхнула именно над самым высоким и мрачным строением, чей шпиль подпирал небосвод, вот-вот грозясь его проткнуть.

Вопрос «куда идти?», похоже, успешно разрешился.

Ему понадобилось всего десять минут, чтобы очутиться у подножия этого здания. При этом ему пришлось преодолеть пропасть и спрыгнуть прямо на гигантские трубы, устилающие землю вокруг строения. В стене чернел прямоугольник двери – судя по всему, это и был вход. «Гость», не долго думая, проник внутрь.

Темнота поглотила его.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Тонкие руки с ногтями, покрытыми черным лаком, и кольцом на большом пальце, были сложены в некоторое подобие печати. Пять пальцев было загнуто – причем на разных руках: указательный и средний на обеих руках, и большой – только на правой.

Сверкнула молния.

Большой палец левой руки медленно сложился.

Шесть.

Сегодня меньше, чем обычно.

Значит, скорее всего, только один выживет.

Какая разница?

Пора начинать.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Какудзу с долей пренебрежения оглядел ещё пятерых «кандидатов», столпившихся посреди небольшой площадки в самом сердце здания. Они все пришли сюда в надежде вступить в Акатсуки.

«Тьфу, сопляки!» мрачно подумал мужчина, небрежным взглядом окидывая будущих соперников.

Внезапно всеобщее внимание привлекла фигура в черном плаще, возникшая над ними – появившаяся на одной из труб, опоясывающих здание своеобразной спиралью.

Девушка с темно-синими волосами и изящным цветком, заколотым чуть повыше виска. Она равнодушно оглядела кандидатов, и произнесла уже привычную для нее фразу:

\- Сражение определит сильнейшего из вас. Начинайте!

Повторного приглашения никому не требовалось, и внизу закипел бой.

Конан скрестила руки на груди, молча наблюдая за битвой. Как ей надоели эти никчемные идиоты, мечтающие вступить в Акатсуки! И ведь ни один пока не вступил. На этой площадке полегли многие, но никто не смог доказать, что достоин стать членом такой организации.

Этот день не станет исключением.

Она была в этом абсолютно уверена.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Оба больших пальца разжались, а затем, буквально через минуту, распрямились и указательный со средним на левой руке. Прошла минута. Потом ещё одна. И ещё одна.

Пальцы правой руки оставались сжатыми.

Двое остались в живых.

Это что-то новенькое.

Посмотрим…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Конан не без легкого удивления уставилась на двух мужчин, застывших на площадке – один светловолосый и надменный, другой долговязый, с наполовину скрытым лицом. Они внимательно изучали друг друга, силясь понять, как каждый из них остался в живых. Нет, они явно превосходили остальных по силе, но Какудзу мучил вопрос, как выжил этот белобрысый против него – столетнего Какудзу. Белобрысого тоже мучил вопрос – как этот долговязый тип избежал кары Дзясина. Поэтому бой пока был приостановлен.

Остальные четверо лежали на земле в весьма плачевном состоянии – почти все были разрублены на куски, и лишь четвертый – удушен черными толстыми нитями, похожими на змей.

Ожидание затягивалось.

Молчание тоже.

А Конан никак не могла понять – где же ОН.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Молния ударила в землю.

Статуя опустела.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Хидан воткнул острие своей косы в землю, и оперся на древко, насмешливо изучая стоящего напротив него мужчину. Какудзу тоже смотрел на него – не менее насмешливо. Он знал, что при желании справится с этим сопляком за минуту. Конан разглядывала их обоих с появившимся раздражением.

\- Чего встали? – наконец подала она голос. – Бой не окончен, пока не будет определен сильнейший!

\- Его и не нужно определять, всё и так понятно, - передернул плечами Какудзу. – Этому молокососу далеко до моего уровня.

\- Слышь, чувак, не наглей! – возмутился Хидан, выдергивая из земли свою косу.

Какудзу пожал плечами и плавно перетек в боевую стойку. Миг – и они оба сорвались с места, несясь навстречу друг другу. Конан приготовилась к тому, что сейчас услышит чей-то предсмертный вопль – а может даже два – но она никак не ожидала того, что последовало:

\- Довольно.

Бойцы остановились одновременно – их тела разделяли несколько сантиметров – и обернулись на голос. Вокруг никого не было, кроме девушки, поэтому всем троим пришлось задрать головы. На каменном выступе, в нескольких метрах повыше Конан, появилась серая тень. Судя по голосу – это был мужчина, а по очертаниям угадать его внешность было невозможно.

\- Чего надо? – первым рявкнул Хидан. – Я собираюсь замочить этого гребаного шиноби, - непочтительный тычок в сторону Какудзу, - и ни одна гребаная душонка мне в этом не помешает!

\- Согласен, - подключился его противник, - команда о прекращении боя была более чем неуместна. Мне безумно хотелось бы продолжить и проучить таки этого недоумка, которого, по непонятным мне причинам, до сегодняшнего дня носила эта грешная земля. Уверяю, завтра она его носить уже не будет.

\- Слишком много болтаете! – оборвала их Конан.

\- Ты, вообще, кто такая?! – накинулся уже на неё Хидан.

\- Не смей орать на женщину, – Какудзу быстрым движением врезал ему по голове.

Голова, не долго думая, отвалилась. Конан и Какудзу молча уставились на сей феномен. Тело рухнуло, как подкошенное, а голова – живая и здравствующая – разразилась кошмарной бранью. Такого трехэтажного мата Какудзу не слышал даже в самых грязных заведениях и притонах, где ему, за его достаточно долгую жизнь, пришлось много раз побывать.

Не обратив внимания на изрыгающую проклятья голову, мужчина приблизился к обезглавленному телу, и на всякий случай пощупал пульс. Результат его не удивил.

\- Трупяк, - сообщил он, обернувшись к застывшей Конан. – Самый что ни на есть мертвый. К вам тут часто такие экземпляры приходят?

\- Эй, не строй из себя придурка! – рявкнула на него голова. – Помоги лучше!

\- А что, тут ещё чем-то можно помочь? – с долей иронии уточнил Какудзу.

\- Заткни пасть! – проорали в ответ. Далее следовал новый поток непечатных эпитетов и пожеланий в адрес Какудзу.

\- Здорово, - пробормотала Конан, наблюдая за всем этим цирком.

В конечном итоге Какудзу надоело слушать весь ор его бывшего противника, поэтому он, не долго думая, ухватил голову за волосы и поднял с земли. Та разразилась ещё более непотребной руганью, перемешанной с воплями, типа «Больно же, ты, $%№*!», «Чё ты дергаешь?! Не метелка тебе!», «Да положи же ты мою… меня на место!!!»

Какудзу небрежно приложил голову к телу, после чего из его ладони вынырнули черные толстые нити и принялись не слишком аккуратно, но весьма туго сшивать разрубленные края вместе. Надо отдать Хидану должное – он заткнулся, и молча ждал результата. Когда с «пошивом и ремонтом» было покончено, мужчина поднялся, а белобрысый жрец, осторожно пощупав шею, последовал его примеру только после того, как убедился, что голова снова не отвалится.

Конан обернулась к тени, несколько мгновений пристально её изучала, а потом зрачки девушки изумленно расширились. Она вновь взглянула на переругивающуюся внизу парочку – Хидан не удосужился поблагодарить Какудзу за оказанную помощь, а тот вдруг решил прочесть ему мораль про «тупых безмозглых идиотов» – покачала головой и отрывисто бросила:

\- Вы оба приняты.

\- Что? – мужчины разом взглянули на неё.

\- Таково решение Лидера, – одними глазами показав на тень, отозвалась девушка.

Хидан и Какудзу переглянулись.

\- Добро пожаловать в Акатсуки, – эхом разнесся над площадкой холодный голос Конан, после чего она спрыгнула вниз, приказав этой «сладкой парочке» следовать за собой.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
\- Ты с ума сошел! Ты только посмотри на этих идиотов! – бушевала Конан, изменив своей недавно приобретенной невозмутимости. – Да им нельзя будет доверить ни одного задания! Они же вдребезги разругаются, провалят миссию, да ещё и поубивают друг друга на закуску!

\- Если учитывать то, что они оба – бессмертные, то твоё последнее предсказание вряд ли осуществится, – игнорируя её возмущение, отозвался Пэйн.

\- Моё дело предупредить, – фыркнула девушка, успокаиваясь.

\- Отнеси им это, – молодой человек сделал легкий взмах рукой – и в протянутую ладонь Конан упали два кольца из белого металла, разнившиеся лишь камнями, вставленными в них. На каждом камне был выгравирован иероглиф. Такое же кольцо носила на мизинце Конан – с голубым камнем в центре. Кольцо с прозрачным камнем сверкало на пальце у Пэйна, а иероглиф на нем гласил – «Абсолютное Ничто».

Девушка молча поклонилась и, сложив пальцы в печать, спустя мгновение рассыпалась на белоснежные листы бумаги, водопадом рухнувшие вниз с вершины здания, где они оба стояли.

\- А к нам с тобой, – Лидер поднял голову к небу, затянутому серыми тучами, низвергающими на застывший внизу город реки дождя, – скоро пожалуют гости.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Тело Хаями вздрагивало от холода и дождя, который с неумолимой быстротой впитывался в его одежду. Плаща на нем не было – он и не собирался его надевать. Буквально несколько недель назад наследник клана Фума перенес тяжелую лихорадку, а вот теперь он стоит здесь – посреди деревни Дождя – и не беспокоится о том, что простудится и заболеет вновь, если не укроется от ливня.

Казалось, бесконечно долго он блуждал между лабиринтами зданий, натыкался на тупики, спотыкался о массивные трубы. И всё это время лил дождь.

Молодой человек продрог насквозь, волосы слиплись и были в грязи, одежда холодила тело, но он всё равно шел, шел, и шел.

Никто не обращал на него внимания. Никому не было до него дела.

А он продолжал идти к одной лишь ему видимой цели.

Он не понял даже, как умудрился подняться на вершину огромного здания, чей острый шпиль устремлялся высоко в небо. Там – на крыше – он увидел кошмарный бюст, из пасти которого был высунут длинный каменный язык. Юноша вскарабкался на «язык» и замер там. На самом «кончике» кто-то стоял. Хаями вытер тыльной стороной ладони намокшие от дождя ресницы, и мир чуть прояснился перед его глазами.  
Человек, стоящий в нескольких метрах спиной к нему, был одет в длинный черный плащ с красными облаками. Одна рука была опущена вдоль тела, и молодой человек отметил её бледность, резко контрастировавшую с волосами цвета пламени.

\- Что ты сделал со мной? – прошептал Хаями, без сил опускаясь на колени, ни к кому не обращаясь. – Зачем ты позвал меня?

Он не слышал шагов, но внезапно ледяные пальцы схватили его подбородок, и подняли его голову вверх. Хаями со свистом втянул в себя холодный воздух – он сразу узнал этого юношу – того, кто разрушил особняк Ханзо чуть больше года назад. Кошмарные дырки на его спокойном лице теперь были прикрыты какими-то стальными штуками, а глаза остались неизменными – с таинственными кругами внутри.

\- Ты сам пришел ко мне, – сказал этот страшный человек. – Чего ты хочешь?

\- Свободы… – шевельнулись белые губы наследника.

\- Хорошо, я дам тебе свободу, – Риннеган вдруг оказался близко-близко, прямо напротив его собственных глаз, и Хаями ощутил липкий страх, сковывающий его тело и сознание. – Только взамен ты отдашь мне кое-что очень ценное.

\- Я дам тебе всё, что пожелаешь… – Хаями обеими ладонями сжал его запястье – удивительно тонкое для такого страшного существа. – Только помоги…

Риннеган сузился до размеров щелок.

\- Тогда ты больше не человек, – этот жуткий голос эхом отдался в ушах Хаями, – теперь ты…

Мир стал погружаться во мрак, и перед тем, как всё окончательно погасло, молодой человек услышал шепот у самого уха:

\- …Пэйн…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
\- Как меня всё это достало! – Хидан в крайней степени раздражения отшвырнул любимую косу, уселся на ближайший выступ в здании, и потянулся до хруста в суставах.

Какудзу топтался рядом, высматривая что-то вдалеке. На вопль напарника он не обратил никакого внимания – к бесконечным перепадам настроения этого белобрысого он уже привык. А вот Хидан не привык, чтобы его игнорировали, поэтому сейчас сверлил Какудзу взглядом, попутно прикидывая, что именно следует отрубить напарнику.

К счастью – а может и наоборот – жрец прекрасно знал: что бы он ему не отрубил, Какудзу всё равно будет жив и здоров. Он был бессмертен так же, как и Хидан, что приносило не столько пользы, сколько массы хлопот.

В Акатсуки они «парились», по мнению Хидана, уже пять лет. В самом начале, сразу после их вступления в данную организацию, странная девушка по имени Конан строго-настрого запретила им работать в паре, так как их взрывные характеры кого угодно могли довести до членовредительства. С того самого дня пропуск в Акатсуки облегчился как раз ради этой парочки – каждому из них нужно было подобрать напарника, который не только терпел бы взрывоопасный характер Хидана, или манию убийства Какудзу, но успешно смог бы с вышеперечисленным справиться.

На этой почве в организацию были приняты ещё четверо сильных шиноби. Одного из них «отдали в распоряжение» Какудзу, другого пристроили к Хидану. Через неделю мрачная Конан пришла к Пэйну и объявила, что двое бессмертных «успешно» угробили своих напарников. Лидер приказал пристроить к ним оставшихся двоих, и совершенно не удивился аналогичному результату.

Какудзу все напарники выводили из себя любым неосторожно сказанным словом, любым необдуманным поступком, любым, по его мнению, безрассудным действием. В такие моменты он плохо себя контролировал (да и не пытался), после чего напарники превращались в кровавое месиво.

Хидан же был ярым сторонником и приверженцем какого-то Дзясина. Если напарник не слышал об этом божестве прежде, или не собирался ему поклоняться – результат их «знакомства» был аналогичен результату взаимоотношений Какудзу с его напарниками.

Короче, куда ни посмотри – везде проблемы.

В конце концов, Пэйну надоели их кровавые разборки, и он в ультимативной форме приказал этим двоим работать в паре. Какудзу и Хидан, естественно, возмутились, но Лидер одним взмахом призрачной руки (он всё ещё являлся перед подчиненными в облике серой тени) пресек дальнейшие возражения. Почему-то оба новоиспеченных напарника больше возмущаться не стали, и сосредоточились на дальнейшем взаимодействии.

В течение пяти лет это получалось у них очень даже неплохо. Даже Конан вынуждена была это признать.

\- Мне это надоело! – снова завел старую волынку Хидан. Он уже неделю играл на нервах напарника своим бесконечным нытьем.

\- Что опять? – буркнул Какудзу, оборачиваясь.

\- Эти гребаные задания! – воодушевился Хидан, узрев, что его таки собираются выслушать. – Нет, ну ты сам посуди: мы уже месяц без продыху выполняем эти долбанные миссии, имеем за них гроши, а времени на личные дела вообще не остается!

\- Личные дела? – фыркнул напарник. – Какие у тебя могут быть личные дела?

\- Мои ритуалы, дубина! – хлопнул себя по коленям белобрысый зомби. – Я ни одни не успеваю провести из-за этих гребаных заданий! Гребаный Лидер! Вот сейчас завалюсь к нему и проверю, как крепко его голова привинчена к телу!

\- Эй ты, придурок, – задумчиво позвал его Какудзу, глядя куда-то вниз.

\- Как ты меня назвал?!? – взъерошился последователь Дзясина, вскакивая на ноги. Коса каким-то удивительным образом уже была зажата в его руке.

\- Слушай, – Какудзу не обратил ни малейшего внимания на его вспышку ярости, – ты как думаешь, куклы могут двигаться сами по себе?

\- Чего?! – вздернул бровь Хидан. Какудзу же продолжал смотреть вниз. Напарник подошел к самому краю выступа, который они облюбовали, и увидел, наконец, то, что привлекло внимание Какудзу.

В самом низу, между мрачными зданиями, по мокрой земле, ползла (по-другому и не скажешь) деревянная кукла внушительных размеров. Она была похожа на большую темную черепаху, вот только голова у неё была сделана из дерева и наполовину задрапирована какой-то тканью.

\- Пошли, проверим! – Хидан бросился вниз, радуясь возможности с кем-то подраться. Что бы он ни говорил о «гребаных миссиях», но битва, кровь и смерть доставляли ему ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.

Какудзу пожал плечами, пробормотал себе под нос что-то о тупоголовых напарниках, и кинулся следом. Приземлились они прямо перед носом «черепахи», и отпрыгнули на пару метров назад. «Черепаха», в свою очередь, даже не подумала остановиться, ползя вперед.

\- Эй, тебе не кажется, что нас игнорируют? – осведомился подбоченившийся Хидан.

\- Кажется, – дернул плечами Какудзу.

\- Может, поздороваемся? – осклабился белобрысый, и прежде, чем напарник успел ответить, Хидан сорвался с места, крутя свою косу на манер бумеранга.

Три острейших лезвия обрушились на «черепаху», и… были блокированы огромным, длинным хвостом из серебристой стали, изогнутым на манер скорпионьего. Даже жало на конце присутствовало. Раздался скрежет – сталь напоролась на сталь – после чего Хидан, рыча, выдернул косу, и попробовал атаковать под другим углом. Одно из лезвий попало в правый бок куклы, а кончик хвоста вонзился белобрысому в плечо.

\- Ты труп, – раздался хриплый голос.

Какудзу и Хидан с удивлением отметили, что доносится он из недр странной куклы.

«Яд», - понял Какудзу, глядя на кончик хвоста, с которого капала черная жидкость.

\- Эй, он что, меня отравить собирается? – понял-таки Хидан, тоже заметив яд, после того, как изучил собственное плечо. – Обломись, деревяшка сраная!

Он снова замахнулся, но на сей раз был остановлен Какудзу.

\- Ты чё делаешь?! – окрысился на него белобрысый. – Не видишь, что я занят?! Сейчас дровишек нарублю! Пшёл вон!

\- Заткнись! – Какудзу крепко врезал ему сначала под дых, а потом по пояснице. Хидан крякнул и с ненавистью уставился на него. – Ты кто такой? – это уже было в сторону куклы.

\- Сассори из Красных Песков, – донесся до них хриплый ответ. – Я собираюсь вступить в Акатсуки.

\- Что здесь происходит? – властный женский голос эхом разлетелся над ними.

Конан возникла из бумажного вихря рядом с горе-напарниками. Её глаза метали молнии, губы были поджаты, а сама поза и скрещенные на груди руки выдавали крайнюю степень раздражения.

\- Вот, новый претендент на вступление, – Хидан непочтительно ткнул пальцем в сторону куклы. – Кукла какая-то.

\- Это марионетка, - догадался Какудзу. – Клан Красных Песков славится своими мастерами управления, как людьми, так и марионетками. Как я понимаю, перед нами как раз вот такая вот человекоподобная марионетка, а сам кукловод прячется внутри неё.

\- Так что за базар? – осклабился Хидан, поигрывая косой. – Сейчас быстренько достанем!

\- Не мели чушь, идиот! – оборвал его напарник. – С него станется управлять даже тобой. На кончиках пальцев кукловода есть невидимые нити чакры, которыми он может вцепиться в любое тело, и управлять этим телом по своему усмотрению.

\- Откуда ты столько знаешь?! – вытаращились на него оба «коллеги».

\- Я прожил гораздо больше вас обоих, – презрительно пожал плечами Какудзу.

\- Как бы то ни было, мы проверим его способности в бою с остальными претендентами, – решила Конан.

\- Это с теми, которых я встретил по дороге сюда? – иронично уточнил хриплый голос.

Девушка уставилась на марионетку, а потом вновь распалась на листы бумаги. Через минуту она вернулась, удостоверившись, что прочие претенденты, попавшиеся на пути Сассори, уже уничтожены.

\- Ты принят, – коротко бросила она, и развернулась к напарникам. – Покажите ему тайное убежище.

\- Эта деревяшка будет работать с нами?! – ужаснулся Хидан.

\- Да! – отрезала девушка, и, спустя мгновение, её и след простыл.

\- Та-а-ак, – Хидан бросил злобный взгляд на Сассори.

\- Проблемы? – уточнил Какудзу.

\- Ты! Ты что, согласен с ним работать?!

\- Если я согласился работать с таким идиотом, как ты, то вопрос кажется бессмысленным, - «добил» его напарник.

Больше не обращая внимания на исходившего паром Хидана, Какудзу коротко кивнул Сассори, чтобы тот следовал за ним. Ну вот. Теперь их стало уже трое.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? – спросил юноша с пламенно-рыжими волосами, неизвестно каким образом балансируя на тоненьком шпиле высочайшего здания в Амэгакуре. Обернувшись, он спрыгнул пониже, на курительную трубку статуи божка. Его волосы, собранные в хвост, взметнулись за его спиной.

Небрежным движением отбросив длинную челку с правой половины лица, он открыл странные глаза с кругами цвета стали вместо глазных яблок и зрачков. Его бесстрастное лицо украшали стальные иглы на подбородке, в ушах и вокруг носа.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я повторил? – услышал он низкий спокойный голос.

\- Нет, господин, – длинноволосый юноша опустился на одно колено, не отрывая взгляда от стоящего напротив него человека.

Они были чем-то похожи, но внешне почти совершенно разнились. Волосы господина были короткими, но тоже пламенно-рыжими, и в его глазах тоже были эти странные круги, а на лице – стальные иглы. Оба они были одеты в черные плащи с красными облаками, и протекторами с перечеркнутым горизонтально символом Страны Дождя.

Только один был рабом, а другой повелителем.

Длинноволосый опустил голову, в знак высочайшей покорности, проворно вскочил на ноги и спрыгнул вниз со здания. Сзади господина появилась Конан.

\- У нас прибавление, – мрачным тоном, который был ей присущ последние несколько лет, сообщила она. Фраза прозвучала слишком двусмысленно, но эти двое не придали этому никакого значения.

\- Сассори из Красных Песков, – не дождавшись вопроса, пояснила девушка.

\- Хорошо, – Пэйн даже не обернулся.

\- Куда ты отправил Хаями? – спросила Конан.

\- За остальными.

\- Но я думала… – начала девушка.

\- Он больше не желает ждать, – прервал её Лидер.

\- Он? – переспросила Конан, но Пэйн не удостоил её объяснениями на этот счет.

\- Одного недостаточно, – сказал он, чуть-чуть прищурив глаза. Тотчас же на город рухнул дождь, словно ожидая только этого. – Даже, несмотря на то, что я уничтожил его душу и сознание. Всё равно нужны ещё четверо.

\- Я до сих пор не понимаю, как тебе это удается, – нахмурилась Конан.

\- Мадара мне объяснил, – пожал плечами Пэйн. – Всё дело в Кекке Генкай.

\- Причем тут твой Риннеган?

\- Мой Кекке Генкай тут ни при чем, - сделав легкий акцент на первом слове, покачал головой Лидер. – А вот его…

\- Чей?

\- А ты не понимаешь? – он обернулся, и глаза цвета стали вонзились в неё, как кинжалы. Она с трудом подавила страстное желание убежать.

\- Объясни мне… – попросила девушка.

\- Как ему удалось отдать мне свое тело? – Пэйн затронул запретную тему, что не могло не изумить Конан, но она решила промолчать. – Дело было не только в дзютсу, которое использовал Мадара. Ему в этом помог его Кекке Генкай.

\- Кекке Генкай Я… Яхико? – запнувшись, переспросила девушка.

\- Да, – Лидер оставался спокоен и бесстрастен. – Он давал ему возможность лишать человеческие тела их наполнения. То есть души, памяти и разума. Полностью их очищать, оставляя лишь внутренние органы, и создавать из них идеальный сосуд для посторонних душ, которые потом можно было в эти тела вселить.

\- И теперь… – до Конан начало доходить.

\- Вместе с телом мне достался и Кекке Генкай, – объяснил, наконец, Лидер.

\- Так вот что теперь стало с Хаями, – дошло до девушки. – Ты вытащил его душу, и заменил… чем?

\- А вот это тебе знать не следует, если хочешь остаться в живых, – Пэйн прошел мимо неё, и растворился во мраке коридоров, оставив Конан наедине с её шокирующим открытием.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
\- Долго ещё ты собираешься оставаться в тени? – напрямик спросила Конан у Мадары. В какой-то мере девушке повезло: поймать неуловимого в последнее время Учиху было делом крайне сложным, но с ним она справилась. Теперь они вдвоем балансировали с помощью чакры, сосредоточенной в ступнях, на тоненьком тросе, протянутом над бездной между тремя зданиями. Трос, при видимой легкости и миниатюрности, отличался недюжинной прочностью, так что порваться при любом раскладе он не мог. Если уж, например, выдерживал многочасовые бури с ливнями и грозами, устраиваемые Лидером, то вес обоих шиноби был для него несущественен.

Конан спохватилась, что начала думать о тросе, как о чем-то живом, и поспешно отогнала эти мысли прочь. Кроме того, Мадара как раз обернулся к ней. Ветер тотчас подхватил его длинные черные волосы. Они, извивающиеся как змеи, и трепет плаща за спиной придавали Учихе сходство с кем-то потусторонним.

\- Мы набираем в организацию новых людей, – продолжила девушка. – Но они и понятия не имеют о нашей основной цели, о которой я сама имею весьма смутное представление. К тому же, за эти пять лет ты, фактически, бросил нас на произвол судьбы.

\- Не похоже, что тебя это огорчило, – пожал плечами Мадара.

\- Не нужно иронии, – отрезала Конан, хотя в голосе её собеседника этой самой иронии не было ни на грамм. – Я хочу знать, что ты на этот раз задумал…

\- Он уже нашел их? – перебил её Учиха.

\- Кого? – прищурилась девушка, немного сбитая с толку его вопросом.

\- Один у него уже есть, – будто бы не слыша её, продолжил Мастер Шарингана. – Осталось ещё четверо. Он уже нашел их?

\- Почему бы тебе у него самого это не спросить? – огрызнулась куноичи, с досадой скрестив руки на груди. Нет, ну они просто издеваются: сначала Пэйн с какими-то странными разговорчиками о Кекке Генкай и вынужденном ожидании; теперь Мадара с ещё более странными вопросами. Девушка подозревала, что ей нужно поменьше расспрашивать их о том, что творится у них в головах, а иначе ей самой грозило стать такой, как они оба – то есть, съехавшей с катушек окончательно и бесповоротно.

К её изумлению, Мадара вдруг улыбнулся краешками губ. За последние пять с лишним лет это была его первая улыбка.

\- Он слишком гордый и упрямый, чтобы ответить мне правду, – пояснил Учиха. – Наверное, это у него наследственное. А может, отголоски хорошо забытого прошлого.

\- Какого прошлого? О чем ты говоришь?

\- Скажи, Конан, – красные глаза со странными черными узорами на радужке уставились прямо на неё. Она поежилась, но попыталась это скрыть. – Ты когда-нибудь слышала о первом шиноби нашего мира?

\- Первом шиноби? – девушка напрягла память, но разум отказывался снабжать её необходимой информацией для ответа на этот вопрос. Проще говоря, она понятия не имела, о чем (или о ком) говорит Мадара.

\- Не знаешь, стало быть, – Учиха, казалось, этого и ожидал.

\- Может, расскажешь? – съязвила девушка.

\- Создатель мира шиноби… – эти три слова Мадара произнес с такой странной интонацией, что Конан вгляделась в его лицо еще пристальнее. – Это самый первый шиноби в нашем мире. Тот, кто создал первые дзютсу, первый смог контролировать чакру, первый научился применять различные техники, которые, кстати, опять же сам и создал. Он был Первым с большой буквы.

\- Это, должно быть, было о-очень давно, – задумчиво протянула Конан.

\- Да, это было ещё до формирования Стран Большой Пятерки и прочих государств поменьше, – согласился Учиха. – Вообще, тогда и самих людей на Земле было очень мало.

\- Да уж, – внезапно пожала плечами Конан, – если бы этот Первый был сейчас жив, ему, наверное, исполнилось бы много тысяч лет! Но так долго не живут. Жизнь шиноби скоротечна, некоторые умирают, не достигнув и сорока лет. Некоторые доживают до шестидесяти. Некоторые лет на десять дольше. Но…

\- Ты не веришь в бессмертие, да? – закончил за неё сенсей.

\- Да, не верю, - кивнула девушка.

\- Напрасно, – покачал головой Учиха. Его как будто позабавил её категоричный ответ.

\- Вечной жизни не существует, – уверенно скрестила руки на груди Конан.

\- Как и переселение души? – Шаринган вновь взглянул на неё.

\- Как и переселение… – она не смогла закончить, приложив ладонь к губам. Подняв на него глаза, она увидела, как он пристально её рассматривает.

\- Никогда не утверждай ничего с такой уверенностью, – посоветовал он ей. – Никогда не забывай, в каком мире мы живем. В наше время, как и раньше, возможно всё. Никогда не выбрасывай из памяти свое прощание с Яхико. И, самое главное, запомни: если тот, кто создал большую часть дзютсу, которые мы сейчас используем, был так могуществен, то что ему помешало бы обеспечить себе вечную жизнь?

\- Ты на что намекаешь? – неприятный холодок пробежал по спине Конан.

Мадара не ответил. В небе над ними что-то загромыхало, и начался кошмарный по своей силе дождь.

Заметили это не только Конан, Мадара и прочее население Деревни, но и, как ни странно, Хидан с Какудзу. Эти двое чаще всего были озабочены своими скромными персонами, нежели погодными условиями, но когда тебя выпихивают наружу с очередной миссией, а в этот же момент начинается такой дождь, то сосредоточиться на себе становится как-то… хм… сложновато.

\- Я хирею! – озвучил мысли напарника Хидан. – Ты глянь! Эта гребаная ткань ещё и впитывает влагу!

\- Ага, пожалуйся производителю, – съязвил Какудзу, чье настроение по причине ливня тоже опустилось до нуля.

\- Ты поговори мне! – сорвался напарник, замахиваясь на него косой.

\- Пошли уже, – буркнул Какудзу, и они оба удалились.

Тем временем, несмотря на дождь и пробирающий до костей холод, «посланник» уже стоял на шпиле самого высокого здания. Дождавшись своего повелителя, он поклонился ему, и выпрямился, отбросив за спину огненно-рыжие волосы.

\- Слишком быстро, – задумчиво сказал Пэйн. – И я велел привести одного.

\- Я уверен в этих двоих, – Хаями кивнул, указывая за спину.

Позади него стояли двое шиноби. Один оказался высоким – даже чуть выше Пэйна – с длинными светлыми волосами, спадающими ровным каскадом по его спине чуть ниже лопаток. Его серая одежда, состоящая из наглухо застегнутой под горло куртки, и брюк, заправленных в высокие сандалии-сапоги. Второй был ростом с первого, но его волосы торчали в разные стороны, как когда-то у Яхико, а колючие голубые глаза были подернуты странной пеленой.

Первый тоже словно находился в трансе. Пэйн скосил глаза на Хаями:

\- Гендзютсу?

\- Ты ведь не ждал, что они согласятся пойти со мной? – уточнил юноша.

Взгляд повелителя вновь обратился на тех двоих. Спустя пару минут вдумчивого разглядывания, вердикт прозвучал, как раскат грома:

\- Хорошо. Они подходят.

Он сложил пальцы правой руки в печать, загнув остальные, и тотчас вокруг всех них заклубилась черная прозрачная энергия. Она окутала их подобно савану, а когда рассеялась – все четверо оказались в мрачных коридорах «дворца» Амэгакуре.

\- Мне отпустить их? – уточнил Хаями. – Нужен глазной контакт, не так ли?

Пэйн приблизился к длинноволосому, положил ладонь ему на плечо и слегка надавил. Мужчина медленно, но послушно опустился на колени. Это было впечатляюще – заставить тело живого человека повиноваться воле постороннего лица. Пальцы Лидера заскользили вверх по шее мужчины, достигли его виска и опять нажали на кожу. Шиноби вздрогнул, и в его глазах появилось осмысленное выражение.

Он резко вскинул голову – это было единственным, что ему удалось. Его тело отказывалось ему подчиняться, и виной всему было одно лишь прикосновение к виску. Карие глаза встретили взгляд Риннегана. Мужчина, впрочем, не высказал испуга, как прочие шиноби, когда-либо видевшие этот взгляд. Он лишь глубоко вздохнул, и напрягся сильнее.

\- Мне нравится это, – тихо сказал Лидер. Шиноби непонимающе на него взглянул. – Ты что-то хочешь спросить?

\- Кто ты? – пленник задал единственный возможный в данной ситуации вопрос.

\- Пэйн, – был простой ответ.

\- Ты человек? – был следующий вопрос.

\- Да.

\- Нет, – мужчина покачал головой.

\- Тогда почему ты спросил? – Лидер наклонился к его лицу, и их глаза оказались совсем близко друг от друга.

\- Наверное, я ожидал, что ты ответишь отрицательно, – ответил пленник. – Ты убьешь меня?

\- А ты этого хочешь?

\- Я не боюсь смерти. Она идет рука об руку с каждым воином. Я знал, что когда-нибудь она повернется ко мне лицом, – он на мгновение дернул уголком рта, но не улыбнулся.

\- Если ты не хочешь умирать, ты не умрешь, – покачал головой Лидер.

\- А если захочу? – пленник поднял на него глаза. – У меня есть выбор?

\- У тебя он будет, – Риннеган был совсем близко. Эти глаза, казалось, были сделаны из стали.

\- Я нужен тебе? – был новый вопрос.

\- Да.

\- А когда необходимость во мне отпадет? Что будет?

\- Если выдержишь, будешь жить, – был ответ.

На минуту воцарилось молчание. Наконец, пленник внимательно вгляделся в глаза Лидера, что было не так легко, как могло ему сперва показаться.

\- Тот… кто сейчас разговаривает со мной… – неуверенно начал он. – Настоящий владелец этого тела?

Хаями сузил глаза, и его тело напряглось.

\- Ты узнаешь… потом, – Пэйн выпрямился и коснулся пальцами его лба.

Пленник закрыл глаза, а спустя мгновение…

Глаза Хаями на секунду расширились, и пылающий в них Риннеган, подернулся странной пеленой. То, что он увидел, нельзя было описать словами. Это не было что-то материальное или духовное. Это было ничем. Абсолютным Ничем.

И вдруг… Внутри этой пустоты…

Он не знал, что это было. Он увидел сгусток темной энергии, такой огромный, что, казалось, он может поглотить всю Вселенную. Но его сдерживали печати. Ровно шесть печатей.

Хаями протянул руку к этой темноте, и… вновь очутился в реальности. Пэйн уже обернулся и как раз смотрел на него. Хаями опустил руку и взглянул на Лидера.

\- Ты особенный, – вдруг сказал тот. – Потому что ты Второй. Но это не значит, что так будет всегда.

Позади него кто-то пошевелился. Высокая фигура вышла на свет, и Хаями узрел ещё одного «клона» вместо первого пленника. Длинные светлые волосы теперь приобрели цвет пламени, на лице сверкали стальные иглы, на лоб был повязан протектор с перечеркнутым знаком Страны Дождя, а одежда была стандартной – как и у прочих Акатсуки.

\- Отправляйтесь с ним за остальными, – приказал Лидер. – Я разберусь с Четвертым.

Хаями и Третий поклонились и спустя мгновение испарились, словно их и не было.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Конан вот уже третий день подряд тщетно пыталась подобрать Сассори нового напарника. Кукловод отметал половину претендентов, даже не сражаясь с ними, мол – это ниже его достоинства! Девушку так и подмывало брякнуть о том, что какое на фиг достоинство может быть у деревянной куклы, но она решила промолчать. Пэйн недвусмысленно дал ей понять, что все Акатсуки должны разбиться на пары, так как это удобнее для выполнения различных миссий в разных концах света. Но девушка уже жалела, что согласилась на это. Нет, оспаривать приказы Лидера она бы не посмела, даже несмотря на то, что друг другу они были ближе, чем кто-либо. Но устроить показательное старание, а в конце развести руками – «Ничего не получилось. Извини. Давай лучше ты попробуешь?» – она могла. Другое дело, что Пэйн на это ни за что бы не купился.

Иногда ей казалось, что вместе с телом ему достался и второй ум. Железная логика Нагато прекрасно дополняла умение быстро реагировать и невероятную возможность абстрагироваться от любой ситуации, полученные уже от Яхико.

Да, что ни говори, а Пэйн был сверх-существом. Он был один такой – особенный, но при этом внутри него спокойно уживались двое, пусть, в буквальном смысле, и наполовину.

\- Я не желаю работать с теми идиотами, которых вы мне подбираете, - непререкаемым тоном раздалось из чрева марионетки.

Конан скрипнула зубами, сжала кулаки и… постаралась успокоиться.

\- Вы отметаете уже двадцатого напарника, – резонно возразила она. – Уже давно можно было определиться!

\- Я свое мнение высказал, – недовольно заворчал кукловод. – Если вам что-то не нравится – прекрасно. Я могу обойтись и без напарника.

\- Но Лидер приказал…

\- Лично мне он ничего не приказывал. Если он хочет, чтобы его слушались, пусть изволит показаться сам, а не присылать вместо себя помощницу.

С этими словами марионетка уползла обратно в тайное убежище Акатсуки.

\- Пэйн!!! – зарычала Конан.

\- Да? – раздалось сзади.

Девушка подскочила, уже готовая вот-вот превратиться в бумажные листки и отправиться на поиски Лидера. К счастью, идти за ним не пришлось – он объявился сам, и даже не в образе тени. Обычно он оставался в своем настоящем облике лишь в небе – то есть, на вершине своего дворца, или сидя на статуе. Спускаясь же вниз (что бывало крайне редко), он принимал вид серой тени, ярким пятном на которой были лишь глаза – если стальной Риннеган можно было назвать ярким.

\- Ты слышал? – насупилась Конан.

\- Да, - кивнул Лидер, бросив взгляд в ту сторону, куда уполз Сассори. – Значит, обычные напарники ему не подходят.

\- Что значит «обычные»? – вздернула бровь девушка. – Ты что, хочешь, чтобы мы нашли ему ещё одного бессмертного? До кучи к этим двоим недоумкам?! – подразумевались, естественно, Хидан и Какудзу.

\- Знаешь, по-моему, Сассори и сам не прочь попасть в эту категорию, - задумчиво признал Лидер.

\- Он что, тоже бессмертный?!

\- Насколько Риннеган может определить, по большей части да, - согласился Пэйн.

\- Вот это номер… Но всё равно, это не делает ему чести! Меня достали его бесконечные требования и претензии! Может, избавимся от него, а?

\- Нет. Мы найдем ему напарника. Продолжай вызывать Сассори на все отборочные бои. В конце концов, он подберет себе подходящего кандидата. А если нет… что ж, посмотрим.

\- Как скажешь, - кивнула Конан, на мгновение взглянув вверх, в небо. Когда она опустила голову, Пэйна рядом уже не было.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Четвертый был «готов» уже на следующий день. Он оказался еще более мрачным и молчаливым, чем оба предыдущих, но беспрекословно подчинялся любому приказу Лидера. К тому же, вскоре выяснилось, что в «прошлой жизни» он, скорее всего, был чьим-то телохранителем. Его поведение и навыки открыто указывали на это. 

Когда Хаями и Третий вернулись, появившись в паре метров от Пэйна, реакция Четвертого была поистине великолепна. Он тотчас вырос перед Лидером, чего те двое никак не могли ожидать. 

Хаями уставился на Пэйна. Последний коснулся ладонью плеча Четвертого и тот послушно отступил назад, удостоверившись, что опасность повелителю не грозит.

\- Его внешний вид тебе может не понравиться, – предупредил Хаями, отходя в сторону. – Но его способности поистине огромны.

То, что они привели, явно имело человеческое тело, однако его шея намертво сливалась с затылком. Он был совершенно лысым, безбровым, почти безносым, и чем-то немного напоминал лягушку. Впрочем, Лидеру было плевать на его внешний вид. Сканирование Риннеганом подтвердило слова Хаями о силе.

Но даже Лидер сам не сразу понял, почему вдруг произнес:

\- Он будет Шестым.

\- Шестым? – переглянулись остальные трое.

\- Почему не Пятым? – уточнил Хаями.

\- Пятый придет ко мне сам, – в голосе Пэйна появилась очень странная интонация. Как будто он уже доподлинно знал о том, что будет.

Он быстро закончил с Шестым, и отправил его к остальной четверке. Рядом с ним как раз возникла Конан.

\- Пэйн, скажи честно, кто они такие? – в лоб спросила она, глядя на жутковатую компанию. – У каждого из них такой же Риннеган, как у тебя, и такие же иглы на теле. Нет, я не сомневаюсь, что эти «подарки» им сделал ты, но зачем?

\- Потом узнаешь, – коротко ответил Лидер.

\- Вы с Мадарой меня раздражаете, – прошипела девушка, сжав кулачки. – Сначала он со своими бреднями про Первого в мире шиноби, теперь ты с этой четверкой. Мне кто-нибудь что-нибудь объяснит?

\- Первый шиноби? – Лидер обернулся к ней. – И что же Мадара тебе о нем рассказывал?

\- Совсем немного, – пожала плечами Конан. – А ты что, тоже о нем слышал?

Пэйн несколько минут стоял молча, глядя на серое небо. Наконец, он нарушил тишину:

\- Его зовут Мудрец Шести Путей.

\- Что? – моргнула Конан.

Четверка «слуг», как по команде, обернулись к повелителю, и уставились на него немигающими взглядами.

\- Первого шиноби, создателя самых первых дзютсу, звали Мудрец Шести Путей, – терпеливо повторил Лидер. Его словам вторил оглушительный раскат грома. – Я знаю о нем намного больше, чем мне хотелось бы.

\- Почему? – с любопытством спросила Конан.

Но Пэйн, судя по всему, опять замкнулся в себе. Он ничего не ответил на её вопрос, и девушке пришлось отстать от него. Но мысленно она сделала себе пометочку обязательно расспросить его или Мадару про Мудреца Шести Путей.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Года пролетели, как мгновение. Конан уже и сама не помнила, сколько ей исполнилось лет. О Пэйне и говорить не стоило – он как бы был вне возраста. Естественно, его юная внешность менялась на более мужественную и взрослую, но сам он, фактически, оставался прежним. В актив его «личных чудиков» добавился ещё один – высокий толстяк с прилизанными огненными волосами, жуткими злыми глазами и вечно поджатыми губами. Его брови всё время были нахмурены, но окружающих это нисколько не смущало. Впрочем, общались «чудики» только с Лидером, которого называли повелителем.

Приятной новостью для Конан стало то, что они, наконец, нашли напарника для Сассори. Им стал странный бледный тип по имени Орочимару – беглый шиноби из Деревни Листа. Впрочем, его умения и навыки говорили о таланте. К тому же, он мог повелевать змеями, и, как намекнул девушке Мадара, фактически тоже был бессмертным, пусть и не таким, как Хидан и Какудзу, но очень схожим с Сассори. Поэтому они и сработались.

Между тем, практически следом за ним, появился новый Акатсуки – Зетсу. Его нашел Мадара, и он был ещё более странным, чем все предыдущие. Он был зеленого цвета, хотя одна половина его лица и была черной, и только круглый белый глаз, немигая, выделялся на ней. От основания ключиц и на метр вверх, по кругу, поднимались зеленые отростки, похожие на гигантские листья. Помимо этого, он умел закапываться под землю, а питался только человеческой плотью – причем, не делал различий между живыми людьми и мертвечиной.

Пэйн распорядился, чтобы его миссиями был исключительно шпионаж. Зетсу был как хамелеон – мог сливаться с окружающей средой, и оставаться невидимым столько, сколько пожелает.

Конан и Мадара согласились, что более идеального шпиона для организации нельзя было и придумать, поэтому каннибал был мгновенно зачислен в штат.

А потом появился Кисаме. Конан уже смирилась с тем, что их организация притягивает в свои ряды исключительно ненормальных, бессмертных или мутантов, поэтому появление Кисаме не стало для неё неожиданностью. Он оказался одним из Семи Призрачных Мечников Страны Тумана, и у него, как сообщил Пэйн, был самый большой запас чакры из всех них.

Кисаме был двухметрового роста, с синей кожей, кое-где покрытой чешуйками, жуткими акульими зубами и злыми бесцветными глазками. Жесткие синие волосы стояли торчком над макушкой, губы были вечно растянуты то ли в презрительной, то ли в хитрой ухмылке. Запросы по поводу напарников у него могли посоперничать с требованиями Сассори.

Кисаме отказывался от всех напарников, аргументируя это тем, что он – «волк-одиночка». Конан в ответ на это съязвила, что он похож, скорее, на акулу, чем вызвала лишь очередную ухмылочку.  
Прошли ещё пара лет, во время которых Акатсуки успели неплохо сработаться вместе, хотя, в принципе, и не очень ладили. Но ради общего дела, о котором Пэйн по-прежнему не распространялся, они согласились работать друг с другом.

А однажды Мадара исчез. И вскоре мир облетела шокирующая новость о нападении страшного Девятихвостого Демона Лиса – Кьюби но Китсуне, который едва не разрушил Деревню Скрытого Листа. К тому моменту, Пэйн и Конан уже были в курсе того, что Мадара родился как раз в этой деревне. Впрочем, только Лидер знал истинную правду – о том, что Учиха и был основателем данной деревни, и человеком, которому уже перевалило за сотню лет.

Девятихвостый был побежден – сражен юным Йондайме, Четвертым Хокаге Конохи. По слухам он заключил монстра в тело ребенка, наложив мощную печать на клетку, чтобы тварь не вырвалась на свободу.  
Мадара к тому моменту так и не объявился, что не могло не свидетельствовать о его причастности к инциденту. Одновременно, Орочимару не мог не высказать своего удовлетворения от гибели Йондайме, так как он, оказывается, занял пост, предназначавшийся самому повелителю змей. Амбиции Орочимару всем были прекрасно известны, поэтому никаких разговоров на эту тему ни от кого не последовало.

Учиха объявился только через пару лет, ничего не объясняя, и немедленно завязал с Лидером сложный разговор. К концу их трехдневной беседы, они оба, похоже, остались довольны результатом, а Акатсуки с тех пор получили достаточно точный и четкий приказ: найти и изловить всех существующих в мире Хвостатых – Биджуу. Попутно Пэйн прояснил подчиненным факт существования Биджуу в мире, и наличие Джинчуурики, а также их роль.

Впрочем, Учиха приказал Лидеру повременить с отсылкой членов организации на подобные миссии, так как, по его мнению, ещё не все приготовления были завершены.

Вдаваться в подробности и требовать объяснений Пэйн не стал – это было не в его привычках.

А потом появился этот мальчик. Учиха Итачи. Одного взгляда на него Лидеру было достаточно, чтобы понять, что они с Мадарой родственники. У мальчика были такие же черные волосы – пусть и не такие длинные – собранные в аккуратный хвост, черные глаза, при желании хозяина вспыхивающие алым огнем Шарингана, белоснежная кожа, и тело – хрупкое и нежное, как и положено ребенку в тринадцать лет.

Акатсуки, увидев своего нового «коллегу», коллективно выразили сомнения по поводу его выносливости. Пэйну было предъявлено много весомых аргументов, и ещё больше неуместных комментариев, типа «А он не сломается на первом же задании? Хрупкий, как тростиночка!», «Вот только с детьми мы ещё не работали!», «И этот молокосос будет с нами на миссии ходить?!». Лидер непререкаемым тоном отмел все последующие разговоры на эту тему, и принял Итачи в организацию.

Мальчик оказался тихим, замкнутым в себе, холодным и убийственно спокойным. Совсем скоро выяснилось, что за пару дней до прихода в Акатсуки он вырезал весь свой клан – огромный квартал Конохи – не пощадив никого: ни женщин, ни детей, ни стариков. Узнав об этом, коллеги стали к нему приглядываться более настороженно, а потом и вовсе прекратили шептаться за его спиной, как и отпускать в его адрес хлесткие комментарии.

Итачи на всё это не обращал внимания – это было ниже его достоинства.

Его напарником стал Кисаме, причем акул сначала долго возмущался и отказывался, но в итоге согласился, пошутив, что «ребенок с ним и недели не выдержит». Конан, узнав о формировании новой «парочки» тоже решила высказать свое мнение.

\- Они не сработаются, – непререкаемым тоном заявила она.

\- Почему ты так думаешь? – скосил на неё Риннеган Лидер.

\- А разве не очевидно? Они слишком разные, – развела руками девушка. – Остальные напарники тоже не близнецы, но все они подбирались в пары друг к другу по каким-то общим критериям. У Итачи и Кисаме нет ничего общего.

\- Противоположности притягиваются, слышала такое выражение? – рядом с ней, словно из ниоткуда, возник Мадара.

\- Тебя такая ситуация забавляет, да? – взвилась Конан.

\- Совсем нет, – покачал головой Учиха. – Просто я хочу узнать, что из этого получится.

Конан кротко вздохнула. Весь её вид говорил – «На больных не обижаюсь. С ними надо разговаривать спокойно и во всем соглашаться».

\- Может отправишь их на какую-нибудь миссию? – повернулась она к Лидеру.

\- Пока не стоит, – вмешался Мадара. – Пусть тренируются вместе. Им надо притереться друг к другу, а через недельку уже можно будет отправлять эту парочку на задания.

\- Я ждала приказа Лидера, – смерила его уничтожающим взглядом Конан.

Мадара внезапно улыбнулся краешками губ, что очень редко позволял себе в последние годы. Ничего не ответив на эту неприкрытую грубость, он исчез. Пэйн жестом отослал Конан, и ей пришлось повиноваться. Спрыгнув на один из нижних этажей, она столкнулась с Хаями.

Он молча кивнул ей, и прошел мимо. Она же пару минут смотрела ему вслед. Ей не нравились эти шесть телохранителей Пэйна. С виду они были молчаливыми и насупленными куклами, но она знала, что доверять им не стоит. И вообще, недооценивать их тоже нельзя. Пусть Пэйн и сказал, что все шестеро лишены душ и разума, у Конан всё же было очень плохое предчувствие на этот счет.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Кисаме надоело сидеть без дела, поэтому он покинул подземелья, и отыскал между зданиями небольшую площадку, квадратную в диаметре. Со всех сторон её зажимали здания, между ними не было ни единой щели, а вверху тускло светился кусок серого неба.

Акул достал свой меч, и в кои-то веки размотал бандажи, покрывающие чешуйчатое лезвие. Раньше он делал это лишь пару раз: впервые, когда учил Забузу управляться с его оружием, а во второй раз, когда врагу удалось разрезать бандажи самому, за что он впоследствии жестоко поплатился.

Он упражнялся уже минут двадцать, словно не замечая ничего вокруг. На самом же деле он терпеть не мог, когда ему мешали. Поэтому, сделав очередной выпад, он ловко выхватил припасенный на поясе кунай и швырнул его влево, одновременно оборачиваясь. Его уродливое лицо слегка скривилось.

\- Что такое? – ехидно спросил он, резко сменив выражение лица. Ему захотелось поддразнить ребенка. Так сказать, устроить проверку на вшивость. – Скучно стало?

\- Я ищу Лидера, – бесстрастно ответил Итачи.

\- Правда? – Кисаме ткнул Самехада в землю, рукоятью вверх, оперевшись на меч, как на копье.

Наступила пауза, во время которой Кисаме откровенно рассматривал напарника. Он всё никак не мог решить, издевается над ним Лидер или нет.

«Вот уж счастье привалило, блин!» – с досадой подумал акул. «Как бы мне поскорее от него избавиться?»

\- Ты вроде с катаной неплохо управляешься? – услышал он свой собственный голос.

\- Это имеет значение? – Итачи как раз собирался уходить, поэтому ему пришлось оглянуться.

\- Да так, – передернул плечами акул, пряча коварную ухмылку. – Просто надоело тренироваться самому. Не составишь мне компанию?

Итачи молча смотрел на него, и Хошигаке вновь ощутил досаду. Нет, ну какого хрена, в самом деле?! Только с детьми он ещё не возился! И на фиг он вообще предложил ему спарринг?!

\- Хорошо, – мальчик неожиданно согласился.

Кисаме моргнул, а потом расплылся в жуткой улыбке, обнажив два ряда острейших треугольных зубов. Резко подняв Самехада, он сделал им в воздухе эффектный оборот, но на напарника это впечатления не произвело. Кисаме даже ощутил себя чуточку уязвленным – на самых отважных врагов этот приемчик производил впечатление, а этот ребенок и бровью не ведет!

«Ну, я тебе покажу», – мысленно решил Кисаме, глядя на то, как мальчик достает из-за спины красивую длинную катану. По сравнению с Самехада оружие ребенка выглядело, как тростиночка. Кисаме не смог сдержать самодовольную улыбку.

Их бой начался неожиданно быстро и так стремительно, что Хошигаке даже не сразу понял, что случилось. Сталь лязгнула о сталь, чешуя завибрировала, а лезвие хрупкой катаны оказалось прочнее, чем акул себе представлял. Он вновь принял боевую стойку, и пару мгновений разглядывал напарника.

Хрупкий, тонкий и нежный.

Вот и вся характеристика.

«Блин!» - это слово едва не вырвалось у Кисаме из уст, когда мальчик атаковал его с поразительной для своего возраста силой. Кисаме усилил нажим, раскрутил меч над головой и с размаху обрушил его на лезвие катаны. Он ожидал, что меч напарника сломается, а тот должен будет в мгновение ока распасться на две половинки, но… Итачи ловко увернулся, блокировал атаку с нужной ему стороны, и нанес удар уже сам.  
Кончик лезвия чиркнул по щеке акула, как раз рядом с жабрами. Он успел уклониться лишь в самый последний миг. Вытерев кровь тыльной стороной ладони, он взглянул в черные бесстрастные глаза мальчика, и оскалился.

\- А это становится интересным, – нахально заявил он, приготовившись к бою.

Их «тренировка» продолжилась. Оба были так увлечены битвой, что даже не заметили ещё одного человека, наблюдающего за ними. Вскоре к нему присоединился второй.

\- Нравится? – тихонько спросил Мадара, спрыгнув на карниз рядом с Лидером.

\- Не знаю, – честно признался Пэйн, чуть-чуть пожав плечами.

\- У него необычный меч, правда? – Учиха кивнул на Самехада. – Таким можно гору разрубить, не то, что человека. Впрочем, с Итачи этот номер не пройдет.

\- У Ханзо есть похожий, – внезапно возразил Лидер. – И не менее опасный.

\- Меч Ханзо не принадлежит к категории мечей Мечников Тумана, – развел руками Мадара. – У них особенное оружие. Хотя… тебе, в принципе, лучше знать, ведь лезвие меча Ханзо уже когда-то дотрагивалось до твоего тела.

\- Не до этого, – флегматично отозвался Лидер, никак не отреагировав на напоминание о прошлом.

Мадара же больше ничего не сказал, молча глядя на битву внизу.

В тот же миг раздался очень громкий скрежет стали. Мечи скрестились, а соперников просто инстинктивно швырнуло друг к другу.

Кисаме подавил рвущийся наружу похабный, но, тем не менее, нервный хохот. Нет, ну что за ирония? Лезвие меча Учихи всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица, а он думает только о том, что у него, блин, встал, потому что бедра этого ребенка прижались к его собственным.

«А это мысль», – неожиданно решил акул, совсем чуть-чуть ослабляя натиск.

Итачи, похоже, заметил это, а заодно и вспомнил, что у них тренировка, поэтому убивать напарника вовсе не обязательно. Как оказалось, у напарника насчет тренировки было свое собственное мнение.

Свободная рука Кисаме вдруг очень быстро оказалась за спиной Учихи. Акул припечатал раскрытой ладонью затылок мальчика, и дернул его голову на себя. С мужиками, а тем более с детьми, Мечник не целовался ни разу в жизни, хотя бывали случаи, что его тянуло одновременно и к тем, и к другим. Но к Учихе его тянуло особенно. Он сам не мог толком объяснить, почему, да и не пытался. Он знал, что паренек его раздражал, и даже чуть-чуть настораживал, поэтому его захотелось проверить, каков он на самом деле.

Итачи, естественно, на поцелуй не ответил, и даже катану не опустил. Когда Кисаме прервал поцелуй и открыл глаза, то сразу понял, почему. Черные глаза напарника вдруг стали кроваво-красными, и акул почувствовал, что падает – очень глубоко и далеко. Он не мог толком объяснить, что с ним случилось, но это было чем-то ужасным и продолжалось, казалось бы, вечность.

Когда всё закончилось, Хошигаке пришел в себя на коленях, сжимая в обеих руках рукоять Самехада. Итачи стоял прямо перед ним, с опущенной катаной в правой руке. Алый Шаринган в его глазах потух.  
\- Никогда больше так не делай, – спокойно предупредил он напарника, разворачиваясь к нему спиной.

Акул мотнул головой, и внезапно ухмыльнулся, несмотря на легкую дрожь, которая всё ещё колотила его после пережитого ужаса.

\- Я запомню это, - хрипло усмехнулся он.

Итачи не обернулся, и Кисаме остался в одиночестве.

\- Интересный способ наладить отношения, – задумчиво резюмировал Мадара, скосив глаза на абсолютно спокойного Лидера. На Пэйна этот финал тренировки не произвел ни малейшего впечатления. Мадара не был удивлен – ввиду его осведомленности по поводу эмоций Лидера. Этот мальчик обрел превосходное тело и превосходные способности в обмен на невозвратимое исчезновение большинства эмоций.  
Впрочем, не похоже было, чтобы Пэйна этот факт каким-либо образом беспокоил.

\- Их стоит отправить на миссию, – Мадара вновь перевел разговор на сражавшуюся недавно парочку. – Но под присмотром. Устрой им совместное задание, а итог будем анализировать подробнее.

С этими словами он испарился. Пэйн поднялся с места, чуть отогнул ворот плаща, и несколько редких капель приземлились на его ключицы. Лидер подставил ладонь, и тотчас же пошел дождь.

\- Приведи мне Конан, – приказал он. Пятый, появившийся позади за мгновение до этого, поклонился, и кинулся на поиски девушки. Точнее, искать ему её не пришлось – Пэйн и его «пятерка» обладали потрясающим «чутьем», которому мог позавидовать любой натренированный пес, или даже Нин-дог.

Конан появилась перед Лидером спустя минуту.

\- Сассори и Орочимару отправляются на совместное задание вместе с Итачи и Кисаме, - объявил ей Пэйн.

\- А Сассори уже знает об этом? – не скрыв в голосе скепсиса, уточнила Конан. Она-то прекрасно знала нрав кукловода, особенно когда дело касалось вот таких вот приказов.

\- Вот ты ему об этом и объявишь, – «посоветовал» ей Лидер.

\- Куда я денусь? – пожала плечами девушка. – Но, предупреждаю, он от этого будет не в восторге.

\- По-моему, тебя не должно это волновать, – холодно прервал ей Лидер. – Если Сассори будет чем-то недоволен, пусть выскажет это лично мне.

\- Да уж, с него станется, – пробормотала Конан себе под нос, так, чтобы Пэйн её не услышал. С этими словами она спрыгнула вниз, и, не долетев пары метров до земли, распалась на листы бумаги.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Сассори, естественно, от предложенной ему «перспективы» в восторг не пришел. Конан пришлось выслушать много нелицеприятного в свой адрес, и в адрес Лидера в том числе. Наконец, кукловод выдохся и с самым недовольным видом согласился на совместную миссию. Конан только вздохнула, и отправилась сообщать об этом Итачи и Кисаме, оставив на Сассори необходимость проинформировать Орочимару.

Когда со всеми формальностями было покончено, Конан «откопала» где-то в лабиринтах здания Кисаме, и, сунув ему в руки стандартную форму Акатсуки, приказала сейчас же отнести её напарнику. Хошигаке, в свою очередь, спросил, с каких это пор он работает в организации в качестве ответственного за гардероб. В ответ на что получил уничтожающий взгляд и пару коротких фраз, из которых акул почерпнул весьма полезную и занятную информацию о своей персоне.

В итоге он всё-таки поплелся в комнату Итачи, по пути размышляя, как именно будет смотреть на него этот ребеночек, когда акул объявит ему о цели своего визита. А что, можно ведь и назвать истинную цель, но слегка её подкорректировать.

С такими гнусными мыслями, хихикающий Кисаме пару раз стукнул кулаком в нужную дверь. Его ждало разочарование: мальчик уже успел переодеться в сетчатую футболку и брюки, какие носили все прочие члены организации. Катана была прочно прикреплена у него за спиной. Ещё Хошигаке углядел на шее мальчика тоненькую нитку бус, и едва удержался от хмыканья – в его глазах напарник стал ещё больше походить на девушку.

\- Спасибо, - коротко бросил Итачи, принимая из его рук черный плащ с красными облаками. Кисаме же нагло его рассматривал.

Волосы Учихи были распущены, а на кончиках повисли крошечные хрустальные капельки – значит, он только что из душа. Протектор лежал на столе у стены, там же располагалась и тоненькая, почти невидимая резинка для волос. Её Итачи схватил со стола в первую очередь, и, собрав волосы в хвост, аккуратно их перевязал.

Кисаме с интересом наблюдал за его сборами. Ему было любопытно – Учиха в упор его не замечает, или ему плевать, что напарник наблюдает за тем, как он одевается? Одевать-то, конечно, осталось самую малость, а всю интимную часть Хошигаке уже пропустил, но факт того, что Итачи не возражал против его молчаливого общества, немного обескураживал Кисаме. Ему начало казаться, что его считают предметом гарнитура – таким же громоздким, мешающим, но совершенно незаметным, которому и внимания-то уделять не стоит.

Деликатность, а уж тем более терпеливость, никогда не были отличительными чертами характера Кисаме. Дождавшись, когда Итачи протянет руку к протектору, он перехватил тонкую кисть, и задумчиво погладил указательным пальцем зажатые у него в кулаке пальчики Учихи. Руки у мальчика были до того тонкими и хрупкими, что его кисть полностью утопала в ладони Хошигаке.

\- Какие нежные ручки, – усмехнулся акул, – а катану держать ими удобно? Мозоли не натираешь?

Итачи молча смотрел на него, терпеливо ожидая, когда он его отпустит. Кисаме ощутил раздражение – Учиха начинал его бесить своей неприступностью и отмороженностью. Что, совсем шуток не понимает?

\- Мы опоздаем, – вдруг сказал мальчик. – Сассори с Орочимару уже ждут нас.

\- Я готов, – осклабился Кисаме.

\- Тогда отпусти меня, и дай мне закончить, – предельно вежливо и по-прежнему спокойно попросил Учиха.

Кисаме разжал пальцы, и тонкая ладошка выскользнула из его захвата. Хошигаке даже ощутил какую-то досаду. Он взглянул на то, как напарник завязывает протектор с перечеркнутой эмблемой Конохи. Последним штрихом стал плащ, но и тут Хошигаке опередил Учиху.

Подхватив ткань, он развернул плащ и насмешливо улыбнулся. Итачи не сказал ни слова, молча надел плащ и застегнул его под горло. Кисаме толкнул ногой дверь, подхватил оставшийся прислоненным к стенке в коридоре Самехада, забросил его на плечо, и кивнул напарнику:

\- Пошли?

\- Да, - Учиха поравнялся с ним, и вместе они покинули убежище.

Оторвать взгляд от рук мальчика оказалось тяжким испытанием, но Кисаме выдержал его с честью… теперь уставившись на его профиль.

«Очень интересно», - с ухмылкой подумал акул, сосредоточившись на своих мыслях.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Конан догнала Лидера уже у самой границы Деревни. Раньше он никогда никуда не отходил от центрального здания, а если ему что-то было нужно – за него это выполняли его шестеро прихвостней. Но на сей раз в радиусе пары километров их видно не было, а Пэйн явно куда-то намылился.

\- Куда это ты собрался? – не слишком почтительно воскликнула Конан, приземляясь в паре шагов от него. Лидер не требовал от своих подчиненных предельной вежливости и раболепности, но эти слова, сказанные девушкой, прозвучали почти так, словно они вновь вернулись в свое детство, когда оба были на равных.

\- У меня дела, – коротко бросил молодой человек, даже не обернувшись к ней.

\- Я спросила не «что там у тебя случилось», а «куда ты уходишь»? – нахмурилась Конан. – Вообще-то Мадара ясно дал понять, что покидать пределы Деревни тебе не стоит. Пошли свою молчаливую шестерку на это дело, раз уж оно такое важное.

\- Я должен сделать это сам, – на этот раз Лидер остановился и обернулся к ней.

\- Скажи хотя бы, куда ты идешь? – отчаявшись уговорить его остаться, попросила помощница.

Она успела заметить крошечную морщинку на его переносице. Словно, он на секунду задумался – но кожа разгладилась также быстро, как и собралась. Риннеган чуть сузился, а затем прозвучал ответ:

\- К Саламандеру Ханзо.

\- Что, сразу сказать не мог… – начала было девушка, и только потом до неё дошел смысл сказанного. – Куда?!? Ты с ума сошел! Зачем тебе понадобилось к нему идти?!?

\- Тебе не кажется, что это мое личное дело? – пожал плечами Лидер.

\- Нет! – сорвалась Конан. – Не кажется! Ты уже потерял одно тело! Рискуешь потерять и это! Я тебе не позволю!

\- Интересно, – Пэйн внезапно посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, – ты думаешь, что сможешь меня остановить?

\- Да, – без какой-либо уверенности кивнула девушка.

А потом он исчез – просто растворился в воздухе, оставив вместо себя прозрачный черный дымок. Миг – и он уже стоит почти вплотную за её спиной, она чувствует его неестественно-холодное дыхание на своем затылке. Мурашки пробежали по её телу, а руки помимо воли сжались в дрожащие кулачки.

Она не видела его лица, но отчего-то не сомневалась, что если обернется, то увидит нечто страшное.

\- Никогда, – с расстановкой прошептал Лидер, – во мне не сомневайся.

Его дыхание ледяными иглами вонзилось ей в щеку:

\- Никогда не смей мне мешать, - закончил он, а потом вновь распался на этот странный черный дым, оставив её в одиночестве.

Шел дождь – небеса словно оплакивали чью-то потерявшуюся несчастную душу, заковавшую себя в такую прочную броню, что выбраться из неё уже невозможно.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Он вернулся ровно через три дня – такой же спокойный, такой же бесстрастный, такой же жуткий и холодный. Конан и его верная шестерка встретили его на вершине центрального здания. Когда он появился перед ними, Конан едва не вскрикнула – кровь сплошь покрывала его руки и одежду. Несколько засохших бурых капель застыли на щеке, но его это, казалось, совершенно не волновало.

Не сказав никому ни слова, он исчез в подземельях, и вышел лишь на следующий день. К этому моменту Деревня Дождя, да и весь Амэгакуре гудел, как улей, передавая друг другу шокирующее известие – Саламандер Ханзо убит. Как оказалось, это были не все новости. Вместе с некогда сильнейшим узурпатором Амэгакуре были убиты вся его семья, все его слуги, подчиненные и просто друзья. Неизвестные убийцы не пожалели никого, начисто стерев какое-либо напоминание о Ханзо с лица земли.

И только Конан и Мадара прекрасно знали, что никаких убийц и в помине не было.

Всё это сделал Пэйн.

\- Таков был ваш план, да? – спросила Конан у Мадары тем же вечером. Он и не пытался спрятаться от неё, видимо, потому что знал, что у неё к нему накопилось множество вопросов.

\- Нет, – пожал плечами Учиха. – У меня были кое-какие планы насчет Ханзо, но они казались слишком незначительными, чтобы реализовывать их в ближайшее время. У мальчика, похоже, были свои взгляды на этот счет. Что ж, если ему захотелось, то в этом нет ничего плохого.

\- Ничего плохого? – взвилась Конан. – Его могли убить! Где бы мы нашли для него ещё одно тело с Кекке Генкай, как у Яхико?!

Мадара как-то странно на неё посмотрел. Уголки его губ слегка приподнялись, но это мало походило на улыбку.

\- Кажется, он решил не рассказывать тебе об этом, – понял он. – Что ж, это его право. Надеюсь, он не заиграется слишком сильно.

\- Ты считаешь то, что он делает, это игра? – вытаращилась на него девушка.

\- Я не это имел в виду. Впрочем, сейчас это не имеет никакого значения. Саламандер Ханзо, узурпатор и тиран, державший под своей пятой Амэгакуре, убит. Все, кто мог бы отомстить за него или продолжить его дело, тоже мертвы. Должен сказать, что Пэйн действовал достаточно умно, не оставив возможности делу Саламандера возродиться. Это идеальный вариант.

\- Для чего? – спросила Конан.

\- Для «рождения» Амэкаге, – даже чуть удивился её недогадливости Учиха. – Народ Амэгакуре давно ждал того, кто освободит их от тирании Ханзо. Ну, они и дождались.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы Пэйн провозгласил себя новым Амэкаге?! – Конан в шоке уставилась на него.

\- Не вижу никаких препятствий этому, – пожал плечами Учиха.

\- Но… ты думаешь, люди примут его?! С его-то внешностью и замашками маньяка!

\- Они примут того, кто освободил и спас их, – жестко отрезал Мадара. – Люди этой страны уже не могут жить на свободе. Они слишком долго были под гнетом чьей-то руки, поэтому теперь им нужен новый так называемый узурпатор. Без того, кто будет ими править, не так, как обычный Хокаге, а намного жестче, они просто не выживут. Пэйн подходит на эту роль как никто другой. Только болью он сумел проложить себе дорогу в будущее, и только боль ждет его там. Он не ждет другого, и ни на что не надеется. Он живет каждой минутой, потому что он уже очень давно этого хотел…

\- Что значит «хотел»? – не поняла Конан.

\- Не важно, – снова почти улыбнулся Мадара. – У тебя сейчас будет много работы. И у этих шести рабов Пэйна тоже. Деревня Дождя должна в кротчайшие сроки узнать, кто убил Саламандера. Они должны принять Пэйна, как нового Амэкаге.

\- Но мы не сможем их заставить, – попробовала возразить девушка.

\- Ты-то, возможно, и нет, – Учиха кивнул ей за спину. Она обернулась и увидела шестерых прихвостней Лидера. Они молча стояли и смотрели на них с Мадарой.

\- Он уже знает, – понятливо кивнул Учиха. – Поэтому и прислал их. Отправляйся вместе с ними в Деревню. И, да, используй именно то дзютсу, которому я тебя научил. Не забыла, как им пользоваться?

\- Я помню, – кивнула Конан.

\- Тогда идите, – Учиха взмахнул рукой, и всех семерых как ветром сдуло.

Сам Мадара тоже встал и отправился к Пэйну. Его он нашел на шпиле своего «дворца», устремившего отсутствующий взгляд вдаль. Сенсей приземлился в паре шагов позади него, и неожиданно прервал уединение ученика словами:

\- Мне вот интересно, это он придумал, или ты?

Лидер обернулся почти мгновенно. Его лицо оставалось таким же спокойным, но они с Мадарой отлично знали, что он всё прекрасно понял.

\- Или вы оба? – уточнил Учиха.

\- Это имеет значение? – холодно спросил Пэйн. – Ты сам способствовал этому. Теперь жалеешь, что применил тогда свое дзютсу?

\- Вообще-то, фактически, мое дзютсу там было ни при чем, – развел руками сенсей. – Тебе стоит благодарить украденный тобой Кекке Генкай. Хотя, с самого начала я ожидал, что он даст несколько иной эффект.

\- Наши ожидания никогда не оправдываются.

\- А ты ничем не лучше Биджуу, – вдруг усмехнулся Учиха. – По крайней мере, природа у вас практически одна и та же.

\- Спасибо, что напомнил, – передернул плечами Лидер. – Что-то ещё?

\- Нет, – покачал головой Учиха, а потом вдруг его Шаринган впился прямо в волнообразные глаза Лидера. – Но мне будет интересно заново с тобой познакомиться. Я с нетерпением буду этого ждать.

\- Я не заставлю тебя ждать долго, – Пэйн отвернулся от него. На секунду он оглянулся на учителя через плечо и добавил. – И он, я думаю, тоже.

\- Это то, что и я хотел услышать, – кивнул Учиха, – Кенме Року Мити…

Пэйн не среагировал, и сенсей убрался восвояси.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
В течение недели новостей было всего две, но они оба с лихвой компенсировали свое малое количество: во-первых, с миссии вернулись обе парочки, в целости и сохранности, но с самыми философскими и мрачнейшими выражениями лиц; во-вторых, свежеспасенные жители Деревни Дождя, а за ними и прочий народ небольшой, но такой проблемной Страны Дождя, провозгласили Пэйна своим спасителем и новым Амэкаге. При всем этом, ни одна живая душа (исключая отдельных Акатсуки) его и в помине не видела. Конан вначале даже слегка подивилась тупости и доверчивости населения, высказав убеждение в том, что она догадывается, как Ханзо, практически без боя, удалось завоевать этот край.

Оказалось, что это были только цветочки, а ягодки наступили потом.

Посовещавшись своими кучками и сбившись в единую многоголосицу, народ Амэгакуре принял новое решение, которое не преминули подтвердить многочисленные сплетни, всего за пару дней просочившиеся во все концы страны. Вились они, естественно, вокруг новоиспеченного Амэкаге, которого с легкой руки жителей теперь провозгласили… богом!

Акатсуки с чисто нордическим спокойствием отреагировали на сей безрассудный поступок, а вот Лидеру, похоже, такая перспектива пришлась по душе. Он, естественно, своего удовлетворения данными «слухами» не высказал, но опровергать их и отказываться от титула тоже не стал.

Другие Страны и Деревни даже не подозревали о том, что творится в Амэгакуре, поэтому Страна Дождя вскоре вообще оказалась отрезанной от внешнего мира, забившись в свой плотный кокон. И, что удивительно, всех это устраивало.

Буквально месяца через полтора начались уже более серьезные проблемы. Конан, не без помощи шести подручных Лидера, выяснила некоторые факты, касающиеся нынешних членов Акатсуки. Так она обнаружила, что именно Сассори был причастен к внезапному исчезновению Третьего Казекаге Страны Ветра. Обнаружив пропажу, Суна объявила практически всем своим соседям войну, в особенности Стране Дождя, так как по заверениям этой самой Суны, Амэгакуре и является рассадником зла, преступности и войн в этом мире.

Эта информация заинтересовала Конан, и она поделилась ею с Лидером, но, фактически, их это уже не касалось. В Суне выяснили, что к пропаже Казекаге причастен Сассори, и перед странами пришлось уже извиняться. Простили, вроде бы, далеко не все.

Вторым немаловажным аспектом сбора информации о членах Акатсуки стало досье на Орочимару. У Змеиного Саннина был пунктик насчет вечной жизни, а посему поисками этой самой вечности он занялся ещё в молодости, и до сих пор успешно продолжал свое дело. Главным условием его исследований была смена тел, причем искал он исключительно сильные, как физически, так и духовно тела, с большим запасом чакры и способностями к использованию множества мощных дзютсу.

Поэтому никто особенно не удивился, когда сия змееподобная личность принялась активно присматриваться и вертеться вокруг Итачи. Кисаме, стоит сказать, это совсем не понравилось – к тому моменту трения с напарником у них прекратились, подколы и придирки со стороны акула исчерпали себя, а в обращении с юным напарником внезапно появилась странная и внезапная вежливость. Кисаме обращался к Учихе исключительно на «вы», и было видно, что он его уважает, а может даже и слегка побаивается. Мадара объяснил это тем, что мальчик, при внешней хрупкости, владел такими дзютсу, которые выучить обычному шиноби почти не под силу.

Конан охотно ему поверила – ледяной взгляд Шарингана мог навести на людей страха почти так же, как жуткие глазки Лидера.

Короче, за гражданскую войну внутри организации можно было не волноваться – Орочимару не идиот, чтобы нападать на Учиху, а тот не хлипкий мальчик – сумеет за себя постоять.

Этому решению предстояло рассыпаться в пух и прах уже спустя полгода. Проблема отношения Орочимару к Итачи успешно переросла из общеорганизационной в глобальную. Саннин преследовал Учиху повсюду, присматривался к его навыкам и техникам, а морда Кисаме от этого мрачнела с каждым днем всё больше.

Терпение самого Итачи, видимо, тоже истощалось, каким бы спокойным с виду он ни казался. Конан высказала Лидеру свои опасения, и он, в кои-то веки, был с ней согласен. Правда, предпринять в итоге они ничего не успели – за них всё сделали подчиненные.

На очередное задание Орочимару и Итачи отправились уже вдвоем. Напарники, как ни странно, не возражали, что не могло не соответствовать идее о сговоре, причем разных личностей, с разных сторон и с разным подтекстом. С задания вернулся только Учиха, с тем, что осталось от Орочимару – оторванной рукой Саннина, на мизинце которой поблескивало кольцо Акатсуки. Оказалось, что убить – не убил, но покалечил его изрядно, и Саннину пришлось бежать. Эта новость не обрадовала ни Сассори, ни Лидера.

Первый остался без напарника, и причина для мрачности и злобы у него была веская, так как с Орочимару они успели не только сойтись характерами, но и спеться на фоне общей любви к вечной жизни. Второй остался недоволен тем, что Орочимару выжил – ведь сбежав, он унес в своей «светлой» головушке некоторые секреты организации, до которых сам благополучно докопался, а также общую информацию о ней. На общем собрании Акатсуки Лидер объяснил, что выйти из организации можно лишь одним способом – ногами вперед. Дальнейших вопросов не возникло, и Пэйн потребовал немедленно разыскать Орочимару, и обеспечить ему полноценный «выход».

В итоге ещё почти полгода Акатсуки потратили зря – и Саннина не нашли, и злобы на Лидера и на его тупой приказ накопили, и силы только израсходовали. Временно от поисков Орочимару пришлось отказаться. Нужно было искать Сассори нового напарника, а иначе кукловод отказывался работать. И ведь на Лидере висел ещё приказ о поимке Джинчуурики, а для этого нужно было вновь разбить подчиненных на пары и пинком под зад отправить их ловить этих самых тварей.

Без пары, частью которой должен был стать Сассори, план летел Кьюби под хвост – под один из девяти.

Конан раскопала данные на нескольких сильных шиноби, но для заманивая их в организацию пришлось отправиться за ними лично. Поручили это дело Кисаме, Итачи и Сассори. Троих кукловод отмел сразу, как только увидел, ещё одного заставил с собой сражаться и в итоге победил. На седьмом претенденте, которого постигла та же печальная участь, Кисаме не выдержал и едва не поругался с кукловодом. Только присутствие непробиваемого как скала, и такого же спокойного Итачи удержало их от мордобоя.

С восьмым претендентом им повезло больше – с шиноби из Деревни Камня. На вид ему было лет двадцать пять-тридцать, а уж характер был не сахар. Как только Акатсуки пришли к нему, он обеспечил им самую «радушную» встречу, взорвав лестницу, по которой они поднимались. Естественно, всем троим это ни капли не повредило, а вот очередной претендент был оскорблен до глубины души. Акатсуки досталась проникновенная речь об искусстве и о тупых тварях, которые это самое искусство не ценят, не понимают, а потому должны умереть. Под конец этих идиотских выкриков терпение кончилось уже у Итачи. Они с «новеньким» заключили своеобразное пари – если выиграет «ценитель искусства», то они убираются восвояси, если же победит Итачи – он без разговоров идет с ними. Блондин хлопнул голубыми глазами, загоревшимися недобрым огоньком, но сделать ничего не успел, потому что мгновенно попался в ловушку Лунного Бога. Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, кто выиграл.

С того дня у Сассори появился новый напарник – Дейдара, такой же сумасшедший ценитель искусства, как и кукловод. Но если с Орочимару у последнего сложились нормальные отношения, основанные в первую очередь на совпадающих предпочтениях, то с новым напарничком кукловоду не повезло – Дейдара презирал его творения, считая, что искусство – это миг между жизнью и смертью. Ругались они на этой почве с переменным успехом, но пока друг друга не поубивали, и Пэйн решил, что эту парочку уже можно отправлять следом за Биджуу.

Спустя довольно-таки долгое время Конан обнаружила, что от шести прихвостней Лидера нет ни слуху, ни духу. Спросив о них у Пэйна, она не получила вразумительного ответа, и ей оставалось лишь гадать, что с ними стало.

Позже Мадара, тоже постоянно пропадающий на неопределенный срок, объявил Лидеру о появлении у них в планах Кьюби – а точнее, его Джинчуурики. Им оказался двенадцатилетний Узумаки Наруто, которого им предстояло изловить в самую последнюю очередь.

Шло время, Акатсуки искали Биджуу и Орочимару, попутно выполняя различные миссии, регулярно поступающие в своеобразную канцелярию организации, которой заведовала Конан.

Поступали вести из других Стран, причем самые разнообразные: от внезапной войны между Конохой и Суной, руку к которой приложил Орочимару, до мелких и незначительных вестей из других стран.  
Кисаме и Итачи отправились в Коноху сразу после окончания этой неожиданной войны, чтобы, так сказать, «прощупать почву» на предмет поимки Узумаки Наруто. Вернулись с пустыми руками, причем Учиха оказался предельно истощен, и их пара на время выбыла из поисков.

А потом внезапно пришло известие о том, что лучший друг Узумаки Наруто – Учиха Саске – переметнулся на сторону Орочимару. Это был шанс поймать ослабленного эмоциональной потерей ребенка, и, наконец, прищучить Змеиного Саннина.

Пэйн распорядился, чтобы Сассори и Дейдара отправлялись в Суну. Им предстояло изловить Однохвостого – Сабаку но Шукаку, чьим Джинчуурики оказался сам Казекаге Страны Ветра – Сабаку но Гаара.

\- Почему именно эти двое? – недоумевала Конан. – Они могли бы помочь в поимке куда более опасного Биджуу, например, Шестихвостого.

\- Ты не знаешь истинной силы Шукаку, – возразил Лидер. – Наряду с Кьюби, это один из самых злых и опасных монстров, несмотря на то, что у него лишь один хвост. К тому же, Сассори родом из Суны, так что ему будет легче найти слабые места в защите родной Деревни.

\- Не лишено логики, – признала девушка. – Ты думаешь, они с Дейдарой справятся?

\- Да, - уверенно кивнул Лидер.

Его уверенности предстояло рассыпаться в прах, когда выяснилось, что на помощь Суне подоспела Коноха. Впрочем, Сассори и Дейдаре удалось-таки поймать Джинчуурики и доставить его к Лидеру в условленное место. Пэйн принципиально запретил подчиненным притаскивать Джинчуурики в Амэгакуре, чтобы местонахождение Акатсуки не стало никому известно.

Для того чтобы вытащить Биджуу из Джинчуурики и запечатать его в статую Тенгу (ту самую, разрушившую много лет назад особняк Ханзо), Лидер создал уникальную и мощнейшую технику – Темницу Девяти Призрачных Драконов. Для её исполнения требовались все Акатсуки, включая самого Пэйна и Конан, и время от двух до десяти дней, в зависимости от силы Биджуу и количества его хвостов.

С Шукаку они расправились быстро, оставив тело мертвого Казекаге на Сассори и Дейдару. Позже, спустя дня три, выяснилось, что в помощь этим двоим стоило оставить кого-нибудь ещё, так как силы Конохи, подоспевшие на помощь, оказали напарникам жесткое сопротивление. В результате был убит Сассори, что не могло не удивить его коллег. Впрочем, не расстроился из-за этого никто, а Конан даже испытала облегчение.

Вот тогда на сцене вновь объявился Мадара. Причем в весьма странном виде и амплуа. Он объявил Лидеру, что с этих пор работает под прикрытием, а точнее становится рядовым членом организации, и потребовал определить его в напарники к Дейдаре. Выбрав себе новое имя – Тоби – Мадара в корне изменил внешность: обрезал роскошные волосы, изменил голос, а на лицо надел оранжевую маску со спиральным рисунком и единственным отверстием для одного глаза. Как ему удалось так измениться, Конан решила не уточнять – ей было всё равно. Дейдара не остался в восторге от нового напарника, потому что в новом обличье Мадара сплошь ломал комедию: общался исключительно веселым голосочком полного кретина, и вел себя не лучше.

С тех самых пор, словно по воле злого рока, организация начала вымирать. После Сассори пришла очередь Хидана и Какудзу, погибших одновременно, и от руки всё той же Конохи. Лидера, впрочем, гибель его подчиненных не беспокоила – половину существующих в мире Биджуу они уже успели ему доставить. Поиски и поимка остальной половины легла на плечи тех, кто выжил: Итачи, Кисаме, Дейдары и Тоби.

А вскоре пришла неожиданная весть: Орочимару убит! Причем сделал это не кто иной, как Учиха Саске. Акатсуки с ухмылочками «поздравили» Итачи с таким братиком, но он привычно проигнорировал их слова.

Одной проблемой для организации стало меньше.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
\- Дейдара погиб, – объявила Конан Лидеру. – Взорвал сам себя в битве с Учихой Саске. Тот, вероятней всего, тоже мертв. Что интересно, там был Мадара. Он уже здесь и ждет тебя.

Пэйн кивнул, поднялся с любимой статуи и отправился к Мадаре вместе с помощницей. Тот, всё ещё в облике Тоби, ждал их под козырьком здания. За его спиной молния разрезала небо. Грянул гром, и первые слова Учихи потонули в грохоте. Высказав им всё по поводу будущей поимки Узумаки Наруто и Шарингана Учихи Саске, Тоби убрался восвояси.

Лидер задумчиво уставился из-под козырька здания на ливень, созданный им же. Народ Амэгакуре был опечален лишь самим фактом этого непрерывного дождя, но никто из них даже не смел пикнуть о том, что их бог в данном случае не прав. Они считали, что он зол на них, поэтому дождь и идет. А Лидера их размышления и метания не интересовали.

Внезапный и достаточно неприятный холод пробежал по его спине. Он и бровью не повел, так как знал это чувство – кто-то проник сквозь защитный барьер, который он установил на Амэгакуре, чтобы пресечь возможное проникновение извне.

А теперь кому-то удалось сквозь этот барьер пройти, и, учитывая, с какой легкостью нарушитель это сделал, его чакра была достаточно велика.

\- Конан, кто-то проник сквозь мой барьер, – Лидер обернулся к помощнице. – Я остановлю дождь, а ты отправляйся и узнай, кто это.

\- Убить? – коротко спросила девушка.

\- Нет, – покачал головой Лидер. – Сначала доложи мне.

\- Как прикажешь, – согласно кивнула Конан.

Согласно приказу повелителя, дождь остановился. Тучи набухли и плотнее заполнили небо. Конан тотчас распалась на бумажные бабочки. Те водопадом рухнули вниз, оставив Лидера в одиночестве. Впрочем, он тоже бездействовать не собирался. Для «разборок» с нарушителями у него были припасены несколько карт в рукавах – точнее, ровно шесть, среди которых он сам был Королем. А сейчас ему понадобился наиболее сильный Валет.

Какой бы силой Лидер не отличался, он практически никогда не использовал её сам, предпочитая посылать шесть своих подопечных. При этом, сам Пэйн в такие минуты пропадал в неизвестном направлении, а пятеро «охранников» действовали по своему усмотрению. И всё же, казалось, что их постоянно кто-то направляет – какой-то могущественный единый разум. Даже от Конан это не укрылось, и ей даже удалось выяснить, в чем тут дело, хотя она и не ожидала, что Пэйн ей об этом расскажет.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Она была удивлена, увидев Джирайю, хотя и не сомневалась, что встреча с бывшим сенсеем когда-нибудь да состоится. До него наверняка дошли слухи о той битве с Ханзо, когда фактически погиб Нагато, а их троица, кардинально сменившая состав, вероятнее всего, была объявлена мертвой.

Ей пришлось стремительно нестись обратно и докладывать о «нарушителе» Лидеру. Сегодня это был Хаями. Изменился лишь его голос, заменившись на голос Лидера, так как Дзютсу Перемещения Души, которое использовал Пэйн с помощью уже своего Кекке Генкай, не могло исправить этого нюанса.

\- Это Джирайя, – объявила она, наполовину приняв человеческий вид. То есть лицо, плечи и часть туловища висели в воздухе, остальное же всё ещё представляло собой хаотическое порхание бумажных листов.

\- Его я здесь увидеть не ожидал, – чуть-чуть нахмурился Лидер.

\- Что будем делать?

\- Я хочу лично с ним поздороваться. Позаботься о том, чтобы он не забрел далеко.

\- Я задержу его для тебя, – девушка вновь принялась распадаться на бабочек.

\- Не стоит слишком долго с ним играть, – покачал головой Лидер ака Хаями. – Если, пока меня не будет, тебе представится возможность его убить, сделай это.

\- Когда-то ты относился к нему по-другому, – эхом прозвучал её голос у самого его уха. Бледную щеку с уродливым проколом легонько коснулось крыло бумажной бабочки.

\- У меня не осталось к нему никаких чувств, - равнодушно пожал плечами молодой человек, и Конан тотчас кинулась на поиски Джирайи.

Найти-то она его нашла, даже несмотря на то, что он умудрился на время сменить обличье. Мастером маскировки их сенсей никогда не был, к тому же он умудрился взять пленного, который при виде Конан тотчас завопил «Ангел Мщения!». Так в Амэгакуре с недавних пор называли Конан.

Джирайя вскоре понял, почему. За спиной девушки появились бумажные крылья, остальные листы внезапно застыли и ринулись в сенсея – отточенные, как острейшие лезвия. Саннин не был бы Саннином, если бы не справился с этой атакой. Его Атака Жабьим маслом полностью парализовала Конан, и им удалось даже перекинуться парой фраз.

Девушку немного позабавили его слова – «То, что делают Акатсуки – плохо!». Они напоминали лепет неуверенного обиженного ребенка. Появившийся Пэйн этот факт опроверг.

Спустя пару минут их ничего не значащего разговора, во время которого Джирайя идентифицировал в данной бледной личности своего бывшего ученика Нагато, Лидер освободил Конан и велел ей убираться. Она взлетела повыше, практически под небеса, решив оттуда наблюдать за битвой. А полюбоваться на это стоило.

Джирайя атаковал бывшего ученика весьма мощными приемами, но Конан знала, что с Пэйном эти фокусы не пройдут. Правда, в данном теле у него было мало преимуществ, а точнее только одно – Техника Призыва. Она уже заметила раньше, что он старается использовать только призывы, и обратилась за разъяснениями к Мадаре. Ответ Учихи её огорошил:

\- Ему приходится контролировать пять тел. Ты думаешь, что даже у такого как он остается чакра на что-то кроме призывов?

\- То есть… – дошло до девушки, – во всех этих пяти телах… нет чакры? А жизнь в них поддерживает чакра Пэйна?

\- Именно, – кивнул Учиха. – При его… – он сделал какую-то непонятную паузу, – личности это неудивительно, учитывая нагрузку, которую ему приходится выносить.

\- Не понимаю, – покачала головой Конан.

\- Скоро поймешь.

Теперь же она внимательно наблюдала за битвой, попутно размышляя о словах Мадары. Многое стало обретать для неё новый смысл: например, она заметила, что при внешней холодности, Пэйн словно мечется между несколькими вариантами развития событий. И не потому, что не хочет или не может убить Джирайю, а потому, что у него словно разделен разум. На две части. И одна желает одного развития событий, а другая – иного, пусть и обе они сводятся к одной цели.

\- Пэйн, что с тобой? – тихо спросила Конан, сомневаясь в том, что он её услышит. На её глазах Джирайя призвал Ни Даи Саннинов, и перед Лидером появилась небольшая проблема. Решил он её довольно быстро, призвав Третьего и Пятого. Джирайя, похоже, был крайне изумлен их появлением.

Бой продолжился, а потом вдруг переместился в подземелья. Конан осталась снаружи, ожидая победителя. Отчего-то она не сомневалась, что проигравшего больше никогда в жизни не увидит.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
\- Что ты такое?! – выкрикнул могущественный Саннин, в ужасе изучая Шесть Путей Пэйна, представших перед ним.

\- Мы – Пэйн, - коротко ответил Лидер, уже вернувшийся обратно в «свое» тело, то бишь в облик Яхико. Джирайя ещё одного бывшего ученика идентифицировал быстрее первого.

\- Я… Яхико? – его глаза округлились.

\- Яхико? – переспросил Пэйн, и Шесть Путей, как по команде, уставились на него. Что-то было такое в его голосе. Что-то похоже на… раздражение. – Забавно. Получается, только бывший учитель может увидеть то, что от него осталось.

\- Я не… – начал Джирайя, но ученик его перебил:

\- Яхико уже давно мертв. А то, что вы видите перед собой, это Пэйн.

\- Нагато… – печаль прозвучала в голосе Саннина, – что с тобой стало?

Пути дернулись – глубокая морщинка пролегла на переносице повелителя. Он был раздражен, в этом не было сомнений. И привел его к этому человек, стоящий внизу, с оторванной рукой и практически лишенный сил. Частичкой своего единого разума Пути знали, что он уже мертвец. Они убьют его за то… за то, что…

«Я никому не позволю сделать больно этому ребенку! Причинять боль должен он! Он – Абсолютное Ничто! Он – Пэйн!»

Они не знали, кто сказал эти слова, не знали, почему уголок рта Лидера вдруг дернулся так, словно хотел приподняться в неуклюжей улыбке, не знали, почему ему не удалось улыбнуться даже краешком рта. Они знали только одно – это был приказ. ЕГО приказ. И этот приказ надо выполнить.

Пэйн не сказал ни слова, но его Пути бросились вниз с такой скоростью и неистовостью, что Джирайя стремительно отшатнулся назад. Но что он мог в данном случае сделать?

\- Кажется, с их стимулированием ты переборщил, – ни к кому не обращаясь, сказал Лидер.

Ты этим недоволен?

Совершенно неосязаемый шепот возник у самого его уха.

\- Напротив, – Пэйн с полным равнодушием наблюдал за гибелью Хаями. Это тело исчерпало себя.

Он сделал шаг вперед, намереваясь присоединиться к Путям.

\- Мне это нравится, – закончил он едва слышно, но тот, кто с ним разговаривал, услышал.

Очень хорошо…

Пути приготовились к последнему сокрушительному удару. Джирайя и так уже был на грани жизни и смерти, но эти «люди» всегда доводили дело до конца.

Саннин вскинул глаза на бывшего ученика, и его зрачки расширились.

Убей его!

Пэйн остановился на мгновение.

Он понял… Ты…

Риннеган впился в глаза учителя.

\- Я знаю… – прошептал Саннин окровавленными губами. – Я знаю, ЧТО ты такое…

Шесть Путей окружили его плотным кольцом, и…

Не делай этого!

Убей его!

Не надо!

Голоса бились в его голове, как молот об наковальню. Они слились в один сплошной хор, но он различал эти крики, так, словно они звучали в реальности.

Давай же! Убей!

Ты уничтожишь себя!

Убей его!!!

Нет!

Кровь брызнула ему под ноги. Он в легком замешательстве поднял глаза, и пару минут просто тупо смотрел на тело сенсея, лежащее у ног Шести Путей. Сами они обернулись к повелителю, поклонились и, миновав его, стали неспешно удаляться.

Голоса стихли, и он вернулся в реальность. Молча отвернувшись, он присоединился к Путям. Внезапно Шестой заметил, что Джирайя пошевелился, и начал водить окровавленным пальцем по спине лягушки, сидящей рядом.

\- Тайный код! – рявкнул Пятый, бросаясь назад.

Остальные поспешили за ним. Пэйн тоже обернулся, и увидел кровавые цифры на спине лягушки. Только он знал, что это были зашифрованные слова.

Кенме Року Мити…

«Он понял…» – дошло до Лидера.

Лягушка прыгнула в воду за миг до того, как удар Пятого и Шестого обрушился на крошечный островок, где лежал Джирайя. Тело Саннина ушло под воду. Пэйн, спрыгнувший на поверхность воды рядом, хлопнул по ней ладонью, сконцентрировался, и, спустя мгновение, нахмурился:

\- Упустили.

Оставшиеся Четыре Пути молча стояли позади. Лидер резко – слишком резко – поднялся на ноги, обернулся и бросил:

\- Выходи. Я знаю, что ты всё видел.

Один из огромных камней, в хаотическом порядке валяющихся вокруг, внезапно зашевелился, и… превратился в Зетсу.

\- Вы едва не проиграли, – с долей удивления, но не без почтения резюмировал он.

\- Против меня сражался великий Саннин, если ты не заметил, – холодно возразил Пэйн. – Где Мадара? Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

\- Он приказал вам поймать Кьюби, – ответила «темная» половина лица Зетсу. – Об остальном пока можете не беспокоиться.

Лидер приблизился к нему. Шпион уставился на него снизу вверх. Пару секунд они молчали, а потом Пэйн вдруг совсем чуть-чуть наклонился, его глаза прищурились.

\- И ты думаешь, что вы с Мадарой можете вот так всё за меня решать? – его голос внезапно и очень стремительно изменился.

Шпион сжал свой «кокон», словно испугавшись гнева Лидера.

\- А ты так не считаешь? – послышался голос позади.

Пэйн обернулся и увидел Тоби. На нем был простой черный плащ с капюшоном, а под ним – форма Акатсуки. Оранжевая маска скрывала лицо, и лишь один глаз с алым светящимся Шаринганом был виден из-под неё.

Зетсу каким-то непостижимым образом смотался с глаз долой, а Пути отступили куда-то в подземелья. Лидеры остались наедине друг с другом.

\- Кажется, убийство Саннина дало толчок, – задумчиво резюмировал Мадара. – Или это началось ещё раньше? В таком случае, признаюсь, я тебя недооценил.

\- Мадара, чего ты хочешь? – внезапно спросил Лидер, приподняв одну бровь и скрестив руки на груди. Это не было похоже на его обычное поведение, но Учиха понимал, в чем тут дело.

\- Попрощаться, - неожиданно ответил он.

Риннеган прищурился ещё сильнее:

\- Что?

\- То, что слышал, – развел руками Учиха. – Здесь моя миссия окончена. У меня наиболее важное дело, и у тебя тоже. Все Хвостатые уже в твоих руках, остался только Кьюби но Китсуне. А он в Узумаки Наруто, который сейчас как раз спешит спасти своего любимого друга. Что ему вряд ли удастся, так как на Учиху Саске у меня свои планы. Поэтому сейчас я ухожу. Когда вернусь, не знаю. Возможно, через два дня, возможно, никогда.

\- Это ты приказал мне поймать всех Хвостатых, – напомнил ему Лидер. – А теперь говоришь, что тебе это не нужно?

\- Не забудь, у нас с тобой свои планы на Хвостатых, - возразил Учиха. – Мои могут подождать, так как для меня они не на первом месте. Ну а ты? Ты ведь хочешь собрать их всех, чтобы с их помощью создать Великое Дзютсу, которое ещё не знал мир. Я правильно тебя понял? Половина населения этого мира падет, когда ты применишь эту технику, а остальные очистятся в боли, и войдут в новый мир, богом в котором будешь ты. Весьма грандиозные планы, но… – он сделал эффектную паузу.

\- Но?

\- Ты также прекрасно знаешь, что с помощью Хвостатых можно сделать ещё парочку вещей, – алый Шаринган вспыхнул зловещим блеском. – Например, воскресить мертвого. Или… разбудить кого-то. Но ведь ни того, ни другого тебе делать не надо, не так ли?

Пэйн промолчал. Мадара пожал плечами:

\- В таком случае, мне пора. Сомневаюсь, что при нашей следующей встрече мы будем друзьями.

\- Мы никогда ими не были, – напомнил ему Лидер.

\- До свидания, Нагато, - Мадара взмахнул на прощание рукой, а потом растворился.

На Деревню хлынул дождь.

\- Пэйн, – рядом появилась Конан.

\- Он сам сюда придет, – прошептал Лидер. – Он не сможет сопротивляться его зову.

\- Кто? – опешила девушка.

Но Лидер словно не слышал её, продолжая разговаривать сам с собой. Конан тихонько покинула его, понимая, что в таком состоянии его лучше не трогать.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
С каждым днем это состояние ухудшалось. Пэйн вел себя совершенно неадекватно – то молчал, как в воду опущенный, ни с кем не разговаривал, ни на кого не реагировал, тупо глядя в пустоту остановившимся взглядом; то вдруг начинал вести себя как тиран и деспот – в его голосе слышались резкие ледяные нотки, а страшный Риннеган пугал вдвое сильнее обычного.

Даже Пути не смели близко к нему подходить.

Конан не понимала в чем дело, а Мадара как сквозь землю провалился. Зато спустя три дня вернулся Кисаме – один. Вначале он никому ничего не сказал, но по его лицу Конан поняла, что что-то случилось. Позже, он отделался от её расспросов прямым ответом – Итачи погиб. Девушка была очень удивлена, а Хошигаке же с виду остался прежним, хоть и улыбаться перестал. Конан догадывалась, что он подавлен смертью напарника – у них были очень близкие взаимоотношения, несмотря ни на что.

А ещё она знала, что что-то надвигается. Что-то страшное и необратимое. Даже в воздухе чувствовалась напряженность. Когда накал достиг своего апогея, она заметила, что дождь уже не идет практически два дня. Это было немыслимо, учитывая, что раньше интервал между ливнями составлял пару часов – максимум.

На следующий день, за пару часов до восхода солнца, она пришла к Пэйну – туда, к статуе с курительной трубкой, где он обычно любил сидеть. Сейчас он стоял на кончике каменного языка и смотрел вдаль.

\- Мне показалось, что ты хочешь меня видеть, – осторожно дала о себе знать девушка.

\- Уходи, – не оборачиваясь, бросил он.

\- О, – она передернула плечами, – тогда я зайду позже, когда ты будешь в более благоприятном настроении. Хорошо?

\- Нет, – отрезал он. – Просто уйди.

\- Я… – не поняла Конан, и тотчас получила доходчивый ответ:

\- Уходи из Деревни.

Его слова огорошили её. Как обух по голове. Она даже не знала, что ответить, поэтому только нашла в себе силы прошептать:

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ты надоела мне, – он обернулся так стремительно, что она отшатнулась назад. – Ты мне больше не нужна. Убирайся отсюда, навсегда. Тебе ясно?

\- Пэйн, – её глаза были полны такого недоумения, что камень смягчился бы. Но он был холоднее и тверже камня.

\- Убирайся, – с расстановкой повторил он. – Не заставляй меня повторять это дважды. Иначе они с удовольствием выпроводят тебя, но вряд ли ты в таком случае уйдешь отсюда живой.

Позади Конан неслышно возникли Пути, и она инстинктивно напряглась. Ещё раз взглянув в стальные глаза, и не увидев там абсолютно ничего, кроме пустоты, девушка молча развернулась и скрылась в подземельях.

\- Почему бы не убить её? – спросил Третий.

\- Нет, – отрезал Лидер. – Она уже не важна. И никогда не была. Скоро у нас будет более важный и ценный гость.

\- Кьюби? – понятливо уточнил Четвертый.

\- Кем бы он ни был, вас это не касается, – ещё холоднее отрезал Пэйн. – Пока вы мне нужны, вы живы. Но не более. Что я делаю, вас не касается.

Пути молча поклонились.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Она шла вперед, не разбирая дороги. Она знала, что если попробует вернуться, попробует остаться здесь – погибнет. И всё же она не могла уйти. Это было просто бессмысленно. После стольких лет… После всего, что они пережили вместе… После…

Стоп.

Она резко остановилась, когда детские воспоминания нахлынули на неё. Она вспомнила то, что Яхико когда-то сказал им – ей, Джирайе и Нагато. И только последний понял, что их друг имел в виду. Она не поняла этого тогда, но теперь всё начало обретать для неё смысл.

Резко развернувшись, она кинулась назад – обратно к статуе – к нему.

В её сердце, закрытом от мира, теплилась крошечная надежда, а в душе зрела решимость узнать, наконец, правду.

Если он всё понял – он должен ей всё объяснить.

Ради этого она готова умереть.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Пути столпились перед статуей Тэнгу, возвышавшейся в главном зале «дворца» Амэгакуре. Повелителя с ними не было, но он должен был появиться с минуты на минуту. Все глаза статуи, кроме центрального, были распахнуты. Громадные черные зрачки неподвижно взирали на окружающий мир.

В зале вновь появилась она – эта девушка, которую Пэйн приказал не трогать. Но Путям уже изрядно поднадоело быть лишь марионетками в руках повелителя. Контроль единого разума над ними слегка ослабел, сконцентрировавшись на чем-то другом. В телах без души осталась лишь одна жажда – жажда крови.

\- Где ваш хозяин? – требовательно спросила Конан. – Я должна…

Шесть Путей обернулись к ней, как по команде. Их прищуренные глаза и мрачный вид не сулили девушке ничего хорошего. Наконец, Четвертый сделал шаг вперед. Конан отступила – с ними творилось что-то неладное, и ей не очень хотелось знать, что именно.

Но спрашивать её никто не собирался.

Пэйн сходил с ума – медленно, но верно. Пути знали это, и… сходили с ума вместе с ним. Процесс нельзя было остановить.

Четыре зловещие тени метнулись к ней. Она успела рассыпаться на бумажных бабочек, но это мало помогло. Мощная античакровая сеть накрыла бабочек, и вот уже Конан рухнула на пол, кашляя и пытаясь выпутаться. Пятый занес руку для удара, и… замер.

\- Я велел её не трогать, – Пэйн неслышно тенью возник позади него.

\- Помоги мне! – Конан протянула к нему руки, опутанные сетью.

Взмах руки – и порванная сеть разлетелась в разные стороны. Лидер, прищурив страшный Риннеган, наблюдал, как она осторожно поднимается на ноги. Когда она взглянула на него, он сказал:

\- Кажется, я приказал тебе убираться.

\- Я уйду, – кивнула девушка. – Но сперва ты объяснишь мне кое-что. Это не займет много времени. Пожалуйста.

\- Говори, – согласно кивнул он, хмуро поглядывая на неё из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

\- Помнишь, – торопливо начала Конан, – когда Джирайя впервые нашел нас? Орочимару предложил ему нас убить, но он отказался, и поселил нас троих в небольшом домике у самой границы. Вечером того же дня, когда мы сидели за столом, ты… то есть Нагато… – она поспешно исправилась, кинув на него настороженный взгляд, но его эта ошибка, казалось, нисколько не побеспокоила. – Нагато внезапно начал плакать… А Яхико сказал ему, что он не должен плакать, потому что он должен быть сильным.

Она сделала небольшую паузу, но он не собирался её перебивать. Просто стоял в паре шагов от неё с самым спокойным и невозмутимым видом. Её слова не произвели нужного эффекта, но она на это и не надеялась. А потому продолжила:

\- Джирайя сказал, что рано или поздно, когда мы подрастем, воющие между собой страны придут к разумному решению, и мир, наконец, наступит. А потом… потом Яхико вдруг возмутился. Он сказал, что Джирайя ошибается. Ты помнишь те, его слова? – она опустила глаза, и попробовала дословно всё передать. – Око за око. Люди…

\- … совершившие это, никогда не познают мир, пока сами не испытают ту боль, которую причинили другим, – закончил за неё Лидер. – Я помню эти слова. Я навсегда запомнил их.

\- Почему? – в порыве внезапно нахлынувшего отчаяния, сломавшего все барьеры, которые она воздвигла на своих эмоциях, воскликнула Конан. Её руки метнулись вперед и обхватили его плечи. – Почему ты, кто выступал против такого подхода, вдруг изменил свое решение? Почему послушался его? Потому что любил?! Потому что всё, что он говорил, было для тебя единственной правдой?! Почему ты не можешь поверить в то, что Яхико мог ошибаться?!

\- Потому что… – ледяные пальцы сомкнулись на её запястьях, и сняли её руки с его плеч. Стальной Риннеган смотрел ей прямо в глаза. – Я делал лишь то, что считаю нужным сам. И… если я решил что-то сделать и объявил об этом, то я доведу это до конца.

\- Ты-то тут причем?! – в сердцах топнула ногой девушка. – Я говорила о…

Всё.

Конец.

Она умолкла, как ей показалось, навсегда.

Мир обрушился на неё, как волна цунами. Она не знала, что теперь делать, не знала, что говорить. У неё хватило сил лишь поднять на него глаза.

И теперь всё встало на свои места.

Как и должно было быть.

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем она разлепила пересохшие губы, и прохрипела, потому что голос возвращаться не хотел:

\- Почему… ритуал… не подействовал?

\- Подействовал, – Пэйн знал, что она всё поняла. И ему было всё равно, как было всё равно все эти годы. – Но не так, как должен был.

\- Мадара… – пробормотала девушка. – Я думала…

\- Это была не реакция отторжения чужеродной души из тела, – пожал плечами Пэйн. – Это была реакция обмена. Точнее, похищения. Благодаря чему у меня появился Риннеган. Моё тело всегда обладало предрасположенностью к Кекке Генкай других людей, и к различным видам дзютсу. Всё из-за моего собственного улучшенного генома.

\- И всё это время… – её руки сжались в кулаки, – это был ты? Нагато мертв?! Мадара не сумел вернуть его! И ты! Ты обманул меня тогда, в пещере! Ты сказал, что отдашь всё, чтобы его спасти! Ты! Ты убил его, Яхико!!!

Это имя – такое знакомое, такое ненавистное – причинило ей боль. Она выплюнула его, как грязь. Ей хотелось вцепиться в его жуткие бесстрастные глаза и вырвать их. Потому что она не знала, что теперь делать. Потому что теперь перед ней стоял не воскресший много лет назад Нагато, чей лучший друг отдал ему свое тело. Перед ней стоял мальчик, спасший её в детстве, давший ей надежду, а теперь превратившийся в чудовище.

\- Яхико… – задумчиво повторил он.

\- Не смей произносить это имя! – у неё начала банальная истерика. – Не смей говорить о Нагато, о Яхико и обо мне! Мы не имеем к тебе никакого отношения! Мы – это мы! А ты Пэйн! Ты монстр и убийца!

\- Это имя никогда не было моим, – бесстрастно продолжил Лидер. – Яхико… Так меня никогда не звали… Так звали его.

\- Кого? – запнулась Конан.

\- Не знаю… - покачал головой Пэйн. – Не помню… Всё, что ты говорила. Детство… дом у самой границы… Джирайя… Яхико и Нагато… Я ничего не помню. Только те слова, это единственное, что осталось у меня в памяти. Я никогда не был там, я никогда этого не говорил. Это сказал он, тот Яхико, что из прошлого.

\- Пэйн… – ей вдруг стало страшно. Она не понимала, что он говорит. – Что с тобой? О чем ты говоришь? Яхико – это ты.

Риннеган вновь взглянул на неё, и она отшатнулась.

\- Яхико? – как будто недоверчиво повторил он. – Я?

\- Да! – она вновь схватила его за плечи. – Ты…

И мрачную тишину подземелья огласил дикий вой.

Пол ощутимо вздрогнул, и Конан едва не потеряла равновесие. Резко обернувшись, она застыла от ужаса. Статуя Тэнгу ожила! Страшные скованные руки зашевелились, разрывая наручники, как тростиночку. Зрачки в распахнутых глазах вращались в разные стороны, а из разверзнутой пасти доносился страшный вой.

\- Почему… – Конан попятилась. – Почему оно двигается?! Ведь Девятихвостый всё ещё не запечатан…

А потом в голове вспыхнула мысль:

«Мадара! Это он!»  
\- Уведите отсюда повелителя! – крикнула она, оборачиваясь к Путям. Те уставились на неё, немигая. – Если он погибнет, умрете и вы!

После чего девушка выскочила из зала, на ходу превращаясь в бабочек. Они взлетели в небо, и вновь превратились в Конан перед статуей с курительной трубкой. Там стоял Мадара – без маски, в своем истинном обличье. Под плащом блестели красные доспехи, а в глазах горел алым пламенем Шаринган.

\- Это всё ты! – крикнула она ему.

\- Да, – не стал отпираться он. – От него мало толку. К тому же, он практически потерял память. Такова цена за его Кекке Генкай. Чем больше силы Риннеган давал ему, тем больше воспоминаний стиралось из его разума. В конце концов, скоро он забудет собственное имя, и вообще кто он. Он станет обыкновенным, выжившим из ума ребенком.

\- Я ненавижу тебя… – сквозь сжатые зубы прошипела девушка.

\- Я бы на твоем месте бежал отсюда, – посоветовал ей Учиха. – Скоро Тенгу разрушит дворец до основания. Пэйн не спасется, этот монстр настроен на то, чтобы прикончить его. Ведь именно Пэйн запечатал всех Биджуу в эту статую. Теперь они хотят отомстить за свое заточение. И я не стану им мешать. У меня есть особая причина желать ему смерти.

Как раз в этот миг дворец содрогнулся и угрожающе накренился. Конан вновь распалась на бабочек, но лишь до половины. Учиха спокойно стоял на каменной курительной трубке.

\- Пойдем, посмотрим? – предложил он девушке, и спокойно спрыгнул вниз. Она ринулась за ним.

Как раз в этот миг статуя показалась снаружи. Огромные руки вгрызались в землю, и двигали верхнюю часть туловища за собой. Пути и Лидер стояли снаружи, причем первые были на достаточно большом расстоянии от повелителя. Тэнгу замер прямо над ним, и все восемь глаз впились в стальной взгляд Риннегана.

\- Яхико! – плюнув на его новое имя, закричала Конан. – Он убьет тебя! Берегись!!!

Её крику вторил оглушительный вой и не менее оглушительный грохот.

…А дождя всё не было.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Почему ты это делаешь?

Тебе станет легче, если они испытают ту же боль, что испытал ты?

Ты не хочешь умирать?

Почему ты не отвечаешь?

Кап… Кап… Кап…

Что-то холодное и мокрое упало ему на щеку.

Дождь?

Но там, куда уходят мертвые, не может идти дождь…

Верно…

Но ты ведь не мертв…

«Я хочу вернуться…»

Зачем?

«Я не знаю…»

Ты помнишь?

«Нет…»

Ты знаешь, кто я?

«Нет…»

Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог?

«Не знаю…»

И снова что-то мокрое коснулось его кожи. Опять… дождь?

«Я хочу назад…»

Хорошо. Я тебе помогу.

«Почему?»

Потому что ты… помог мне…

Я… х… и… к… о…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
\- Кенме Року Мити… – пробормотал Мадара и его губы слегка искривились. – Это было лишь предположение, и всё же… Кто бы мог подумать.

Конан не удостоила его взглядом, но лишь потому, что её глаза были прикованы к тому месту, где ещё минуту назад стоял Пэйн. Сейчас там не было ничего – сплошная пустота. Нечто похожее на сгусток прозрачной энергии, сквозь который не просвечивался мир. И это «нечто» по цвету напоминало Риннеган.

Оно начало постепенно расширяться, становясь всё больше и больше, пока не поглотило статую, затем Шесть Путей, которые и не думали бежать, а потом сам «дворец» Амэкаге. Конан отшатнулась, но пустота, не достигнув девушки каких-то сантиметров, рассеялась, словно её и не было.

Всё стихло…

…И на город хлынул дождь…

Конан сделала осторожный шаг навстречу одинокой фигуре в черном плаще с красными облаками, стоящей посреди разрушенной площадки перед дворцом. Пламенные волосы намокли от дождя, холодные капли скатывались по стальным иглам, украшающим лицо, бледная кожа неестественно светилась на фоне черной ткани.

Это был Пэйн.

И Конан не знала, кто это был.

\- Кенме Року Мити… – повторил Мадара. – С древнего языка шиноби это значит «Мудрец Шести Путей». Первый шиноби нашего мира. И мальчик, отдавший свое тело, душу и разум ему, чтобы спасти или уничтожить этот мир. Прямым потомком Мудреца был Нагато. Началась война. И пришел мальчик, давший Нагато надежду. Мальчик, чей Кекке Генкай считывал и фактически отбирал чужие улучшенные геномы при контакте с другими. Разумеется, о своей силе он не знал. Впрочем, Нагато тоже не подозревал о своей. Внутри него жили два существа – он сам, и частичка сознания Мудреца Шести Путей. Иногда эта частичка могла «оживать».

\- Тот день, когда он убил вражеского шиноби… – прозрела Конан.

\- Да. Он сказал Джирайе, что сам не помнил, как победил. Он увидел, что Яхико в опасности, а когда враг начал убивать его лучшего друга, злость вскипела внутри него. Пробудился Мудрец. Нагато показалось, что он потерял сознание, но на самом деле часть его души потухла, а наружу вышел Кенме Року Мити. И Яхико видел это.

\- Но почему он ничего не сказал? – опешила Конан.

\- Потому что они заключили сделку, - пожал плечами Мадара. – Яхико не мог видеть, как его друг раздваивается. Он предложил мудрецу свое тело взамен тела Нагато, и тот согласился. Выносливость Яхико, вместе с его возможностями и его улучшенным геномом были идеальным вариантом для столь древнего существа.

\- Он ничем не лучше Хвостатых, – прошептала девушка.

\- Ошибаешься, - возразил Учиха. – В отличие от Хвостатых или от меня, у Мудреца никогда не было намерения уничтожить или поработить тот мир, который он, фактически, и создал. Но из-за своей силы умереть он не мог. Он перерождался в каждом новом наследнике своего поколения, и это проклятье нельзя было снять. Однако Мудрец знал, что когда-нибудь придет тот, кто не будет связан с ним кровными узами, и предложит ему освободить род от проклятья Шести Путей. Этим кем-то случилось стать Яхико. Ради спасения рода он принес в жертву свою жизнь.

\- А смысл? – горько спросила Конан. – Нагато мертв.

\- Не совсем, - усмехнулся Учиха. – Статуя Тенгу может не только уничтожить мир или создать великую технику. Она может воскресить мертвого. Яхико не знал, что случится в тот день, когда Нагато сражался с Ханзо. А когда это случилось, он был сам не свой. Вопреки словам Мудреца, он поступил так, как счел верным – обратился за помощью ко мне. Одного взгляда на него мне было достаточно, чтобы понять, что спасти своего друга, отдав ему тело, он не сможет. Но меня заинтересовала та сила, что скрывалась в нем. Я слышал о проклятье Мудреца Шести Путей, и решил проверить, не врут ли легенды.

Конан хмуро и вместе с тем шокировано глядела на него.

\- Что было дальше, ты видела сама. Многое из этого было ложью. Но не всё. Яхико впитал в себя душу Нагато. Их там было три, – кивок в сторону застывшего Лидера. – Поэтому-то его тело и не выдерживало такой нагрузки. Поэтому были созданы Шесть Путей, в каждого из которых он вложил кусочек своей души, распределив её между этими телами. Стало полегче, но не слишком. Всё это можно было исправить. Либо воскресить Нагато, либо уничтожить Мудреца. Сила Кенме Року Мити превосходила силу Яхико во сто крат, но от отчаяния он остановился именно на этом варианте, не забывая, при этом пытаться воплотить в жизнь и вариант с воскрешением друга.

\- И? – Конан затаила дыхание.

\- Вариант с воскрешением таял на глазах. Хвостатые были слишком упрямы, статуя не желала подчиняться, и ему пришлось использовать свой разум, чтобы подавить силу Тенгу. Естественно, его память от этого пострадала.

\- О, Боже… – Конан приложила ладонь ко рту.

\- И тогда… был создан Пэйн, – добавил Учиха.

\- Пэйн?!

\- Да. Смесь силы Мудреца, разума Яхико и Риннегана Нагато. Непобедимый, непоколебимый, сильнейший монстр из всех когда-либо существующих. Новый разум. Новая сила.

\- Это невозможно!

\- Возможно, – безжалостно отрезал Мадара. – Нагато фактически растворился в нем, и Яхико тоже недолго бы осталось, если бы не Мудрец. Эти бесконечные перепады его поведения, странная сила, странные видения и странные сны. Всё это было порождением Пэйна. И он пытался вырваться наружу. Неукротимый монстр.

\- Тогда… кто это теперь? – она обернулась к Лидеру.

\- Хозяин, – просто ответил Мадара.

\- Хозяин?

\- Частичка души Мудреца свободна, - объяснил Учиха. – Яхико освободил его, как и обещал, когда они заключили пари. Взамен Мудрец дал ему свою силу, чтобы управлять Пэйном. Теперь это вновь твой друг, но тот монстр внутри него никуда не исчез. Он по-прежнему там, но теперь Яхико научился управлять им. Вряд ли он позволит ему вырваться.

\- Красиво всё излагаешь, Мадара, – Лидер обернулся к нему. Риннеган горел странным красноватым светом.

\- Яхико скоро проснется, – улыбнулся Учиха. – Тебе недолго тут находиться.

\- Рано или поздно он сдастся, – пожал плечами монстр. – К тому же, фактически, он – это я. Я та сторона его души, которая всегда хотела отомстить тем, кто причинил ему такую боль.

Конан в шоке смотрела на него. Мадара лишь снова улыбнулся и обернулся к девушке:

\- Пойдем.

\- А… как же… – бессвязно залепетала она, неуверенно ткнув пальцем в сторону Лидера. Теперь она уж точно не знала, как ей следует его называть.

\- Всё нормально, – покачал головой Учиха. – Пошли.

Она послушно поплелась следом за ним, на минутку обернувшись. В сторонке столпились Шесть Путей. Теперь они выглядели слегка неуверенными в себе. Конан догадывалась о причине: та частичка сознания Мудреца, что была поделена между ними, исчезла. Конан подумала, что они должны были превратиться в живых истуканов, лишенных души, но, судя по всему, что-то все-таки удерживало их в этом мире.

\- Куда мы идем? – спросила она у Мадары.

\- Пусть побудут наедине с собой, – усмехнулся он. – Им обоим это пойдет на пользу.

\- Им обоим?!

\- Для кого я только что объяснял мудреные прописные истины? – вздернул бровь он. – С этого дня ты вместе с этими четырьмя куклами отвечаете за него. При его нестабильном сознании он может наворотить массу дел, а это ни мне, ни тебе, ни уж тем более ему не нужно.

\- А ты куда? – опешила девушка.

\- Претворять в жизнь свои собственные планы, – довольно-таки холодно ответил он. – Для вас в них места не найдется. Но можешь не раскисать, я и так щедр с вами. Я дарю вам Амэгакуре и, что самое важное, жизнь.

\- Ты… уходишь? – у неё сел голос. – Бросаешь нас? Навсегда?

\- А ты расстроишься? – иронично хмыкнул Учиха. – Не думаю. Да. Я ухожу. У меня есть свои дела, своя жизнь, которую я тратить на вас более не желаю. Вам пора научиться жить самим. Больше никто за вас не будет ничего делать.

\- Это всё… так внезапно… – прошептала она. – Я столько лет жила верой, что рядом со мной тот, кто едва не умер у меня на руках. Я верила, что это Нагато. А теперь…

\- Если повезет, вы ещё сумеете его вернуть, – равнодушно передернул плечами Мадара. – Меня это уже не касается.

Красная энергия постепенно окутала его.

\- Постой! – крикнула Конан. – Что же нам теперь делать? Акатсуки распались?

\- Живите своей жизнью, – он уже почти исчез, но она успела уловить блеск Шарингана. – Так, как хотите вы.

Она осталась одна. С неба моросил мелкий, едва заметный дождик.

Он сулил окончание прошлой жизни…

…и начало новой.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Вместе с Мадарой таинственным образом исчезла и статуя Тенгу. Пэйн больше не пытался её призвать, да и, по-видимому, не мог. А возможно и не хотел. Конан по-прежнему не знала, что творится в его голове.  
С того дня они больше не упоминали о истинной сущности Пэйна, о Мудреце Шести Путей, о Мадаре и о прошлом. Организация Акатсуки официально, с молчаливого одобрения повелителя, была распущена. От неё остались лишь воспоминания и одежда, расстаться с которой экс-Акатсуки в принципе не рискнули.

Город слегка подсох: ливни более не обрушивались на него, всё чащё шел обычный грибной дождик, и количество луж и затопленных улиц резко сократилось. Пути каким-то непостижимым образом (не иначе как воспользовались своей силой покорения Шести Элементов) отстроили полуразрушенный «дворец» Амэкаге, так что всё вернулось на круги своя.

Почти всё.

С того дня, когда открылась правда, прошел месяц. Конан по старой привычке поднялась на крышу дворца, и увидела там Пэйна. За весь этот месяц он на пушечный выстрел не приближался к статуе божка с курительной трубкой, но сегодня, видимо, вдруг изменил свое мнение.

Его стальной Риннеган был устремлен в идентичные, но каменные глаза истукана.

\- Что с тобой? – Конан подошла ближе. – Ностальгия по былым временам?

\- Не думаю, – он медленно покачал головой. – Вряд ли я вообще помню, что такое ностальгия.

Несколько минут они просто молчат.

\- Отойди, – внезапно приказывает Лидер, и она слышит в его голосе сталь.

Она послушно отходит назад, а он прикладывает ладонь ко лбу статуи. 

Внезапно девушка заметила, что его плечи поникли, голова чуть опустилась, а отяжелевшие веки медленно опустились. Пару минут он стоял неподвижно, потом резко распахнул глаза, поднял голову и сделал шаг назад.

А Конан едва подавила крик. Точнее, за неё его подавили – появившийся сзади Третий бесцеремонно приложил ладонь к её рту. Остальные Пути уже тоже были здесь, напряженные и готовые к защите повелителя.  
Защитить его сейчас стоило бы, но он молчал. Молчал и тот, кто стоял перед ним, припав на одно колено – пальцы их рук были крепко переплетены. Конан заметила, что Пэйн не так сильно держится за протянутую руку, как та за него.

\- Давно не виделись, Нагато, – ровным тоном лишенным каких-либо эмоций поздоровался Пэйн.

Человек в черных доспехах поднял черноволосую голову, и их взгляды встретились. Конан содрогнулась – страшновато было видеть такой взгляд Нагато. Ей вдруг почудилось, что ещё мгновение – и он вцепится в горло Яхико. Но весь его вид выражал спокойствие – лишь глаза светились действием.

\- А если точнее, – его голос, мужской, хрипловатый, который было странно слышать после стольких лет, – с того самого дня, когда ты украл у меня мой Кекке Генкай. Ты ведь помнишь этот день, друг… мой? – презрительный акцент на слове «друг» он сделал с особой силой.

\- Почти не помню, – ровно пожал плечами Пэйн.

Нагато прищурился, напрягся и встал, ногтями впившись в кожу на тыльной стороне ладони Лидера. Пути шевельнулись, но остались на месте.

\- Твои верные псы, кажется, недолюбливают меня, – их напряженность не укрылась от глаз Нагато. Сейчас, лишенный Риннегана, он был похож на обиженного судьбой мальчишку. Внешне он почти не изменился, не считая того, что стал старше. Правда, черты его лица стали более резкими, чем были. Черноволосый, сероглазый – его внешность резко контрастировала с серебристо-стальными глазами и волосами цвета пламени Лидера.

\- Как давно ты понял, что я здесь? – спросил он, в упор уставившись на Пэйна. Ни у кого не возникло сомнений, что он говорит о статуе с курительной трубкой.

\- С самого начала, – пожал плечами Пэйн. Рук они всё ещё не расцепили.

\- Ещё бы, – жуткая усмешка появилась на лице Нагато. – Это ведь ты меня туда запихнул.

\- Мудрец Шести Путей, – спокойно поправил его Лидер.

\- Хах, – то ли кашлянул, то ли усмехнулся бывший друг. – Ты теперь всё время на него ссылаться будешь? Чтобы обелить себя? Не выйдет, дружище. Это ты меня туда отправил, и ответишь за это именно ты.

\- И что ты сделаешь?

\- Отомщу тебе, – Нагато сделал шаг, и их лица оказались в паре миллиметров друг от друга. – А ещё я должен вернуть тебе тот поцелуй.

Риннеган на мгновение блеснул, и одновременно с ним небо прорезала сверкающая молния. Грянул оглушительный гром.

\- Попробуй, – тихо, но внятно, прошептал Лидер.

\- Привет, Пэйн, – Нагато склонил голову на бок. – Ты мне его не отдашь?

\- Обойдешься, – пальцы с покрытыми черным лаком ногтями сжались уже на его коже. Нагато моргнул – это причинило боль.

\- Хочешь со мной сражаться? – угадал его мысли Лидер.

\- Ты против?

\- Что мне за это будет? – Риннеган сузился.

\- Хочешь назначить приз? – хмыкнул Нагато.

\- Да, – Пэйн был спокоен, но в глубине его глаз клубилась тьма. – Если ты выиграешь, я отдам тебе Риннеган.

\- Ого! – Нагато в немом восхищении уставился на него. – А если выиграешь ты?

\- Твоя жизнь навеки будет принадлежать мне, – был ответ.

\- Пэйну? – уточнил Нагато, сверкнув глазами.

\- Мне, – просто повторил Лидер.

\- Идет.

Они разжали пальцы одновременно, и так стремительно, что Конан едва успела это заметить. Резкое движение, полы черного плаща взметнулись вверх, блеск стали и противный скрежет – лезвие куная натолкнулось на стальную иглу, торчащую из запястья Лидера. Если бы Нагато усилил натиск, лезвие соскользнуло бы и вошло глубоко в кожу.

Но он хотел причинить боль по-другому.

Бойцы кружили по небольшой площадке перед статуей, не сводя друг с друга глаз. Серые и стальные. Почти одинакового цвета – ведь обе эти пары глаз принадлежали, по сути, лишь одному из них. Второй украл их… но зачем?

\- Не шевелись, – Третий положил ладони на плечи Конан. Его жаркое дыхание коснулось её уха.

\- Они убьют друг друга? – с замиранием сердца спросила девушка.

\- Не знаю.

Сталь коснулась тела – на белоснежной шее Лидера появился длинный прочерк, мгновенно набухший алым.

\- Я так тебя ненавижу… – Нагато вдруг оказался почти вплотную к нему. Наклонив голову чуть вперед и прикрыв глаза, он коснулся лбом ледяного протектора с символом дождя.

\- Джирайя говорил, что ненависть – это одна из форм любви, – бесстрастные глаза Лидера смотрели куда-то в область его ключиц.

\- Я бы всё отдал, чтобы услышать это ещё раз.

\- Джирайя мертв, – ледяной ответ бывшего друга заставил Нагато отпрянуть от него на пару шагов. Серые глаза вновь зажглись огнем ненависти.

\- Значит, тебе скоро предстоит с ним встретиться! – он размахнулся и кунай со свистом рассек воздух.

Лидер будто бы специально подставил ладонь, и лезвие куная ушло в неё почти до середины. Тряхнув рукой, Пэйн «смахнул» с неё кунай, не обращая внимания на кровь, выплескивающуюся из раны.

Глаза противников встретились, на миг повисла тишина.

\- Убей меня, – Нагато подошел ближе, не отрывая взгляда от Риннегана. – Это лучшее, что можно придумать в данной ситуации.

Лидер поднял руку и… прогремел взрыв. Нагато обернулся, тупо глядя на обломки статуи с курительной трубкой, с немыслимой скоростью полетевшие в бездну.

\- Ты… – он ошарашено уставился на Лидера. – Это называется «убей меня»?! Я ведь имел в виду не это!

\- По-моему, решать мне, – покачал головой Пэйн, и прищурил глаза. – Ведь я выиграл. Ты сдался, и отдал свою жизнь в мои руки. Распоряжаться ею предстоит мне, не так ли?

Тот в ответ промолчал, но его взгляд говорил красноречивее всяких слов.

Третий Путь отпустил Конан, и она шагнула навстречу своему потерянному и вновь обретенному другу.

\- Нагато.

Он, наконец, обратил на неё внимание.

\- А ты выросла… – задумчиво констатировал он.

\- Ты тоже, – улыбнулась девушка.

\- Мы все, – мрачно добавил Нагато.

\- Как? – Конан не находила слов. – Почему ты был в этой статуе? Я думала…

\- У Мудреца было свое мнение на этот счет, – отвернулся друг.

\- Команда снова в сборе? – неловко уточнила девушка.

\- Не знаю, – Нагато отвернулся, избегая смотреть на Пэйна. – Теперь уже не знаю.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
\- Почему здесь всегда идет дождь?

\- Что? – Конан обернулась к Нагато, сраженная его внезапным вопросом.

\- Здесь никогда не бывает солнечно, – объяснил он. – Почему только дождь?

\- Не знаю, – пожала плечами она. – С тех пор, как здесь появился Пэйн, дожди здесь не заканчиваются. Хотя они шли в Амэгакуре и до него, но у меня иногда возникает ощущение, что ему дано управлять погодой.

\- Он стал намного сильнее, чем в детстве, – с какой-то непонятной интонацией заметил Нагато.

\- Он уже давно не такой, каким был в детстве, – покачала головой Конан.

Оставив его в одиночестве, она ушла по каким-то своим делам. Он же, спустя мгновение, отправился в подземелья, где почти сразу столкнулся с Лидером. Пэйн сидел на самом краю какого-то странного прозрачного саркофага. В изголовье находилась большая труба – чуть дальше она разветвлялась и присоединялась ещё к шести точно таким же саркофагам. Четыре из них были заняты – внутри лежали Пути. Пятый пустовал по причине смерти Хаями, а шестой, по всей видимости, принадлежал самому Пэйну.

\- Зачем они тебе? – не слишком почтительно кивнув головой в сторону Путей, спросил Нагато. – Они же лишь бездушные куклы.

\- Их нельзя убить, пока не убьешь Единый Разум, – объяснил Лидер, не отрывая взгляда от тел.

\- Тебя, – Нагато не спрашивал, а утверждал.

\- Не знаю.

\- То есть, как не знаешь?!

\- Я не помню, в какое из тел поместил Единый Разум, – пожал плечами Пэйн.

\- Но ты единственный среди них обладаешь собственной волей, – нахмурился Нагато. – Значит, ты повелитель. Ты сумел сделать их такими.

\- Не я, – покачал головой он. – Пэйн.

\- Ты отделяешь его от себя?

\- На самом деле так оно и есть. Но в отличие от меня, его мышление не похоже на человеческое. Он дикий, если можно так сказать. Впрочем, наше взаимное существование подходит нам обоим.

\- Это… всё бессмысленно…

Пэйн даже не понял, что заставило его поднять глаза на бывшего друга. Их взгляды на мгновение встретились. В серых глазах Нагато было что-то такое… такое…

Я – это ты наоборот.

…Идет дождь. Сильный, очень сильный дождь.

«Как я здесь оказался?» думает маленький мальчик, неуверенно оглядываясь по сторонам. Ему холодно, больно и страшно.

\- Если тебе больно, ты можешь плакать, – мужчина стоит в двух шагах от него, ветер развевает его одеяние, на груди висит медальончик со знаком Инь-Янь. От него исходит странно тепло, и мальчик тянется к нему. Тот присаживается на одно колено, и мальчик обнимает его за шею, зарываясь пальчиками в мягкие волосы цвета пламени.

Его не пугают дырки на лице незнакомца, прикрытые странными стальными шипами.

\- Ты меня не боишься? – тихий шепот у самого уха малыша.

\- Нет, – по-детски невинный взгляд в ответ.

\- Все боятся меня.

\- Почему? – искреннее недоумение.

\- Потому что я страшный. Из-за моего лица.

\- Но так нельзя, – горячо возразил мальчик. – Как они могут судить только по лицу? Мне ты не кажешься страшным! Ты мне нравишься!

\- А остальным нет, – спокойное покачивание головой было ему ответом.

Жалость. Боль. Все эти чувства так искренне и открыто вспыхнули в глазах ребенка, что капельки слез повисли на его ресничках.

\- Тогда… – он прикусил нижнюю губу, опустив глаза. Казалось, он что-то обдумывает. – Тогда давай поменяемся! – его глаза вновь оказались на одном уровне с глазами мужчины.

\- Как? – он внимательно склонил голову на бок.

\- Ты отдашь мне свое лицо, а я тебе свое, – пустился в сбивчивые объяснения мальчик. – Мои папа и мама говорили мне, что я красивый. Значит, если у тебя будет мое лицо, никто больше не будет тебя бояться! – он просиял.

Человек с волосами цвета пламени пару мгновений пристально изучал его счастливое личико, а потом спросил:

\- А ты сам? Ведь тогда все будут бояться тебя. И никто, никто никогда не сумеет тебя поддержать.

\- А разве… – мальчик с самой обезоруживающей улыбкой заглянул ему в глаза, – разве ты не будешь рядом со мной?

И вдруг – о чудо! – на бесстрастном лице мужчины мелькнуло что-то отдаленно напоминающее улыбку.

\- Да. Буду.

Мальчик радостно прижался к нему, и закрыл глазки.

\- Навеки… – услышал он жаркий шепот у самого уха.

Пелена спала с его глаз, и он вернулся в окружающий мир. Что-то теплое прижималось к его груди, и, опустив глаза, он понял, что это макушка бывшего друга. Руки того непостижимым образом сжимали его плечи, а лицо пряталось где-то в области живота. Пэйн по-прежнему сидел на краю саркофага, а Нагато стоял перед ним на коленях.

\- Я не могу видеть тебя таким, – услышал он его шепот. – Всякий раз мне кажется, что ты сейчас уйдешь и не вернешься. Также было и в детстве. Когда ты нашел нас с Конан, ты стал для нас новой надеждой, но всякий раз, когда ты шел впереди меня, задавая направление, всякий раз, когда ты ложился спать – мне казалось, что я теряю тебя навсегда.

\- По-моему… – задумчиво протянул Лидер. – Я не помню точно… Но кажется я ощутил что-то очень похожее, когда чей-то меч очень много лет назад пронзил твою грудь… Или… возможно, это был не я?

\- Ты! – друг резко поднял голову и с силой вцепился в его плечи. – Это был ты! Это и сейчас ты! Ты спас меня в тот день! Это Ханзо ранил меня, Саламандер Ханзо, узурпатор Амэгакуре. Вспомни, мы сражались против него. Мы – ты и я.

\- Саламандер Ханзо? – Риннеган внимательно уставился в серые глаза. – А я, кажется, его убил…

\- Конан рассказала мне… – кивнул Нагато. – Знаешь… ты идиот.

Ответом был спокойный вопросительный взгляд.

\- Ты извел себя и свое тело, – буркнул бывший друг. – Если бы не Пути, от тебя бы уже и пепла не осталось. Как же я тебя ненавижу!

Пару мгновений они сидели в тишине.

\- Можно, – начал Нагато, – можно я останусь с тобой?

Риннеган сместил угол обзора и уставился в его серые глаза.

\- Я почти тебя не помню, – резюмировал Лидер.

\- Я понимаю, – кивнул юноша, поднимаясь с колен и присаживаясь на корточки. – Все наши общие воспоминания, всё наше прошлое… всего этого уже почти нет в твоей памяти. Но мы всегда можем создать новые воспоминания. Зачем пытаться восстановить прошлое, если можно создать новое будущее?

\- Новое будущее? – стальной Риннеган сузился. – Ты думаешь, что вот так можно всё изменить? Я выбрал свое будущее много лет назад, и, даже если захочу всё изменить, то не смогу. Я – Лидер наёмных убийц Акатсуки. Пусть самой организации уже не существует, я остался тем, кем стал. Я не смогу измениться.

\- Тогда… не нужно меняться, – Нагато коснулся его руки своей ладонью. – Ради нас ты претерпел достаточно изменений. Теперь наш черед меняться ради тебя.

\- Когда-нибудь, – Лидер склонил голову чуть на бок, – я забуду тебя окончательно.

\- Пока я жив, – уголки губ его друга приподнялись в слабой улыбке, – я не позволю этому случиться. Когда-то давно ты дал обещание защищать нас с Конан. Настал черед дать новое обещание, но теперь это сделаю я. Я не дам тебе исчезнуть. Никогда.

Больше никто из них не проронил ни слова.

Пэйн вновь погрузился в себя, а когда очнулся, то обнаружил, что Нагато каким-то непостижимым образом оказался в саркофаге. Его глаза были закрыты, а дыхание размеренным.

«Спит…» – понял Лидер. – «Это я его туда уложил? Не помню…»

Друг заворочался во сне, свернулся калачиком, но не проснулся. Пэйн пару минут изучал его умиротворенное лицо, потом встал и покинул подземелья. Поднявшись на крышу, он бросил равнодушный взгляд на то место, где раньше располагалась статуя с курительной трубкой.

Он не чувствовал ностальгии. Он был ещё холоднее, чем прежде.

Но…

Я не дам тебе исчезнуть. Никогда.

\- Болван… – пробормотал Пэйн себе под нос.

Он поднял голову и посмотрел вверх – на серое небо.

\- Тут всегда идет дождь, – Нагато опустил голову, отвернувшись от окна.

\- Ну и что? – возмутился Яхико, спрыгивая с подоконника.

\- Он никогда не закончится, – друг грустно на него посмотрел.

\- А вот и нет! – просиял мальчик с огненными волосами. – Торжественно обещаю тебе, Нагато, что если это будет в моих силах, я остановлю дождь!

\- Зачем? – опешил тот.

\- Чтобы подарить тебе солнце, – рассмеялся Яхико.

\- А мне… оно уже не нужно… – вдруг покачал головой друг.

\- Почему? – удивился Яхико.

\- Твоя улыбка… – смутился Нагато, – во сто крат лучше солнца…

Пэйн подставил ладонь, и одинокая дождевая капелька упала туда.

\- Солнце… – он прикрыл глаза на мгновение. – Я никогда не видел солнце… Какое оно?

Тебе понравится…

\- Пэйн?

Он обернулся, стальной Риннеган встретился с серыми заспанными глазами Нагато. Отчего-то в них было что-то похожее на изумление. Почему?

Лидер моргнул и вновь уставился на свою ладонь. Крошечная капелька дождя слабо переливалась в свете тоненького солнечного луча, прорезавшего облака прямо над ним…

Я не смог остановить твою смерть… Хочешь… я подарю тебе… жизнь..?


End file.
